


Love Live One-shots

by DimensionTripperHomura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionTripperHomura/pseuds/DimensionTripperHomura
Summary: This is where I'm gonna put all of my LL oneshots. Ranging from fluff to angst........10. Nozomi/Eli + Nico/Maki + General Muse friendship.11. Eli/Maki - EXPLICIT.12. Kotori/Umi.13. Unrequited Nozomi/Eli + Eli/Umi + Nico/Maki.14. HonoEli + KotoMaki (mainly)15. Nico/Maki + Muse friendship.16. Nozomi/Eli17. Eli/Maki - M rated.18. Nozomi/Eli + Eli/Maki.19. Unrequited Hanamaru/Ruby + Hanamaru/Yoshiko (mention).20. Nico/Maki + Nozomi/Eli + Muse friendship.21. Kotori/Umi.22. Yoshiko/Riko.23. Kotori/Umi - M rated.





	1. Failed Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

> Umi like Honoka but she isn't sure how to flirt.

Umi fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she waited for Honoka to arrive. She knew that Honoka always sat under the tree, sneaking some kind of treat in the mornings. To get a moment alone with her, she’d elected to wait there.  It seemed that she was taking an especially long time today though Umi was sure that was just her impatience making it seem like a long time.

“Just give her the bread and then say it.” She mumbled to herself as she stared at the ground beneath her feet. It would be fine, Honoka would understand what she was trying to say. Even she couldn’t be that dense. “It’ll be fine.”

“What will?”

Umi let out a sharp gasp at the sound of Honoka’s voice and looked up sharply. Honoka was standing near her, her hands clasped behind her back and a bright smile on her face. The sun created a halo of light around the ginger girl and for a moment, Umi forgot to breathe.

“N-Nothing!” She stuttered finally, getting to her feet. “Why did it take you so long to get here? You’re late!”

Honoka looked surprised by Umi’s outburst. “We were supposed to meet?” She asked, trying to remember whether something had been arranged.

“No, it’s…never mind!” Umi exclaimed loudly, growing more flustered by the second. Thankfully, Honoka seemed too distracted to notice anything was wrong. She was sniffing at the air, her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to identify the mouthwatering smell.

“Here.” Umi thrust a paper bag toward Honoka. “I got this for you this morning.”

Honoka carefully took the paper bag and opened it to find two crusty bread rolls waiting for her. “Erm…I thought you said I’m not allowed to eat so much bread, Umi-chan.”

“You’ve been working hard so you deserve a treat.” Umi answered, doing her utmost to sound casual. The careless tone she was aiming for said nothing for the twenty minutes she’d spent debating with herself about what to get. Her eyes widened in surprise when Honoka flew forward and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you, Umi-chan!”

Umi returned the embrace, her cheeks flushing at the feeling of her having her best friend so close. She was both relieved and disappointed when Honoka pulled away and pulled a bread roll out of the bag. She watched as Honoka began to eat the roll, a blissful expression on her face.

“H-Honoka…” She braced herself for what she was about to say. “I-I um…” She shifted awkwardly as Honoka raised an inquisitive eyebrow, all the while still eating her bread. Umi clenched her fists and raised her voice a bit. “Is your mom a baker because you have really nice buns?!”

Honoka blinked at Umi in surprise. “My mom makes sweets, remember Umi-chan? You once said I always smell of red bean paste.” She wrinkled her nose at the thought and went back to eating her bread.

“No, that’s not what…” Umi threw her hands up, at a loss. Honoka was so dense sometimes. “I’m going back inside. Just forget I said anything!”

“Eh?” Honoka’s eyes widened at Umi’s angered tone. She watched as her best friend turned and stormed off. Silently, she nibbled at her bread and replayed the conversation in her head, trying to figure out what she’d done to upset Umi this time. It seemed she was always doing something wrong.

“What’s wrong, Honoka?”

Honoka looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and found Nico and Eli walking toward her. She brightened slightly at the sight of them but upon remembered what was wrong her face fell again.

“Nothing.”

“Really?” Nico rolled her eyes and gestured toward Honoka’s face. “Then why do you look like someone just tried to take that bread from you?”

Honoka clutched the bag closer to her chest as if Nico had just threatened it. “I think I made Umi mad again. She said something odd and then ran off when I answered her.”

Eli made a sympathetic sound. It seemed that Honoka angered Umi without meaning to a lot. “What did she say?”

“She said ‘Is your mom a baker because you have really great buns’ and then she ran off.” Honoka huffed under her breath. Somehow her reaction hadn’t been what Umi was looking for obviously.

Nico and Eli’s eyes widened simultaneously and for a moment they stared at Honoka in absolute silence until the former burst out laughing. “What did you say to her?”

“I reminded her that my mom isn’t a baker?” Honoka replied uncertainly. Maybe Umi had hit her head or something. She frowned as Eli covered her mouth with her hand and laughed silently. “What?”

She was distracted by her confusion as hands came around her bag and grabbed her chest. She let out a scream and struggled briefly against the hold before she heard a familiar laugh.

“That’s the wrong answer, Honoka-chan.You should have at least let her feel for herself.”

“Nozomi.” Eli stared at her girlfriend, an unamused expression on her face.

“Eh?!” Honoka stumbled back when Nozomi finally let go of her. “What do you mean?!”

“Umi-chan was talking about your…”

“Nozomi!” Eli cut in again as she stared at Nozomi with another disapproving expression on her face. “I don’t even think Umi knows what she was saying. And do you have to grope other people right in front of me?”

“Sorry, Elichi. You’ll get your turn later.” Nozomi grinned over at Eli, not looking very sorry at all. Eli knew she didn’t mean anything by it.

“So we’re not going to tell her what Umi meant?” Nico smirked, clearly happy that she knew something Honoka didn’t.

“No.” Eli answered resolutely. If nobody else was going to protect Honoka’s innocence she would have to do it herself. “We’re not.” She turned to the distressed looking second year and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Honoka.”

“What?” Honoka watched as Eli turned to walk away, Nozomi and Nico following after her. “Worry about what? Eli-senpai!”

Sighing when the three older girls disappeared, she sat back down and continued to quietly eat her bread.

—

  
It had all been Kotori’s idea, to do nice things for Honoka to make her see how she felt about her. It wasn’t working at all. Umi continued to do so, bringing Honoka, bread, chocolate and being extra nice to her. Honoka accepted the gifts with warm gratitude, despite being puzzled. She never seemed to understand what Umi was trying to tell her. The exuberant hugs Umi’s gestures were answered with almost made everything she was doing worth it. But not quite. It was frustrating. 

It was a spur of the moment decision, one Umi regretted as soon as she found herself standing outside of Honoka’s bedroom door, having been told by Honoka’s mom to go on upstairs. It was silly of her to be so nervous. She had been in Honoka’s bedroom a hundred times. She knocked briefly on the door and waited for Honoka to call for her to come in before she entered.

“Umi-chan!” The way Honoka’s face lit up at the sight of her always made Umi feel as though if she confessed she wouldn’t be shot down. “What are you doing here?”

“My parents have gone away for the weekend.” Umi lied, averting her eyes. She held up the bag in her hand. “I was wondering if I could stay with you, just for tonight.”

“Of course!” Honoka reached out and grabbed Umi’s hand, tugging her into the room with her. She closed the door behind her as she released Umi’s hand.

Umi took a moment to look around the room, taking in the familiar sight of Honoka’s belongings before she turned back to the ginger haired girl. She couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight of Honoka clad in her nightclothes. She noticed right away that she had her hair completely down too. Maybe she had taken a bath fairly recently.

Remembering what Nozomi had said about being direct, she took a deep breath and spoke quickly. “You look cute, Honoka-chan.”

Honoka blinked in response, clearly surprised before a gentle smile tugged at her lips. “Thank you, Umi-chan. You look cute too.”

Umi felt a flare of heat spread over her face and watched as Honoka giggled and edged past her. “H-Honoka…” She followed Honoka with her eyes. She was so bad at this. At all of it. She should just give up on Honoka and resign herself to never being with her. “My attraction to you is an inversed square law.”

“Eh?” Honoka turned to stare at Umi, confusion clear in her eyes. “I don’t know what that means, Umi-chan. And I already studied so I don’t need you to help me tonight.”

Umi stared hard at Honoka’s shoulder and tried again. “If you were a triangle you’d be acute one.”

Honoka’s lips twitched for the slightest of seconds before she forced herself to look baffled again. “Umi-chan.” She sighed and wandered over to Umi, coming to a stop right in front of her. “I feel like you’re trying to tell me something. Whatever it is, just say it. I’m listening.”

Umi swallowed heavily. She felt like she wanted the floor to open and swallow her up, she was so embarrassed. Nozomi had said these ‘pick-up lines’ were a good idea. That Eli loved them. Maybe it was because Eli was a bit better at picking up subtle hints than Honoka was. “I can’t.”

Honoka stared at Umi intently for a few seconds before she offered up a soft smile. “Alright.” She lifted her hand, her fingers dancing reassuringly over Umi’s jaw. “Whenever you’re ready, Umi-chan.”

Their eyes locked and Umi felt lost in the familiar pools of blue. It wasn’t working. Nothing she was doing was working. It was so frustrating. Spurred on by her own panic, she leaned in, her hand going to the back of Honoka’s neck and she pulled her in to kiss her square on the lips.

Honoka let out a tiny squeak at the sudden movement, her eyes going wide until she felt the softness of damp lips press against her own. Unwittingly, she melted against Umi and hesitantly returned the almost chaste kiss. It was nothing more than the gentle movement of their lips against each other and yet it seemed to send tingles shooting through Honoka’s skin. It was the perfect first kiss, that is until Umi pulled away rather abruptly. She opened her eyes in time to see Umi stumble back and trip over her own feet.

Umi fell to her knees, her hands pressed against the floor as she felt her cheeks burn. It was so shameless. She had kissed Honoka without permission, stolen her first kiss from her. Honoka would probably hate her now. Not only would she not get the chance to be with her romantically but she’d probably just lost one of her best friends. She wondered if Kotori would be angry with her too. They both cherished Honoka, just in different ways, it seemed.

Her chest constricted with panic but before she could lose herself in the thought of what might happen, a hand was gently cupping her cheek, encouraging her to look up. Once more she found gentle blue eyes staring back at her.

“It’s alright, Umi-chan. I know.” Honoka leaned in slowly and Umi waited with baited breath until lips slid gently against her own. She parted her own with a slight inhalation and leaned into Honoka, carefully capturing her bottom lip. She held it between her own, taking in the taste that was uniquely Honoka. She tasted like something else too, though Umi couldn’t put her finger on what it was. Something sweet.

One of them whimpered at the touch, though she wasn’t sure which of them it was. A hand came up to rest gently on the back of her head and then Honoka was kissing her properly, the movement of her lips a bit firmer than a few minutes ago. Umi kissed her back, her arms sliding around her friend to keep her close. When they pulled away they were both red faced and breathless.

“I love you, Honoka.” Umi breathed. She didn’t know how she mustered up the courage, only that Honoka’s close proximity was most likely the reason. “Please say you’ll be my girlfriend.”

Honoka smiled broadly. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask that. I thought you’d try a few more pick up lines first though.”

Umi smiled at the answer and began to lean in for another kiss only to suddenly realize exactly what Honoka had said. “You knew and you didn’t say anything?!” She shoved lightly at Honoka’s shoulder. She had been agonizing over it for weeks. “Honoka!”

Honoka giggled and launched herself forward, tackling Umi to the ground. She fit snuggly on top of her and unable to resist she leaned in, kissing the tip of Umi’s nose. “You’re just so cute when you’re embarrassed, Umi-chan. I couldn’t help it.”

Umi pouted though when Honoka leaned in to kiss the pout away, she quickly forgot what she was irritated about.

THE END.


	2. Careles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up is KotoUmi. From prompt: 'Umi patches Kotori up after protecting her birb from a shady guy'.   
> Warnings for assault, suggested attempted rape. Nothing too graphic though.

Kotori hummed softly to herself as she walked, taking in the serenity of the park around her. There was nobody there, considering it was almost nine at night. She had just finished helping Honoka with her homework and decided to head home from the evening. She had considered spending the night at Honoka’s house but she didn’t want to overstay her welcome. She’d stayed there the previous night because her mother was out of town. It would be rude to stay another, even if Honoka and her family disagreed. 

Thankfully it hadn’t taken Honoka to grow tired of homework and fall asleep so Kotori had quietly snuck out. She sighed contentedly as she thought of the bath awaiting her at home. She would call Umi while she was in the tub so she’d have someone to talk to. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of the blush that would appear on Umi’s face when she found out Kotori was talking to her while in the tub. It was innocent, but it would be enough to get Umi flustered.

Distracted by her own thoughts, she didn’t notice the person sitting on the ground and she tripped over them, almost sending her sprawling to the ground. Lucky for her, the boy reached up to steady her before she could fall. “Oh! I-I’m sorry!” She exclaimed, blushing profusely. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going!”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” The dark haired male pushed himself up from the ground and offered a reassuring smile. “Hey, you’re that girl from the idol group, aren’t you? Koromi-san?” 

Kotori wondered if she would ever get used to being recognized as an idol. “That’s me.” She answered, a blush coloring her cheeks. “My name’s Kotori.”

“Ah, I knew it was something like that.” The guy answered, offering his hand to her. He waited until she reluctantly took it before he gaze a brief shake. “I’m Tasuku. It’s nice to meet you, Kotori-chan.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Kotori tried to pull her hand away, feeling a bit awkward with the man but he held tight and she felt herself begin to panic. “Um, I should really be going…”

Tasuku’s thumb rubbed lightly over her wrist, drawing a shiver from her. It wasn’t a pleasant shiver like touches from Umi elicited though. “I think you’re the hottest one in the group. Besides the blonde with the big boobs, that is.”

The guy burst out laughing at his own comment and Kotori swallowed heavily, trying again to pull her wrist away.

“So what do you say?” Tasuku pulled Kotori close to him, not noticing her gasp of fright as she fell forward against his chest. “To make up for tripping over me, why don’t we go somewhere a bit more private?”

Kotori felt her heart begin to pound against her chest. This couldn’t be happening. She’d heard about it happening to other people but she’d never thought it would happen to her. “N-No, I…”

“Or here is fine. Whatever you want.” The guy pushed down on Kotori’s shoulder, sending her falling to her knees in front of him. The skirt she was wearing did nothing to shield her knees from being scraped against the ground.

Kotori tried to stand only to be pushed down to her knees again and held there. She felt tears gather in her eyes as she realized what was about to occur. She clenched her fists together determinedly. She didn’t care what she had to do, she would get out of the situation.

“HEY!”

Kotori felt her heart skip a beat in her chest at the familiar voice of her girlfriend. She turned her head, a choked sob of relief escaping her as she saw Umi rushing toward her.

“U-Umi-chan…” She realized when Umi was closer that she looked livid. She briefly worried that Umi might have gotten the wrong idea about what was going on.

That didn’t seem to be the case. With a growl of anger, Umi threw herself toward Tasuku, catching him in the stomach with her shoulder and tackled him to the ground.

“UMI-CHAN!” Kotori scrambled to her feet, her eyes wide with alarm. She hovered nervously as the two tussled on the ground, the boy trying to shove Umi off of him. It seemed that her girlfriend’s anger was fuelling her though and even against the stronger person she was a force to be reckoned with.   
  
For the most part, Umi was on the offensive and was lashing out at Tasuku with everything she had, trying to get a hit in. She managed to land a few blows to his shoulders and one to his chin, which caused him to yelp in pain, much to her satisfaction.

Finally, the guy threw his fist toward Umi, hitting her in the jaw. She fell to the side, shocked by the painful blow but she pushed herself to her feet, determined to carry on the fight.

“Umi-chan, don’t!” Kotori threw herself forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Umi’s upper body to hold her back.

“Screw this.” Tasuku spat as he got to his feet. “Both of you are fucking insane.” With that said, he turned and rushed off.

“You better run!” Umi yelled after him, straining against Kotori’s hold. Despite herself, she felt moisture prickle at her eyes as the guy got further away. She wanted nothing more than to run after him and finish what she had started. Something about the altercation felt unfinished. It wasn’t fair that he got to run off like that. It wasn’t fair after what he’d tried to do to Kotori.

“Umi-chan?” Kotori’s voice shook as she continued to hold onto her girlfriend. “It’s alright. I’m not hurt. Please…” She trailed off with a whimper as she buried her face against the nape of Umi’s neck. She had never seen her so angry. Not with Honoka or anyone else. She was trembling with the force of it, her breath shallow.

Umi slowly allowed herself to relax, the moisture that had gathered in her eyes spilling down her cheeks. She waited until Kotori’s grip relaxed before she turned and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Her hand went to the back of Kotori’s head, holding it gently against her shoulder as her girlfriend shook against her.

“I’m here now.” She soothed gently, trying to calm her own racing heartbeat. “You’re alright. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Kotori nodded slowly and leaned her head back. “Let’s go home, Umi-chan.”

–

Kotori had been silent since they had entered her house. She had instructed Umi to wait for her in the bathroom but that was all she had said. She had left without another word only to return a few minutes later with an ice pack which she pressed to Umi’s jaw. Upon noticing that Kotori’s knees were scraped and bloody Umi had requested that she be allowed to tend to the wound only to be met with a silent shake of Kotori’s head. She had wisely fallen silent.   
  
They had been sitting there for the past few minutes now, Umi staring at Kotori’s eyes while Kotori started at the ice pack she had pressed against Umi’s already swollen jaw.

Umi swallowed thickly, trying to think of what to say. She finally settled on what was on her mind. “Are you angry with me?”

Kotori gritted her teeth together but didn’t answer, nor did she look up.

Umi felt her stomach sink with anxiety. That obviously meant yes. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner. I left as soon as Honoka called me to tell me you’d left by yourself.” She waited for a moment but sighed when Kotori didn’t answer her. “Kotori, please…” She lifted her hand and pressed it against Kotori’s atop the ice pack. Her eyes widened when Kotori quickly pulled her hand away, the ice pack slipping from her grip. Was it possible that Kotori was afraid of her?

Kotori’s lower lip trembled as she stared at the bruise on Umi’s face. Her lip had been split too and blood had trickled down her chin. Her eyes filled with tears and she leaned forward into Umi.

Before Umi could blink, Kotori was sobbing into her lap, loud shuddering sounds that sent an ache tearing through Umi’s chest. She leaned forward too, rubbing Kotori’s back as tears soaked into her pants. She didn’t care about that, far from it. Finally, Kotori looked up at her.

“Do you have any idea how afraid I was when you…?” Kotori clenched Umi’s shirt in her hand. “You could have been hurt, Umi-chan! You were hurt!”

“I-I’m sorry.” Umi stuttered, surprised that she was being berated for that. It made sense though. She would be the same if their roles were reversed. But she couldn’t stand back and do nothing when Kotori was in trouble.

“Promise you won’t do it again.” Kotori demanded through her tears. She gave Umi’s shirt a little tug as it to emphasize her words.

“I…promise.” Umi said reluctantly. She knew she couldn’t really. If it happened again she would still jump to Kotori’s defence. She always would. “I won’t.”

Kotori breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into Umi again, this time resting her head against her shoulder. They fell silent for a few minutes before she spoke up wearily. “I’m tired…”

“Let me clean your knee up then we’ll go to bed.” Umi said softly. She turned her head, pressing a kiss to the side of Kotori’s head. “Alright?”

Kotori shook her head. “Bath first. You’ll come in with me won’t you, Umi-chan?” She drew back to give a suddenly blushing Umi her best puppy dog look. “Please?”

“I-If you insist.” Umi answered uncertainly. The bright smile the answer brought to Kotori’s face somehow made her embarrassment worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know which ship you want me to post next. I can do NicoMaki, NozoEli, more KotoUmi, more HonoUmi, MakiRin, KanaMari, YoshiRiko or a LL/LLS crossover.


	3. Candy Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi deals with jealousy on Valentine's day. Slightly M rated.

Umi trailed behind Honoka, her hand on the latch of her bag. She had been waiting all day to give her girlfriend the chocolates she had made for her but every time she thought about doing it something seemed to stop her.

It was probably silly of her, to have stayed up late the previous night to make the chocolates. Honoka was probably much more skilled than she was at doing so, given the fact that her mother ran a sweet store. Whatever Umi had made probably paled in comparison to what she was used to at home.   
  
Umi picked up her pace to catch up with Honoka who hadn’t even noticed she was there yet. She would just do it. She was sure Honoka would appreciate the thought.   
  
“K-Kousaka-senpai!”   
  
Umi turned her head just in time to see a first year hurry past her. She didn’t recognize her. The girl had deep black hair and anxious green eyes. Despite her striking appearance Umi couldn’t place her. She turned to find that Honoka had paused and was now facing the girl.   
  
“H-Here, these are for you!” The girl pushed a pack of candy hearts into Honoka’s hands, along with a letter. “I-I hope you like them. I thought you might not want chocolate b-because you’re so used to it.”  
  
That was probably a good idea, Umi realized with a sinking feeling. She should have thought about that.

  
“Thank you, Rei-chan. You’re very sweet.” Honoka smiled kindly at the first year who only blushed brighter at the gratitude. “I’ll respond to this soon, I promise.”  
  
“T-Thank you, Kousaka-senpai.” Rei bowed to Honoka before she turned and rushed away again. As she did, Honoka’s eyes finally met Umi’s.   
  
“Eh, Umi-chan…” Honoka laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. “I didn’t know you were behind me.”  
  
Umi huffed under her breath and walked past Honoka, suddenly in a hurry to get to the exit. It was stupid but she felt jealous of the girl who’d been able to give Honoka her letter. Who’d been able to be honest about her feelings.   
  
“Umi-chan?” Honoka hastily followed her girlfriend, confused by the lack of an answer. “Umi-chan? What did I do?”  
  
Umi ignore Honoka’s insistent calls and continued forward instead. She was aware of Honoka following her but she didn’t say anything to stop her. She didn’t exactly want to. She gritted her teeth at the sound of Honoka happily chewing the crunchy candy she’d been given. She wanted to take that candy and throw it as far away as she could.   
  
Thankfully Honoka didn’t insist on calling her name while she crunched her way through the candy at least. It wasn’t until they reached Umi’s front door that she spoke.   
  
“Umi-chan? Can I come in?” Honoka sounded nervous and it was enough to soften Umi at least somewhat.   
  
She nodded in response and stepped into the house, leaving the door open for Honoka to follow her inside. Neither of them said anything as they made their way to Umi’s room. When they entered, Honoka hopped onto the bed, her worries seemingly forgotten.   
  
“Are you going to open that?” Umi openly glared at the letter in Honoka’s hand. “You said you were going to give her an answer, right?”  
  
“Oh…yeah.” Honoka set the letter down next to her. “I will. I just don’t know how I’m going to tell her the truth. I don’t like hurting people, Umi-chan. And Rei-chan really is sweet. I don’t want to hurt her or anything…”  
  
Umi frowned at the answer. It wasn’t what she’d wanted to hear. “You’re with me though. You can’t say yes to her.”  
  
“I know that.” Honoka popped another candy heart into her mouth and chewed aggravatedly. “Of course I won’t say yes.”  
  
Umi supposed that should be a relief but Honoka was still eating those damn candy hearts the girl had given her. She watched as Honoka began to pop another into her mouth. “Would you stop eating those?!”  
  
Honoka paused with the candy heart halfway to her mouth. The shocked looked quickly turned to a smirk. “Is Umi-chan jealous? You can have one if you want.” She placed the candy heart on her tongue and hide the rest behind her back.   
  
Umi let out a low growl at the goading and surged forward, kissing Honoka hard. They fell back onto the bed, Umi landing heavily on top of Honoka. It didn’t seem to faze her though and she cupped Honoka’s face in her hands, kissing her deeply. She sought out the candy heart with her tongue and snuck it into her own mouth before pulling back.  
  
She made a point to chew the candy slowly, savouring in the sweetness of the taste. She could feel Honoka’s unblinking gaze on her but refused to meet her stare until she was finished. When she did it was only for a brief second before she leaned in again and kissed Honoka’s neck. Unbuttoning a few buttons of the other girl’s shirt she was able to push the collar aside to display the light marks she’d left in the past.   
  
“You’re mine…” She growled against Honoka’s skin. She sucked gently on the area as her hands wandered down Honoka’s stomach, flicking open the buttons of her shirt as she went. Rei had a nerve, thinking she could just confess her feelings to Honoka like she had. Honoka was her best friend. Her lover. There was no way she could be with anyone else. Not with Rei or Kotori or Eli or anyone else.   
  
Finally the buttons of Honoka’s shirt were undone and Umi slid her hand inside, basking in the warmth of Honoka’s stomach beneath her touch. She kissed her way down Honoka’s chest though to her dissatisfaction she was met by the fabric of her bra. She shifted slightly, using her other hand to tug the light blue fabric down.  
  


“U-Umi-chan…” Honoka felt her face flush with embarrassment as she looked down at Umi though she couldn’t deny that Umi taking control was a turn on.   
  
Umi sucked down gently on the soft flesh beneath her lips and slowly dragged her knee up the bed, pressing her thigh firmly between Honoka’s. She felt rather than heard the other girl’s sharp inhalation.   
  
“U-Umi-chan!”  
  
The gasp of her name was satisfying. She had never heard Honoka say anyone else’s name like that. It wasn’t enough though. “You’re mine.” She said, her lips parting from Honoka’s skin for just a moment. “Say it, Honoka.”  
  
Honoka reached down and gripped Umi’s arms, pulling her back up to her. She kissed her square on the lips before she spoke. “Only if you say you’re mine first. Just mine.”  
  
“I’m yours. You know that.” Umi was surprised by how easily the words came to her. “Now say it, Honoka.”  
  
Honoka grinned at the answer and easily flipped them over so that she was on top. “Good.” She kissed Umi again, lingering for a moment this time. She barely pulled back to speak, preferring to breathe against Umi’s lips instead. “I’m yours, Umi-chan. Only yours.”  
  
Umi’s expression softened at Honoka’s admission. She wouldn’t lie to her. Umi knew that for certain even if it did sometimes worry her that so many people liked Honoka.  
  
She shuddered as Honoka began to hurriedly unbutton her shirt. She felt her cheeks flush as Honoka stared down at her. Having someone look at her like that still wasn’t something she was used to. She took Honoka’s face into her hands, determined to distract her and urgently brought their lips together again. When she was sure that Honoka wasn’t going to stray from her lips, she moved her hands to her girlfriend’s waist, gripping her tightly.   
  
A gentle nip had her parting her lips instinctively and Honoka took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, one hand sliding deep into Umi’s hair while the other went to her breast. She whimpered softly at the intrusion but found herself arching into Honoka’s touch, her head lifting to maintain the connection of their lips.  
  


The urgency of their kiss slowed gradually until Honoka pulled back, inhaling a much needed breath of air. It didn’t escape Umi’s notice that Honoka’s cheeks were flushed though it seemed her own were too. Her girlfriend smiled gently at her before she settled down atop her.   
  
Her arms crossed on Umi’s chest and she rested her chin on them as she stared down at Umi. “I love you, Umi-chan. You don’t really think I’d say yes to someone else, do you?”  
  
She sounded worried and Umi looked away in shame. “Not…really. It’s just that everyone at school idolises you. Either they want to be you or they want to be with you.”  
  
Honoka shook her head in amusement. “You have a lot of fans too, Umi-chan. A lot of crazy fans. One of them even when we first started dating…when she saw me holding your hand in the hallway…”  
  
“What?” Umi’s eyes widened in surprise at the information. “Why didn’t you tell me?! What did she say?”  
  
Honoka laughed at Umi’s wide eyed look. “Nothing, nothing. Don’t worry, Umi-chan. Anyway, don’t you think I worry that someone’s going to steal you away from me too? And…one day I’ll be without Umi-chan?”  
  
“You won’t.” Umi slid her arms around Honoka’s neck. “I’ll always be with you. I love you, Honoka. Even if you can be lazy and pigheaded and…” She was cut off by Honoka kissing her firmly, a gentle giggle tickling her lips.   
  
“I get it, Umi-chan…” Honoka gently nuzzled Umi’s cheek before she pushed herself up. She got off Umi and reached toward her bedside cabinet, not bothering to button up her shirt. Umi on the other hand, hastily righted herself, embarrassed by the exposure.   
  
When Honoka returned to find Umi’s shirt buttoned up, she pouted in disappointment but didn’t comment on it. “Here, I made you some chocolates. I was trying to think of what else to get you but…” She shrugged meekly. “I hope they taste okay.”  
  
“Thank you, Honoka. I’m sure they’ll taste great.” Umi took the chocolates and sat up, shuffling toward the edge of the bed. She went to her bag, pulling out the box of chocolates she’d kept there. “I made you some too. I wasn’t sure you’d want them because…” She trailed off as Honoka bound over to her and took the small box of chocolates.   
  
“I love them, Umi-chan. Thank you.” Honoka beamed, holding the box to her chest.   
  
Umi chuckled under her breath. “You haven’t even tasted them yet.”  
  
“They’re from Umi-chan, that’s all that matters.” Honoka kissed Umi and made her way back to the bed, placing the chocolates down next to her alarm clock. “I’m not going to eat them, I’m going to keep them!”  
  
Umi would have argued that keeping them was a terrible idea if she’d thought Honoka would be able to do so. It didn’t seem like she’d keep them for more than an hour before eating them. She was already staring hungrily at the box. “Of course you will.”  
  
THE END. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, just let me know which ship you want next and I'll try to accommodate!


	4. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From prompt: 'Nico confesses to Maki but Maki rejects her so Nico just moves on with her life. Still her friend but more distant between them. Maki regrets her choice when she realizes she misses her and their usual banter. But a new girl has caught Nico's attention'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NicoMaki to shake things up a bit! Thanks for the comments by the way, you guys are great. 
> 
> This is kind of a crossover with Locodol though you obviously don’t have to have watched that to read this. I just borrowed one of the characters (my icon actually). Just look at her tag on my tumblr if anyone wants to get more of an idea about her. 
> 
> Also, a link to the song mentioned. Just skip to 17:53, It’s super catchy: http://faberrittanainthetardis.tumblr.com/post/135274376842/moving-on

Maki grumbled under her breath as she stopped toward the door. She’d been on her way to bed when she’d heard a knock at the door. She’d been tempted to ignore it but when it had been followed by five louder knocks she’d given in to the fact that she’d have to check who is was. She kept the chain on the door as she opened it. Her parents were working at the hospital still so she was home alone. She was smart enough not to fully open the door.

“Nico-chan?” She was surprised to find Nico standing in front of her, dripping wet. “What are you…?” She tried to open the door further but realized the chain was still on. She closed it quickly, unhooked the small chain and opened the door fully. “You’re soaked.”

“It’s raining.” Nico pointed out with a grimace. She didn’t wait for permission to enter, she just pushed her way past into the house. She sighed in relief at the warmth that met her.

Maki closed the door and turned to stare at Nico dumbly. “Why are you here?”

“I was just passing by.” Nico lied, shrugging her shoulders.

“Oh.” Silence filled the room for a short while and Maki occupied herself with counting the drops of water dripping from the ends of Nico’s pigtails. It was only when the smaller girl shivered that she realized she was being rude. “Oh, let me get you a towel or something…”

“No!” Nico reached out and stopped Maki with a gentle hand on her wrist. “Wait, I need to talk to you about something.”

“You weren’t just passing by then.” Maki commented dryly. She hadn’t thought that had been the case. There was no reason for Nico to be in the area. “What do you want to talk about?”

Nico shifted uneasily from foot to foot. Confessing to Maki wasn’t a decision she’d come to easily. She’d been thinking about it for quite some time now. “It’s just…I’m going to be graduating soon.”

Maki waited for Nico to say something else but when the usually outspoken girl just shifted uncomfortable, she heaved a sigh. “What’s your point, Nico-chan? I was just going to bed, I don’t have time for th…” she trailed off when Nico suddenly tugged at her wrist, yanking her closer. She fell forward against her, gripping her damp shoulders. She barely had enough time to think about the fact that the front of her pyjamas was getting damp from Nico’s wet jacket before lips gently covered her own.

Her eyes widened briefly at the kiss before she felt herself melt into it. It was sudden, but it was just Nico. A few seconds passed before she realized what she was doing and pushed herself away. Nico’s eyes were still shut, her lips slightly parted. “W-What…what the hell are you doing?!”

Nico slowly opened her eyes, a blush covering her cheeks. “That’s what I wanted to tell you. I like you, Maki. No, I love you. I didn’t want to leave before I told. I would…”

“Nico-chan.” Maki interrupted, holding up a hand. It was embarrassing, to listen to her say those things while looking so sincere. It wasn’t like Nico. “Please, stop. I-I don’t feel that way about you. You’re my friend, that’s…that’s all.”

“You don’t?” Nico’s face fell, the hope that had lit up her eyes flickering out. “I thought we had something. I thought…”

“You were wrong.” Maki tried to keep her tone gentle but she couldn’t help but be blunt. She felt like she had to be, to keep from giving the wrong impression. That was it, Nico was probably just confused. “You probably don’t even love me, at least not like that. You must be confused…”

For the first time, Nico looked angry. “Don’t tell me how I feel. I know I love you. If you don’t feel the same way, fine! But don’t tell me how I feel. I love you, Maki!”

“I don’t love you!” Maki regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She watched, her heart in her throat as Nico’s lower lip began to tremble and moisture filled her eyes. “Nico-chan…”

“I have to go.” Nico shoved past Maki and fumbled with the door when she reached it.

Hearing a sob tear from Nico’s throat, Maki stepped forward, either to help her with the door or to comfort her. She wasn’t sure but before she could take another step, Nico had managed to open the door and left, slamming it shut behind her.

Maki numbly locked the door again. It took her a moment to remember that she had been on her way to bed. She turned on her heel and stepped over the small puddle of water left in Nico’s wake. Cursing under her breath, she made her way up the stairs.

—

Maki stared warily across the room at Nico, almost pleading with the older girl to look in her direction. It had been two months since Nico had confessed to her only to be rejected and nothing had been the same since then. Nico barely spoke to her any more, unless it was about μ’s. Gone were their days of bickering over the slightest things.

She should have been relieved. The peace and quiet was something she’d wanted but if she was honest, she hated it. She missed Nico terribly. Her chest seemed to ache whenever she thought of the third year. It had confused her at first but she’d eventually come to the conclusion that she’d make a mistake when she’d shot Nico down. She loved her, but she hadn’t known that then. She’d been blind to her own feelings. She had hurt Nico and she was paying for it now.

A knock at the door caused her to look up in surprise. She did a quick head count. All nine members were in the room already. Besides that, they wouldn’t have knocked. She watched as Rin bounced over to the door and opened it.

Maki had to crane her neck to catch sight of the bespectacled blonde who stood there, a notebook held in front of her. She didn’t recognize her, something that confused her slightly. Someone who looked like that would definitely stand out at their school.

“Pardon the intrusion.” The blonde said politely, her head slightly bowed. “Is Nico-chan here?”  
  
Maki sat up slightly, her interest piked by the question. Why was the blonde looking for Nico? She’d never seen the two of them together.

“Yukarin!” Nico stood up quickly from her chair as Rin moved aside to allow Yukari into the room. “W-What are you doing here?”

Yukari smiled warmly at the sight of Nico and stepped forward, offering her the notebook in her hands. “I wanted to give you this back. You left it at my house last night.”

“Oh, um…thank you.” Nico reached out to take the folder, her cheeks flushed slightly red. “You didn’t have to come all the way here to do that. They’re just notes.”

Yukari shrugged her shoulders in response. “I thought you might need them for class. I didn’t want you to get in trouble.”

For a moment the two stared at each other in silence until Umi awkwardly cleared her throat, snapping Nico out of her trance.

“Oh!” Finally turning her gaze away from Yukari, Nico glanced at her friends. “This is Yukari. Yukarin, this is…”

“The rest of μ’s. Of course.” Yukari answered brightly, glancing around at the nine girls. “I know who you all are. You’re kind of famous.” Her gaze inevitably returned to Nico who fidgeted with the notebook in her hands.

Maki frowned as she watched the interaction. It wasn’t like Nico to get flustered around anyone. For her to seem that way around Yukari made her feel sick with jealousy. And what was with the nickname she’d given her? Yukarin? It wasn’t like Nico at all to address someone with a term of endearment. She didn’t even use honorifics in regards to her friends.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Honoka said happily from Umi’s side. The others nodded in agreement, save for Hanayo who stared at the blonde in awed silence, and Maki who looked like she couldn’t disagree more with Honoka’s statement. “We hope you’re taking care of our Nico-chan.”

“Honoka!” Nico exclaimed, her eyes widening in horror.

Yukari giggled and lay her hand on Nico’s shoulder. “We take care of each other.”

Maki clenched her fists at her side, her chest tightening at Yukari’s words. It was only made worse by the soft smile Nico gave the blonde. Since when was Nico that close to anyone, aside from Maki herself? Even they hadn’t been that close. Most of the time they’d just argued and yet somehow it had always felt like they were closer to each other than they were to the rest of the group. She took a moment to look the blonde over. Not only was she cute but she was hot too. How was that fair? She was tall, with long blonde hair that almost reached her waist and she wasn’t lacking at all in the chest area.

  
She was surprised when Yukari’s gaze turned to her but she didn’t flinch, she just glared back.

“You must be Nishikino-san.” The blonde’s voice was quiet but there was a coldness in her green eyes now. It made Maki wonder if she knew what had happened between her and Nico. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

As quickly as her attention had shifted to Maki, she turned it away again, focusing on Nico. “You’ll come over tonight then? If you help me cook I’ll sing the song for you.”

Nico’s eyes brightened, sending a painful pang resonating through Maki’s chest. Who was this blonde to come in and think she could make Nico so abnormally happy? If anything, that was something she should be doing. “Oh, Nagarekawa?”

“Of course.” Her eyes twinkling, Yukari lowered her hand from Nico’s shoulder. “I’ll see you later, Nico-chan.” She glanced toward Eli and Nozomi who had been silent up until that point. “Eli-chan. Nozomi-chan.”

Maki barely listened to the rest of Yukari’s goodbyes. She was too busy staring at Nico. The look on the older girl’s face unsettled her. It was too soft for her. What, was she in love with this girl or something?

“She seems nice.” Kotori observed as the door was closed behind Yukari. “You seem to have a soft spot for her, Nico-chan.”

“Do you like her, Nicocchi?” Nozomi couldn’t help but tease, amused by Nico’s odd behavior toward the blonde girl. “That’s so cute.”

“I do not.” Nico crossed her arms in front of her chest, a scowl settling upon her face. “She’s my friend, that’s all.”

Maki stared intently at Nico, mentally pleading with her to look in her direction. Was she really so insignificant to her now that she didn’t even get a glance?

“N-Nico-chan, was that…?” Hanayo spoke up suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention toward her. She seemed to be in shock, her hand pressed to her chest. “That was Kohinata Yukari!”

“Why does that matter?” Eli said, confused by Hanayo’s reaction to the other third year. She and Nozomi only knew her in passing but she was sure that Hanayo and Rin didn’t know her at all.

“She’s an idol!” Hanayo exclaimed excitedly, seemingly getting over her shock. She hurried forward, gripping Nico’s arms. “She’s from Nagarekawa Girls, right Nico-chan?”

Nico didn’t look anything short of smug as she nodded in response.

“The local idols?” Honoka asked, her brow furrowing in thought. Her questioned earned her raised eyebrows from her friends and she felt her cheeks flush. “I read that they became idols to save their town.”

“What are you doing with local idols?” Maki finally spoke up, unable to stay quiet. “It’s not like she’s even a real idol or anything.”

Nico turned a sharp stare to Maki. “What would you know about what makes a real idol? Yukari is more of an idol than you’ll ever be. She used her singing to make people happy, she wasn’t trying to be anything else.”

Maki was struck by the realization that it was the first time Nico had looked at her in the past few hours. She stood up, gripping the edge of the desk. “You think that’s good enough?” She couldn’t believe Nico was so close to this girl. It didn’t even make sense. “Why do you even like her? She’s just some stupid girl, she’s not…”

“You?!” Nico exclaimed, clenching her hands into fists at her side. “Maybe that’s why I like her. She actually cares about me. You have no right to tell me who I can and can’t like, Maki. You can’t just expect me to wait for you!”

“There’s nothing to wait for, I already told you that. It’s not like I want you or anything.” Maki’s voice grew increasingly louder by the second. “You can be with whoever you want to be, I don’t care!”

  
Nico sucked in a sharp breath. She had suspected as much but it still hurt to have it confirmed. “You’ve made that clear enough by now. Just stay away from me and don’t talk about my friend.”

The finality of the sentence gave Maki pause. She wasn’t ready for it to be over, nothing had even been solved. She couldn’t think of a way to continue the fight though and she did the only thing she could think of. She hurried out of the room. She didn’t pay attention to the curious stares from the rest of the students, she just kept her head down and run. That was until she bumped into something soft. She felt hands on her arms steadying her and she quickly leaned her head away from the impressive bust of the girl she’d ran into. Her heart dropped when she realized who it was. Of course it would be Nico’s new friend. She’d gone through her entire first year without meeting her and now she was running into her in hallways.

“Are you alright, Nishikino-san?” Yukari asked, concern lacing her tone. She stepped back in surprise when Maki harshly pushed herself away.

“You.” Maki scowled, narrowing her eyes at the third year. “What are you doing with Nico-chan? You can’t just…” she trailed off as a hand closed around her wrist.

“Maki-chan!” Nozomi’s exclaimed brightly, tugging the redhead close to her side. She smiled briefly at Yukari before she began to drag Maki off. “Excuse us, Yukari-chan.”

“What the hell…?” Maki struggled against Nozomi’s hold but couldn’t free herself. A moment later she was dragged into an empty classroom and Nozomi finally let go of her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned a frown toward the older girl. “Why did you do that?”

“Save you from an uncomfortable confrontation?” Nozomi placed one finger on her chin as if she was thinking about it. “You were going to embarrass yourself. Besides, I couldn’t let you ruin what Nicocchi has with Yukari-chan.”

Maki’s eyes widened in surprise. “Whose side are you on anyway?!”

“Nicocchi’s.” The answer was blunt and automatic, causing Maki to grimace and look away. “I’m not against you. You can’t be angry about this, Maki-chan. You’re the one who rejected her.”

Maki clenched her jaw. “She actually told you about that?”

“Of course. Who else do you think she’d go to after something like that happened?” Nozomi asked, raising an eyebrow at Maki. “You really hurt her.”

Maki bit down hard on her lower lip, feeling her eyes begin to sting with incoming tears.

“You love her, don’t you?” Nozomi asked knowingly. She took a step forward but she knew better than to reach out to Maki. “If you want her, you should fight for her. But not like this. What happened back in the club room…I know it’s going to make her think you don’t care about her.”

“Who says I do?” Maki asked gruffly. She reached up, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. “I didn’t say anything.”

Nozomi shook her head, a bemused smile tugging at her lips. “You remind me so much of Elichi.”

“You’ve said that before.” Maki muttered. She knew what it meant. Nozomi could see right through her, it seemed. “Yukari is…”

Nozomi sighed, at a loss. “She’s good for Nicocchi. She’s honest and she’s kind. They really care about each other. But that doesn’t mean…”

“Of course it does.” Maki finally raised her eyes to look at Nozomi. “I’m glad it does. If I told Nico-chan how I feel, if we were together, I would just hurt her. It’s better this way. I do want her to be happy, even if it doesn’t seem that way.”

“Do you really think Nicocchi’s going to be happy without you?” Nozomi watched as Maki walked toward the door. She didn’t stop her.

“She already is.” Maki slipped from the room, leaving Nozomi staring after her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a choice between...NozoEli or KanaMari next (or M-rated KotoUmi).


	5. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for today because it's short. From prompt: 'EliUmi + 'Shh, c'mere'.

Eli kept her gaze fixed on the ground as she trailed down the corridor, a troubled expression on her face. The sound of the slap that had been delivered to Honoka’s face echoed in her mind, making her shudder. She hadn’t expected the blow, and by the look on Honoka’s face, neither had she. She had run off, a broken sob tearing from her throat. Eli was confident that she would be alright. Nozomi had followed her, after all. She would take care of her. Umi on the other hand had stood motionless for a few long moments, horror gradually replacing the anger on her face before she had fled too. As fast as Eli had been to follow, the other girl was quicker and had managed to lose her.

She continued walking down the hallway until a choked sound caused her to stop abruptly, her breath held as she listened out for the sound. It was a few long seconds before she heard it again, coming from a room to her left. She was surprised to find that it was coming from the student council room. Of all places, she hadn’t expected Umi to go there. Suddenly doubting that it was even Umi she could hear, she carefully let herself into the room. Her gaze found the girl she was looking for immediately and she froze, her breath catching in her throat. The dark haired girl was sitting in a seat at the desk, her knees pulled close to her chest. She was obviously trying to stifle her sobs though she wasn’t quite managing.

“Umi…” Eli whispered, taking a step forward. Her chest ached with sympathy. She remembered just a few months ago when her opinion of Umi had been drastically different. She had found her to be pushy, annoying and self-centered. Everything that Eli hated really. All she had seemed to care about was being an idol and it had only made Eli dislike her more. Now she understood Umi’s love of μ’s and her friends. It was just one of the many things she loved about her. She didn’t flinch at the thought. She had long since accepted that she loved Umi. Not like she loved Honoka and the others, she was in love with her. It was still an unnerving thought but it was one she had come to terms with. Regardless, it wasn’t important now. Not when Umi was in such a state.

Umi looked up sharply at the sound of her name, her eyes wide and tear filled. She looked guarded for a moment, as if she was going to snap at whoever had dared to interrupt her. Upon seeing Eli, her features crumbled once again. “E-Eli…”

Eli inhaled sharply, feeling her own eyes sting with tears. It almost felt as though Umi’s pain was her own. The sight of the other girl hurting sent an ache reverberating through her chest. “It’s going to be alright.” She stepped forward toward Umi, wanting nothing more than to take her into her arms. “Honoka will…”

“I hate her!” Umi slammed her fist down on the table, her teary eyes fiery with rage. Eli’s stride faltered. It didn’t seem as though she had calmed down after all, her anger had merely mixed with the pain she felt. “This is all her fault. I would never have done this if she hadn’t done it first! Kotori never would have! I hate her!”

Eli picked up her pace to catch Umi’s fist before she could slam it down onto the table again. “No, you don’t.”

“I do!” Umi pulled her hand back and opened it, showing Eli the red mark on her hand. She could barely feel the sting anymore. “She’s the worst kind of person!”

“You love her.” Eli corrected, her voice somehow gentle despite her firmness. She knew that Umi didn’t mean what she was saying. She had seen her when Honoka had fainted. Both she and Kotori had been more afraid than Eli had ever seen them. They had refused to leave Honoka’s side until they knew that she was out of danger. “Despite her faults. So does Kotori.”

Umi opened her mouth to protest but Eli’s words seemed to sink in and she finally lost the last shred of control. She leaned forward, sobbing unreservedly into her folded arms. She could barely believe what she had done to her friend. Honoka had looked so hurt before she’d run off.

“I’ve lost them both.” She managed to speak between sobs, barely feeling Eli’s hand come to rest upon her shoulder. She had just destroyed her friendship with Honoka and Kotori was leaving her, was leaving them both. “I’ve never…” She choked on her words, her tears coming thicker and faster. They had always been together. “I don’t have anyone left, Eli!”

Eli’s eyes dampened as she watched Umi sobbing loudly. She reached out and gripped her arm to turn her toward her as she sank down into the chair next to her. “Shh, c'mere.” She didn’t dwell on her surprise when Umi sank willingly into her arms, clutching her tightly. Her chest was instantly soaked with tears but she couldn’t bring herself to care. “You have me, Umi. You’ll always have me.”

Umi clenched Eli’s sweater in her fists as she shook against her, her tears still coming thick. “Don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me.”

“I would never.” Eli whispered honestly. She turned slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Umi’s head as she held her closer. It felt odd to see the usually composed girl so vulnerable. She wished she could fix it. “I promise, Umi. I’m right here.”

THE END.


	6. We Can't Leave Us Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partially written from a prompt about Mari getting sick and Dia and Kanan helping her. Also partially a ‘what if Kanan hadn’t come to her senses so fast?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this. Also I’m still on the lookout for ChikaRiko and KanaMari prompts if anyone wants to send them over. I like writing angst. But anything will be fine. 
> 
> If you were wondering why it’s a long title too, it’s because I couldn’t really think of one and Scars by James Bay is such a good Kanamari song, seriously…

The news that a third year had fainted in the hallways didn’t take long to spread around the school. Nothing interesting ever seemed to happen so when it did it seemed to be all the students could talk about.   
  
Being the student council president, Dia usually tried not to pay attention to the gossiping from the other students but given that it seemed to be a serious incident, she hadn’t been able to keep from listening in. The incident was made all that more gossip worthy by the fact that the student who’d collapsed was the new director.   
  
Upon hearing the news, Dia’s chest had constricted with fear. It wasn’t as though she wanted to care so much, it was just an automatic reaction to hearing that her old friend had been in an accident. She didn’t really care. That was what she kept telling herself as she made her way down the corridor, her hands clenched anxiously at her sides. She was just taking her role as student council president seriously by going to see Mari. She didn’t really care.   
  
She wondered if she looked as frustrated as she felt as she made her way toward the nurse’s office. Students seemed to be all but scrambling out of her way. Even Ruby, who had tried to speak to her as she made her way past had returned to Hanamura’s side after a few seconds. 

She stepped into the nurse’s office, glancing around. The nurse was there, looking over some notes she’d taken but she looked up when Dia entered the room.   
  
“Pardon the intrusion.” Dia said politely, taking a step forward. She couldn’t see Mari but the curtains were pulled around some of the beds. “I’m here for Ohara Mari, the girl who fainted earlier. I just wanted to know how she is.”  
  
The nurse looked surprised by the forward question but she quickly gathered herself, getting to her feet from the seat she was sitting on. “She’s fine, it seems she has a simple cold. Combined with exhaustion, that’s what caused her to faint.”  
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Part of Dia wanted to stay and see for herself but she stubbornly ignored it. It wasn’t as though she really cared, she told herself again. Now that she knew Mari was okay she could leave. It wasn’t her responsibility.   
  
Just outside of the room, she paused at hearing a curtain being yanked back. Quickly, she pressed her back against the wall to the wall next to the door.   
  
“Dia?!” She heard her name called out in Mari’s voice and closed her eyes. She half expected Mari to follow her from the room but all she heard after was Mari continuing, her tone a bit weak and defeated. “There was someone here, wasn’t there?”  
  
“Just the student council president.” Dia heard the nurse say, a trace of a sigh in her voice. “Please get back into bed Ohara-san.”  
  
Gritting her teeth, Dia tore herself away from the door and moved quickly down the hallway. It wasn’t her business and she really didn’t care.   
  
—  
  
She should have known better than to run through the rain like she had. It was no wonder she had caught a cold, really. She couldn’t remember how long she had been in the rain, nor how long she had stood around in wet clothes, waiting for Kanan to appear before they’d talked. Kanan had left without a word, refusing her offer to slap her back. She didn’t know how long she’d stood there after that either, feeling numbness wash over her. All she knew was that when she’d finally trudged back home she had been shivering from the cold, her clothes clinging uncomfortably to her skin. She had barely slept that night, too busy thinking about what Dia had told her.   
  
It hadn’t been much of a surprise when she’d been ill the next day but she hadn’t expected it to get so bad that she passed out in the corridor. It was a bit embarrassing if she was honest. Despite her dramatics she liked to think she was too dignified to do such a thing. It had been a more pleasant surprise when Dia had come to check on her, though of course her childhood friend hadn’t stayed long enough to speak to her. It was the thought that counted, she supposed.   
  
She should have also known better than to sit on her balcony that evening. She supposed she hadn’t been making very many smart decisions lately. Quite the opposite in fact. She wondered if coming back had even been the right decision. She was staring into the distance, lost in her own thoughts when the flash of a light on the docs caught her attention. Her heart leapt to her throat. That was their signal.   
  
“Kanan…” She breathed out, stumbling to her feet. Her head still ached from being ill but there was no way she could ignore Kanan when she was reaching out to her. She hurried downstairs, barely remembering to stop to slide her shoes on. Despite how ill she felt she managed to get to the docks within a few minutes, though she was quite breathless from the run.   
  
She didn’t see Kanan and the flashing light had stopped. She stooped over, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.   
  
“You couldn’t at least worn a jacket.” Kanan’s voice sounded suddenly and Mari quickly straightened up only to pause at her old friend’s next words. “Don’t turn around.”  
  
“Okay?” Mari wondered if this was some kind of payback for the slap she’d delivered the previous day. Maybe in a moment she’d be shoved right into the water in front of her. She shook her head at the thought. She knew Kanan. She would never do something so cruel.   
  
She heard footsteps behind her and then hands were grasping at the back of the white summer dress she was wearing. She inhaled sharply in surprise. It wasn’t quite hugging, but Kanan was right there behind her. She could feel it in the way Kanan’s warm body was pressed against her back, in the cold nose that brushed against her back coupled with the way her skin tingled with every exhale from the girl behind her. She could feel Kanan’s presence in the warm tears that spilled onto her shoulder.   
  
“K-Kanan…”  
  
“Don’t.” Kanan interrupted, her voice shaky. “Don’t talk. It’s my turn now.” She waited for Mari’s answering nod before she took a deep breath and spoke up again. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Mari felt herself tense instinctively, half expecting Kanan to do just that. “But?”  
  
“No buts. I was explaining why I wouldn’t slap you yesterday.” Kanan answered, her voice quiet. “I don’t like seeing you hurt. When I saw how much pain you were in in Tokyo, when I saw you give up on your dreams…”  
  
“Those were never my dreams.” Mari had been trying to stay silent and let Kanan speak but she had to interrupt. “I told you, my dream was to stay with you. My dream was for you to keep singing, not…this.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” The tightness Mari had felt in the middle of her back from Kanan bunching up her dress in her fists disappeared and she felt a wave of panic at the idea of Kanan walking away from her yet again. She didn’t have time to react before arms slid around her waist though, embracing her tightly. When Kanan spoke next her voice was thick with emotion. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I just wanted you to be happy.”  
  
“You’re hugging me.” Mari’s eyes stung with oncoming tears that matched Kanan’s. She turned hurriedly in the tight embrace, throwing her arms around Kanan’s shoulders to hug her back. She was sobbing, she knew that, but she couldn’t control herself. She could feel Kanan crying too, the two of them clinging tightly to the other as if they were afraid the other one would fade away at any second. “Kanan…Kanan!”  
  
A hand pressed against the back of her head and she vaguely heard Kanan gently shush her, trying to soothe her even though she was in a similar state. It was so like her, to always look out for her. Dia had been right.   
  
“Stay.” Kanan pleaded softly, sniffling back her own tears as she felt Mari begin to lean back. She embraced her tighter, her eyes clenching shut. “Don’t leave again.” She was being selfish but she didn’t care. She needed to be. “Mari, please. I’ve been so stupid, I’m sorry…”  
  
“I’m sorry too.” Mari held Kanan tighter, deciding against trying to pull away again. It wasn’t as though she wanted to leave anyway. She’d never wanted to.  
  
“I won’t let go again, I won’t.”  
  
Mari tilted her head up slightly to look into Kanan’s eyes. “I love you, Kanan. I always  _always_ …” she was cut off by warm lips pressing against her own. Her eyes widened for a split second before she melted into it, her eyes flitting closed. Kanan was soft and warm, just like she’d imagined. She was gentle, though the hand on her jaw guided her carefully. It was so like her and Mari felt more tears threaten to burst forward.   
  
When Kanan pulled away, her eyes were wide and anxious, still laced with moisture. “I won’t let go, I swear.”  
  
Mari answered her by dragging her close and kissing her with a hint of desperation. She wouldn’t let go either, of Kanan or Dia. 


	7. Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From prompt: 'Eli and Nozomi being extremely parental and someone pointing it out to them'.

“I’m hungry.” Rin complained petulantly, her upper half draped over the table in the middle of the room. “Why couldn’t we have this club meeting at school?”

“Because someone has responsibilities as the student council president.” Umi said, shooting Honoka a warning look. “So we had to help her catch up on her work.”

Honoka laughed in response, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. She didn’t mean to slack off, she was just easily distracted. “I’m sorry, Umi-chan. I didn’t mean to make you and Kotori-chan work more than you had to.”

Kotori melted at the sad glance she received from Honoka. She patted the other girl’s hand, her attention focused on Umi. “She’s getting better at it, Umi-chan.”

“You’re too soft on her.” Umi mumbled though she stopped complaining. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe she was too soft on both of them, in her own way.

Satisfied that she had been forgiven, Honoka glanced around the room in search of something to do. She paused when she noticed both Eli and Nozomi staring at her intently. “Eli-senpai? Nozomi-chan?”

Nozomi and Eli glanced briefly at each other, seemingly surprised that they had both noticed the same thing. They held the stare for a moment, a silent question passing between them before they turned their attention back to Honoka, their eyes narrowed. Honoka swallowed apprehensively. Eli and Nozomi were scary when they got like this.

“Your voice sounds thicker than usual.” Nozomi accused, having noticed the strange tone of Honoka’s voice as soon as she’d greeted them.

Eli chimed in, pointing to Honoka’s face. “And your nose is red, where you’ve been rubbing at it all night.”

Honoka’s eyes widened in surprise and she lifted a hand to cover her nose. “I-I um…” She stuttered nervously, struggling to comprehend how observant the two were.

“Were you out in the rain last night, Honoka?” Eli stood from her position on the floor, using Nozomi’s shoulder to push herself up.

“Um…yes. Only for a while.” Honoka’s cheeks flushed upon being caught and she lowered her head in shame.

“Honoka-chan!” Umi berated while Kotori gave a long-suffering sigh and shook her head.

“I couldn’t sleep and I thought going for a run might help.” Honoka pouted without looking up at her friends. She had learned her lesson about overdoing it but she had only been out for a few minutes. Besides that, it hadn’t been raining when she’d started running. She looked up as something was wrapped around her shoulders. She recognized it as the blanket she kept beneath her bed for especially cold nights. “Thanks, Eli-senpai.”

“You should know better, Honoka.” Eli said disapprovingly as she made sure the blanket was secure. “We don’t want you to get sick again.” She pressed the palm of her hand gently to Honoka’s forehead, finding that she didn’t have a temperature.

“If you can’t sleep you should call one of us.” Nozomi said in support of Eli. “We don’t mind, right Elichi?”

“Right.” Eli stepped away, satisfied that Honoka was warm enough. “She doesn’t have a fever but she’s shivering.”

“I’ll make some tea.” Nozomi got to her feet and motioned for Eli to follow her out of the room. The blonde did so, entwining her fingers with Nozomi’s when she reached her.

Maki watched in silence as Eli and Nozomi left the room and closed the door behind them. When she was sure they were gone, she heaved a sigh. “Has anyone else noticed how odd they’re acting?”

“Odd?” Umi echoed in confusion, her brow furrowing slightly. “How so? They always act at least a bit odd, especially Nozomi.” She lowered her voice toward the end as if she expected Nozomi to hear what she was saying.

“Odder than usual.” Maki said with a shake of her head. It was normal for Eli and Nozomi to take a protective role when it came to the rest of the group but they were acting strangely parental. “They’re fussing over us. I thought it was just a third year thing at first but…”

“I’m a third year and I’m not fussing at all.” Nico pointed out, looking strangely smug about that.

Maki stared at her blankly for a long moment before spoke up. “I always forget that you’re a third year. Maybe it’s because you act like such a child all of the time.”

“Hey!” Nico exclaimed, her face turning red. “At least I’m not a…”

“That’s enough!” Umi interrupted loudly before Maki and Nico had the chance to get into a verbal sparring match. She rubbed her temples wearily when the two of them fell silent. “I think you have a point. They have been fussing over us quite a bit lately.”

“How so?” Maki asked, genuinely interested. She had no intention of giving her own example. It was plain embarrassing. She had somehow fallen asleep at the piano after school and woken to find her head in Nozomi’s lap, the other girl’s jacket covering her. She was ashamed to admit that she’d pretended to be asleep for a good ten minutes as Nozomi played with her hair. Of course Nozomi had known that she was awake and had teased her gently about it. When Maki had expressed her embarrassment, Nozomi had merely shook her head and declared that it was fine, it was just something she needed sometimes. Everyone did.

“I was…” Umi hesitated, briefly biting her bottom lip. “Upset with myself the other day when I couldn’t find any inspiration to write lyrics. Eli made me feel better.”

“How?” Surprisingly it was Nico who spoke, earning herself a few startled looks. She ignored them, focusing on Umi with a strangely serious expression on her face.

“She just…hugged me out of nowhere.” Umi’s cheeks turned red and she pointedly looked anywhere but at her friends. “She wouldn’t let go of me for a long time and she told me it would be alright, that the words would come to me eventually. I just needed to give it some more time.”

“That’s so cute, Umi-chan!” Honoka exclaimed while the rest of the group, minus Nico nodded in agreement. She sniffled softly and rubbed at her nose with the blanket Eli had provided her with. “Eli-senpai is so thoughtful.”

Umi gave a meek shrug of her shoulders and glanced around at the rest of the group. “Have they been like this with everyone?”

“They walked me and Rin both home a few nights ago.” Hanayo piped up from her position next to Rin. The short haired girl was busy muttering something about Ramen. “When I was staying at her house. They said they didn’t want us to walk home in the dark. Nozomi gave me her jacket too because I had forgotten mine.”

Kotori sat up straighter when everyone’s attention turned to her. “Me? Oh um…I suppose they have been acting more protective than usual lately. Nozomi-chan keeps telling me not to overdo it. She says that she doesn’t want me to overwork myself.”

Umi looked briefly concerned at the thought of Nozomi having to warn Kotori of such a thing. Surely she would notice if Kotori was working too hard.

Seeing where the conversation was going, Maki quickly spoke up. “I’m not giving my example, it’s too embarrassing.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, a determined look on her face.

“What about you, Nico?” Honoka asked, her voice slightly stuff due to her cold. “Have you noticed anything?”

“Huh?” Nico was broken from her troubled thoughts as she was spoke to directly. She pasted a fake grin onto her lips and nodded her head. “Of course. They’ve done all of those things. I didn’t see any need to bring it up because I’m so used to it.”

Maki looked sceptical but she didn’t say anything, figuring that Nico was lying for a reason. She hadn’t failed to notice the unusually somber expression on her face a few moments ago.

“It’s getting annoying.” Umi commented dryly, running a hand through her hair. “I only mentioned one of the things Eli has done. They’ve both done a lot more.” She was met with a mumble of agreement from some of the others.

“I don’t mind.” Honoka said blissfully as she snuggled deeper into the blanket she had been wrapped in.

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Umi muttered, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her friends. She was sure Honoka enjoyed every second of being fussed over by the two older girls.

Rin, seemingly overcoming her hunger for a moment, sat up straight and turned to Maki, a mischievous look on her face. “Say Maki-chan…”

Maki’s eyes widened and she began to shake her head vehemently. Rin didn’t know the ways in which Eli and Nozomi had fussed over her but she wasn’t about to let her ask either. “I’m not telling you.”

Honoka grinned at Maki’s reluctance to tell them. “You make it sound as though they don’t fuss over you in the same way as they fuss over us.” She accused suggestively.

“That’s not it!” Maki grabbed a pillow and threw it in Honoka’s direction, hitting her in the face with it. Honoka pouted at the light blow while Kotori giggled into her hand.

Nico glared at nothing in particular at the suggestion but she didn’t say anything about it.

“Anyway…” Umi waved a hand in front of her face, certain that her cheeks were burning as brightly with embarrassment as Maki’s were. “Someone should mention it to them.”

“I’m not doing it.” Honoka said, rubbing her forehead rather than her nose this time. “I don’t mind it so I’m not saying anything about it.”

“Neither am I.” Maki, Hanayo and Rin said in unison.

“Maybe…” Umi spoke as everyone’s eyes turned to Kotori. “Maybe it would be best if it came from you, Kotori. You can break it to them gently and you won’t get embarrassed about it like I would. If…” She was cut off abruptly as the door opened, signalling the return of the older girls.

Nozomi set the tray she was holding on the table, glancing curiously between the other seven members. “You’re all quiet.” She observed in amusement. They were hardly ever quiet. Maki and Nico weren’t even squabbling as they usually did.

Honoka beamed happily as Nozomi pressed a cup of warm tea into her hands. “Thank you, Nozomi-chan.” She sipped at the liquid, finding it warmed her through.

Umi did her best not to roll her eyes at the perfectly content look on Honoka’s face. She seemed to be revelling in the attention. “Actually um…there was something…” She stumbled over her words, uncertain as to how to explain the problem. “Kotori wanted to tell you something.”

Kotori’s eyes widened in surprise and she glanced at Umi to see an apologetic look on her face.

“What is it, Kotori?” Eli asked, genuine concern in her eyes as she sat down in the space she’d previously occupied. “Is something wrong?”

“N-No, it’s not that. It’s just…we were talking while you were both out of the room. About how strangely the two of you have been acting lately.” Kotori began awkwardly. “We couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been strangely parental and…we were wondering why.”

“Oh.” Eli glanced at Nozomi, giving a shrug. “I don’t know. There really isn’t a reason. Maybe because we’re graduating soon so we want to take care of you all while we can.”

Nozomi nodded in agreement with her girlfriend and reached over to squeeze her hand. They had spoken about graduating quite a bit recently, about their hopes but mainly their fears. Neither of them were looking forward to being separated from their friends. “Soon we won’t see each other very often.”

Honoka frowned at the thought and drew the blanket tighter around her shoulders. Likewise, the others looked troubled by it. “I didn’t think of it like that.”

“If you want us to stop, we will.” Eli said reluctantly. “Or at least we’ll try not to be as overbearing as we are, right Nozomi?” She glanced to Nozomi, receiving a nod in response.

“It’s fine.” Umi spoke up, much to the surprise of everyone else. A few moments ago she had seemed eager for them to stop. “I suppose…it’s nice to have someone older than you to look out for you.”

Nozomi grinned at Umi’s admission and leaned into Eli’s side. “Then we won’t stop if everyone agrees.”

There was a murmur of agreement in response. Maki, who was only half listening watched in concern as Nico stayed silent, her back pressed against the far wall. She was about to push herself to her feet and head over there when Honoka suggested a movie and Nico looked up, catching her eye. She quickly looked away, embarrassed that she had being caught staring.

—

“Elichi.” Nozomi whispered, nudging the girl pressed against her side. The blonde’s head was resting on her shoulder and she seemed to be quickly falling asleep. The others were immersed in a movie, having changed into pyjamas after they’d decided that they would sleep over that night. It was easier than having to walk home after all.

Eli wearily lifted her head from Nozomi’s shoulder, giving her a confused look. She didn’t see anything wrong with falling asleep right where she was. She was sure that Nozomi would wake her when the movie was over so they could get more comfortable. “Hmm?”

“Look.” Nozomi nodded to something across the room and Eli curiously glanced in that direction. She was surprised to find Nico had stood up and was walking slowly toward the door.

“She’s probably going to the bathroom.” She mumbled, preparing to move into her previous position until Nozomi shook her head.

“Come on.” Nozomi stood up as Nico left the room and offered her hand to Eli. “She obviously wants us to follow her.”

Eli grasped Nozomi’s hand and allowed her to pull her to her feet. A glance around the room assured her that everyone else was too engrossed in the movie to notice they were leaving. That was, aside from Maki who was casting concerned looks toward the door. She must have noticed Nico walk out, Eli figured. She caught the younger girl’s eye and gave her a reassuring smile before leaving the room with Nozomi. Together, they walked into the kitchen after Nico, finding her already staring out of the window.

“Nicocchi?” Nozomi called unsurely. Nico hadn’t even glanced in their direction when they’d entered the room. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Nico answered, irritation audible in her tone. “Everything’s fine.”

Eli shared a look with Nozomi. That obviously wasn’t the case. “Well if you say so, I suppose we’ll be getting back to the movie.” She said with a knowing smirk.

“You know what?” Nico spun around on her heel before Eli even had a chance to pretend to leave the room with Nozomi. “I want to know what’s wrong with the two of you! You’ve spent all of this time fussing over the others but…” She trailed off, her fists clenched at her sides. It was embarrassing to be asking them this but she had to know why they’d missed her out. “You’ve never done the same for me! Neither of you. What’s that about?!”

Understanding dawned on Eli and Nozomi as they watched Nico’s lower lip tremble slightly. She was clearly feeling neglected though there was no need.

“Are you jealous?” Eli asked with a gentle smile as she let go of Nozomi’s hand. “There’s no need to be, Nico.”

“Like I need it anyway.” Nico didn’t seem to be listening to Eli, still trying to say something to make herself feel less embarrassed. “I’m Nico Nii, I don’t need anyone else.”

“Tell the truth, Nicocchi.” Nozomi held her hands up in front of her and threateningly wiggled her fingers, causing Nico to shrink back in fear that she’d be subject to Nozomi’s infamous groping.

“F-Fine, I’m jealous! It doesn’t matter!”

Nozomi grinned and advanced on Nico, only to have her try to run. She caught the other girl easily but instead of groping her, she embraced her tightly from behind. “There’s no need to feel neglected or jealous, Nicocchi. Elichi and I love you just as much as we love the others. We just have to look out for you less than we do with them.”

“We do the same for you, it’s just less obvious. You don’t need us as much as they do.” Eli chimed in as she approached the two of them. She leaned in to join in the embrace, effectively sandwiching Nico between herself and Nozomi.

“Idiots, I wish I’d never said anything now.” Nico grumbled though she willing rested her chin on Eli’s shoulder. She paused for a moment, wondering whether her next question would be even more embarrassing. “How did you do the same for me?”

Nozomi and Eli were silent for a moment, neither of them making an effort to pull away from the embrace.

“Last week when we went out to eat together, there was a guy leering at you from across the restaurant.” Eli finally spoke up, remembering it quite clearly. “When he was on his way out, Nozomi ‘accidentally’ shoved him.”

“And Elichi ‘accidentally’ threw her water in his face.” Nozomi chuckled softly at the memory of her girlfriend’s action. Somehow they had managed to stay out of sight of the others though she wasn’t sure how. “Then she told him and his idiot friends never to look at you like that again.”

Nico was silent for a moment before she spoke up, her words coming out choked with emotion. “You’re both stupidly overprotective. You should work on that.”

“Never.” Eli finally let go of Nico and stepped back, Nozomi doing the same thing a moment later. “You’re stuck with us. All of you are.”

“I’m going back to the others.” Nico said, her cheeks still red with embarrassment. She hurried to the door but paused just short of leaving. “Thank you for…you know. I think…you guys would make great parents.”

Eli watched with a warm smile on her face as Nico hurried out of the room. A moment later a pair of arms slipped around her waist and she leaned back into Nozomi with a soft sigh.

“Those friends of ours are troublesome.” Nozomi whispered fondly, pressing her lips to Eli’s neck.

Eli hummed softly in agreement. She knew that neither of them would trade their friends for anything.

“Parents?” Nozomi gave a gentle laugh as she thought of Nico’s parting words about them. “I think it’s a bit early for that, don’t you?”

“Definitely too early for that.” Eli turned in Nozomi’s arms and wrapped her own around the other girl’s neck to tug her in for a kiss.

Nozomi’s eyes slid shut as she kissed Eli back. “After all, I’d have to marry you first.”

Eli’s cheeks flushed, her heart skipping a beat at the thought. “Shut up.” She mumbled playfully against Nozomi’s lips. She pressed her back against the counter, easily distracting her by kissing her deeply.


	8. Frustration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M rated, just for this chapter! HonoUmi. Umi is sexually frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M RATED!!!  
> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos, you guys are awesome! :D

“Honoka.” Umi gasped softly as warm lips found their way to her neck. She bit down on her lip, her eyes closed as she let Honoka continue. 

She wasn’t sure how they’d gotten into this position. One minute they’d been doing homework and the next she was on her back, her books kicked to the bottom of the bed. She vaguely remembered being the one to kiss Honoka first. It wasn’t a move she would usually make though in her defense Honoka had been touching her, teasing her into making the first move with brushes of her hand against her back and neck. It was only when Honoka’s hand had disappeared under her school shirt that Umi had snapped and turned around to kiss her.   
“D-Don’t…” Umi inhaled sharply as Honoka gently bit down on her neck, soothing the area with her tongue a moment later. She had meant to say ‘don’t leave a mark’ but that wasn’t what she came out with. “Don’t stop…”  
She felt Honoka smirk against her neck and a moment later her friend pushed herself up only to swing a leg over Umi’s hips, settling herself on top of her. 

Umi let out an embarrassed squeak of surprise but she didn’t argue. Instead as Honoka kissed her again, she tangled her fingers into soft hair and parted her lips, needily allowing Honoka to deepen the kiss. 

They had been dating for three months now and the furthest they got was innocent kisses. Whenever Honoka felt like she was going too far she would recoil and apologize profusely. Umi got the distinct impression that Honoka had spoken to Kotori who would have suggested that she take control though it seemed Honoka’s own conscience wouldn’t let her. It was fine with Umi in the beginning. She didn’t need anything but innocent kisses and warm embraces and Honoka was being thoughtful by not pushing her. But now it was just getting frustrating. Not that she would ever admit that to Honoka. 

“Maybe we should go back to homework.” Honoka whispered breathlessly, pulling away by a fraction. 

“You hate homework.” Umi muttered, leaning up in an attempt to recapture Honoka’s lips. The other girl leaned back a bit though and Umi whined. 

Honoka raised an eyebrow at the sound. “Umi-chan?”

Umi huffed and looked away. She would never be able to ask Honoka to keep going. It was too embarrassing, too shameless. 

Honoka cocked her head, confused by the pout on Umi’s face. “Do you…not want me to stop?” She asked, hope seeping into her voice. “If Umi-chan wants…” She trailed off as Umi’s cheeks seemed to redden. Deciding to be quiet, she pressed her hand to Umi’s cheek and leaned in, kissing her again. She was pleasantly surprised when Umi’s arms went around her neck, drawing her as close as she could. 

She inhaled sharply through her nose when she felt Umi’s hands nimbly untuck her shirt from her skirt. A moment later cool hands were under her shirt, skirting over her back and stomach up to her chest. She couldn’t help but wonder what had gotten into her girlfriend. Usually Umi wasn’t so forward. She didn’t ask though, pressing forward into Umi’s touch instead. 

She pulled away for a quick breath and experimentally took Umi’s lower lip between her own, sucking gently at the flesh. The soft moan she got from the other girl in response sent a flood of heat through her. “Umi-chan…” She muttered, kissing Umi again. There was something different about this kiss though. It was desperate, deep and passionate, not like the gentle, affectionate kisses they usually shared. Umi’s hand was back in her hair suddenly and she was deepening the kiss, her tongue flicking against hers.

“Honoka…” Umi gasped into her mouth, her hips bucking up toward Honoka’s. “Honoka…”

“Mmm?” Honoka questioned, almost unconsciously grinding her hips forward against Umi’s. Her usual fears that she was pushing Umi came to mind but she couldn’t stop moving. It felt too good to stop. 

“I-I…” Umi shook her head and slid her hands down Honoka’s back. 

Honoka gasped as Umi’s hands slid further down to her ass and she pulled her tight against her, her hips grinding needily. It wasn’t like Umi to be so forward but she couldn’t say that she minded.

“Honoka…” Umi whimpered, trying to arch closer to Honoka. 

Honoka’s breath hitched as she took in the way Umi’s eyes were darkened with desire. She slid her hand between them. Umi’s skirt was already pushed up because of their movements but she pushed it out of the way fully, allowing her fingers to brush against Umi’s panties. 

Umi’s eyes went wide. “H-Honoka…”

“It’s okay.” Honoka murmured, rubbing her fingers up and down, more firmly this time. She was surprised by how hot it felt. And how damp Umi’s panties seem to have gotten. Wanting to feel more, she slid her fingers under the elastic, allowing them to trail through sodden folds. 

Suddenly Umi moaned loudly and tensed, her hips jerking into Honoka’s touch for a moment before she collapsed back onto the bed. 

“U-Umi-chan, did you…?” Honoka took her hand away quickly and watched as Umi covered her red face with her hands. “Oh…”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it!” Umi exclaimed loudly, still trembling in the aftermath. “I didn’t mean to, I…” She was silenced by her hands being pulled away from her face, lips pressing against hers. 

“Do you regret it?” Honoka asked, sinking back down next to Umi. 

“N-No but…” Umi hastily pushed her skirt back down. “I-It’s shameless.”

Honoka laughed and kissed Umi’s shoulder this time. “It’s not. We’re a couple, aren’t we? And we love each other. And…I wanted to. I’m glad I made Umi-chan feel good…”

Umi grumbled under her breath but didn’t protest. “I suppose it’s fine if it’s just you…”

Honoka grinned victoriously, her smile only widening when Umi moved closer, pressing her forehead against her chest.


	9. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika takes You to a Muse concert where she has what could be described as a fateful encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick crossover (kind of) thing between Love Live and LL Sunshine. Includes some NozoEli, some KotoHono, some YouChika/ChikaYou and some…HonoChika (not really…but I can’t help but ship them, oh man!). Oh but feel free to tell me what you think of the HonoChika if you want because I'm thinking about uploading my HonoChika wip.

“Here, You-chan!” Chika exclaimed energetically as she rushed for the front of the crowd, tugging You along by the hand behind her.   
  
You, used to such treatment from her boisterous friend resigned herself to ducking out of the way of people as she allowed herself to be dragged along. They came to an abrupt stop and You crashed right into Chika’s back.   
  
Chika didn’t even seem to notice, too busy staring up at the huge television screen above them. “There they are!”  
  
“What? Where?” You followed Chika’s gaze up to the television screen and gave pause at the sight of the nine idols. “Wait…I thought this concert was meant to be live. You dragged me on this trip to watch people on a screen? Chika-chan…”  
  
“It is live!” Chika exclaimed, unfazed by You’s disappointment. She gave a squeeze to the hand in her own. “They’re on the roof, we just need to watch them from down here! It’s almost like we’re in touching distance though, right?”  
  
You wasn’t convinced but she couldn’t argue with the excitement on Chika’s face. “I guess. But…”

“There she is!” Chika was already looking back to the screen, her eyes alight with awe as she pointed up at it. “Kousaka Honoka. She’s my idol!”  
  
You couldn’t help but chuckle as Chika practically began to jump up and down in excitement. It was somewhat contagious, she found, her stomach beginning to flutter as she looked up at the screen.   
  
“She’s pretty.” She noted, standing up on her tiptoes to see past the person who’d decided to stand in front of them. “Is she the…” She paused, trying to think of the correct terminology. She’d only just begun to learn from Chika. “Center?”   
  
“That’s the best part about Muse!” Chika exclaimed, though she didn’t take her eyes away from the screen. “Nobody is center really. They change all of the time.”  
  
“Oh.” It struck her as a bit strange but You let it go without further question. She wouldn’t have had time anyway as the music started up and she found her gaze drawn back to the nine students on the screen. She could feel Chika twitching with excitement and realized with a start that they hadn’t stopped holding hands yet.   
  
Chika didn’t even seem to notice. She was too busy humming along to whatever song the girls on the stage were singing. You knew she’d heard it before but she couldn’t place where, nor did she have much interest in it. All she could focus on was the way Chika gripped at her fingers with excitement, the smile on her face not dropping for a second as she stared up at those girls.   
  
You couldn’t remember ever seeing Chika so content just to stay still and listen. It wasn’t like her. For some reason it set her at ease to see her friend so happy though. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. It had always been like that.   
  
She didn’t realize how long she’d been staring at Chika until the crowd erupted in applause and Chika’s hand was wrenched from her own so she could do the same.   
  
“Huh?” She looked up the screen in confusion in time to see it flicker off. “Was that it?”  
  
“Wasn’t it great, You-chan?!” Chika exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. “They were amazing, weren’t they?”  
  
You settled for nodding as opposed to telling Chika she’d spent the entire time staring at her. She was sure even her best friend would find that a bit strange. “So what do you want to do now? Go back to the hotel?”  
  
Chika hesitated before nodding in response. “Can we wait until everyone else leaves?” She grabbed You’s hand and moved to sit on the steps to the school, a content sigh escaping her. She still felt affected by the high of the performance she’d witnessed. “They were great…”  
  
You chuckled as she sat down and gently bumped shoulders with Chika. It may have been quite a trip to get to where they were but she was glad she had come along with Chika. Even if seeing an idol group for barely an hour didn’t seem worth it to her. They fell silent for a short while, watching everyone slowly walk away from the school building.   
  
“I want to be just like her.” Chika mused, her voice strangely serious as she watched everyone leave. “I want to be part of something as special as that.” She looked to You, searching for understanding in her eyes.   
  
You only offered a small smile in response. “I know you will. I…” She was cut off as the silence of the evening air was disturbed by the loud sound of a door opening, quickly followed by several voices.   
  
“…think we should all go out and get parfaits to celebrate our performance.” A girl with purple hair, who Chika recognized as being Tojo Nozomi was declaring. “We deserve it.”  
  
“Nozomi!” Eli protested, her voice almost a whine. “That’s our thing.”  
  
“Just ice cream, Elichi.” Nozomi winked at Eli who still didn’t look all that happy. “Fine, we’ll go out for food to celebrate instead. Real food.”  
  
“I want rice!” Hanayo declared.   
  
“And ramen!” Rin added quickly.   
  
You looked to Chika who seemed to have paled. “Chika-chan, are those…?”  
  
Chika nodded slowly. “Uh-huh…”  
  
“I’m tired.” Kotori yawned, practically leaning on Honoka as she walked.   
  
“We should all get some sleep.” Umi said, typically practical. “We still have to train tomorrow even though we performed tonight. We…”  
  
“Umi-chan, relax.” Honoka reached out and took her friend’s hand with her free one, swinging it between them. “Let’s just have fun. Don’t you feel good after that performance?”  
  
“W-Well, I suppose…” Umi frowned, seeing what Honoka was trying to do. “We’re still training tomorrow!”  
  
“Awww, but…” Honoka paused, finally noticing the two girls on the steps when she was almost upon them. “Oh, excuse me…” She made to inch past but the girl with hair of a similar color to her own bolted to her feet. “Um…”  
  
“I-I’m sorry to disturb you, Kousaka-senpai.” Chika briefly bowed, albeit a bit awkwardly. “My name is Takami Chika a-and I’m your biggest fan!”  
  
Honoka looked surprised by the announcement before she relaxed into a smile. “My biggest fan, huh? Thank you, Chika-chan.”  
  
Chika beamed as Honoka addressed her so casually. “This is my friend, You!” She nodded to the girl next to her who offered a wave. “I-I’ve been watching your performances since I first saw your video on the internet. You’ve always been my favourite, Kousaka-senpai.”  
  
Nico rolled her eyes from where the others had stopped to listen to what was going on. “Girl has no taste if her favourite isn’t Nico Nico…ah!” She cringed as Maki elbowed her in the ribs. “I’m just saying!”  
  
Chika continued, what seemed to be in the same breath. “I want to be just like you, Kousaka-senpai! My school doesn’t have an idol club but…” She laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m working on that.”  
  
Honoka smiled at the explanation. “I’m sure you can do it, Chika-chan. You can do anything if you set your mind to it. I’ll look out for your group.”  
  
“R-Really?” Chika was sure her smile couldn’t get any bigger. “T-Thank you!”  
  
You resisted the urge to laugh at Chika’s odd behaviour. It wasn’t often that she saw her starstruck. It seemed that Muse brought it out in her. Or more specifically, Honoka did.    
  
“Let’s go, Honoka-chan. I’m tired.” Kotori tugged on Honoka’s arm, leading her past the girls.   
  
“Aww but I wanted to talk to my biggest fan some more…” Honoka complained though she allowed herself to be tugged along. She turned back, offering the girls a wave. “Do your best, Chika-chan! Bye You-chan!”  
  
“I don’t see why Honoka always gets the most attention.” Nico muttered as the girls continued on their way. “She’s clumsy, she eats too much bread, she…”  
  
“She’s cute. And friendly. That’s why everybody likes her.” Nozomi pointed out brightly, her arm linked with Eli’s. “Nobody can resist our Honoka-chan, right Elichi?”  
  
Chika watched the group go, noticing Kotori reach down to tangle her fingers with Honoka’s. “W-Wow…” She looked to You, a shocked expression on her face.   
  
“So I got to see the girl you have a plushie of up close.” You teased as the girls disappeared from view. “I can see why you like her.”  
  
Chika blushed. “I admire her, that’s all…”  
  
“Sure.” You offered Chika her hand. “Let’s get back before it gets too dark, Chika-chan.” She waited until Chika took her hand before she turned and walked down the stairs.   
  
Chika found herself reminded of the way Kotori had pulled Honoka along. It was slightly saddening that she wouldn’t be able to follow her idol dreams with You, but as long as her friend was happy with what she was doing, so was she. 


	10. Shameful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From prompt: Nozomi is on her period and is more affectionate than usual with Eli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy NozoEli + Muse again! Hope you guys like. :)

Eli had taken her usual seat in the club room and was waiting for their usual meeting to start when a shadow fell over her. She didn’t notice at first, too busy listening to Nico and Maki arguing. When she felt something nudge her side, she looked up and found Nozomi staring down at her. She raised a questioning eyebrow but when Nozomi merely stared at her with a pitiful look on her face, she relented and shuffled over in her seat to make room. **  
**

Nozomi gave a small smile when Eli moved and without hesitation she squeezed onto the seat next to her. There wasn’t much room and they were both left half on and half off the chair but Nozomi preferred it to sitting on her own.

“Would you two stop arguing?” Umi finally snapped, turning to glare at the still squabbling Maki and Nico across the room. “We need to discuss our next routine, not whether or not Nico is annoying.”

“As if there’s any doubt.” Maki mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Nevertheless she moved to her seat.

Nico shot her a dark glare and purposefully took Honoka’s usual seat opposite Maki. Honoka looked between the two of them before sighing and taking Nico’s seat next to the annoyed first year.

“So anyway…” Umi glanced around the room, making sure everyone was there. It was hard to keep track of them sometimes, especially Rin who could seemingly disappear in a matter of seconds. Umi wasn’t sure where she got her energy. She paused, catching sight of Eli and Nozomi. They were both watching her, waiting for whatever she was going to say but their position struck her as odd. It was hardly appropriate to be sitting so close to one another. Grumbling under her breath, Umi glanced away, her cheeks turning red.

“What’s wrong with Nozomi-chan?” Honoka asked curiously, leaning forward to see past Maki. She noticed one of Nozomi’s legs thrown over Eli’s knee, her arms locked loosely around the blonde’s neck. She was used to seeing Eli and Nozomi acting affectionately toward each other but it seemed as though Nozomi was trying to crawl into Eli’s lap. “Are you sick?”

Eli was blushing at the closeness but she’d made no move to push Nozomi off of her. It wasn’t as though it was a secret that they were together. She rubbed the other girl’s back gently, trying to soothe her. “Something like that.”

Nozomi glanced to Honoka, noticing the worried look on the younger girl’s face. “It’s just that time of the month, Honoka-chan. Don’t worry.”

Umi daringly looked back to Nozomi and Eli. “Well in that case can whatever this is, wait until after the club meeting? It’s not really appropriate.”

“No.” Surprisingly it wasn’t Nozomi who protested but Eli. She tightened her hold on Nozomi and stared Umi down. “We’re not doing anything wrong. Right?” She glanced around at the other members of Muse, who shook their heads in response. Even Kotori agreed with her, though she shot Umi an apologetic look after.

Nozomi smiled at Eli’s refusal to let go of her. She leaned in and kissed the blonde’s cheek, mumbling a quiet ‘thank you’ against her skin.

“Ow!” Maki jumped in her seat at the sudden kick that was delivered to her shin. She looked across the table to see Nico giving her a pointed look. She grimaced as she reached down to rub her undoubtedly bruised shin. Honestly, how had the short girl even managed to reach her from across the table?

Nico raised an eyebrow and tilted her head toward Nozomi and Eli. She was clearly trying to point something out and while Maki would have rather remained ignorant, she knew exactly what it was. It was the reason their petty argument about whether Nico was annoying had started. Nico wanted them to be more open about their relationship but Maki adamantly refused. It was too embarrassing. Nobody even knew about them, besides maybe Nozomi who seemed to know everything that happened within the group. She had told Nico that it would be too embarrassing but that had obviously been the wrong thing to say. Nico had only looked hurt, obviously jumping to the conclusion that Maki was too embarrassed to be with her. Maki had assured her that wasn’t the case but the damage had already been done.

Nico frowned when Maki merely gave a shake of her head and turned away from her. It frustrated her to no end that Maki couldn’t be honest about her feelings. The redhead had admitted that she loved her so what was the problem? It didn’t make any sense.

“I can’t concentrate!” Umi’s voice interrupted Nico’s thoughts and she looked away from Maki, her eyes wide with surprise. Umi’s face was a dark crimson, her gaze fixed stubbornly to the table. Nico glanced at Nozomi and Eli to see the purple haired girl gently nuzzling Eli’s neck. The blonde herself was biting her lip to hold back a smile in response to the affectionate gesture. “Let’s just go up to the roof and practice.”

Nozomi groaned at the thought of doing anything strenuous with her body.

“Nozomi and I are going to head home early.” Eli said with a shake of her head. “She doesn’t feel well so we’re skipping practice today. I’m going to take care of her for a while.”

Honoka perked up at the mention of taking care of Nozomi. It wasn’t often that the opportunity to do something for the third years came up. It seemed as though Nozomi and Eli were always taking care of them though. “I want to help!” She exclaimed quickly, sitting up in her seat. “I’ll go home and pick up some sweets.”

Nozomi glanced up, a small smile tugging at her lips. “You’ll bring chocolates, Honoka-chan?”

Honoka beamed at the positive response and hurriedly nodded her head. “Of course!”

“Me and Rin will bring rice balls!” Hanayo chimed in, glancing between her best friend and the rest of the group.

“You girls too?!” Umi exclaimed, glancing over at them. Already she could tell that they wouldn’t be practicing that day. “I’m sure Eli will be fine with looking after Nozomi by herself…”

“I guess I’ll bring something for your pain if you don’t have anything at home?” Maki asked with a sheepish shrug. “Nothing you can’t buy over the counter.”

“And the greatest idol, Nico Nico Nii!” Nico chimed in, putting her hands up in her usual gesture. Maki didn’t fail to notice that there was something forced about the smile on her face.

Umi let out a long suffering sigh and looked to Kotori. “I suppose you’re going too, Kotori?”

Kotori smiled apologetically and nodded her head. “Sorry, Umi-chan.”

Umi gritted her teeth, feeling everyone’s eyes on her. She was silent for a few long moments before she relented. “Fine, I’ll come too. But you two better not do anything weird.” She cast a quick warning look toward the two before looking away. “Shameful…”

“Let’s go then.” Eli gently nudged Nozomi’s leg away from her own and slowly stood. Nozomi stood up too, immediately grabbing her hand. “We’ll meet you all at Nozomi’s place. Kotori, Umi, are you coming with us?”

“I’m going home to change first.” Umi said quickly, glancing toward Kotori. “You’re coming with me, aren’t you?”

Kotori nodded. “We’ll meet you at Nozomi-chan’s apartment.”

“Alright.” Eli shifted her hand in Nozomi’s grip, securely tangling their fingers together before she led the way to the door.

Maki moved to hover near the door, waiting for Nico to pass her. She was relieved when Nico was the last to leave the room. She reached out to grab Nico’s hand only for the older girl to pull away from her. “Nico-chan…”

“Are you kidding me?” Nico looked hurt again as she held her hand close to her chest. “You’ll only talk to me when everyone else has left. You really are embarrassed of me, aren’t you?”

“You know it’s not like that.” Despite her words, Maki glanced around to make sure the others weren’t in hearing distance.

Nico gritted her teeth. Maki was treating her like an idiot. “You know what, Maki? I know that a lot of other people would be happy to be with me. They wouldn’t be embarrassed of me like you are.” She stepped forward, prodding Maki’s chest. “You’re a terrible girlfriend, Maki. All you do is use me and hurt me and…” She trailed off, her eyes suddenly clouding with tears as her anger died down. “And I’m tired of feeling like this. I love you so much but maybe it’s not worth it.”

Maki’s eyes widened, her heart seizing in her chest. That wasn’t what she wanted. She couldn’t lose Nico. “D-Don’t say that…”

“I’m going to catch up to Nozomi and Eli.” Nico roughly wiped at her eyes, annoyed at herself for showing weakness. She turned on her heel and hurried after her fellow third years, leaving Maki staring after her.

—

Nozomi pressed her hands to her stomach, shooting a longing gaze toward the kitchen. Eli had left with the promise that she’d return soon with a hot water bottle for her. Soon couldn’t come fast enough for Nozomi. She felt mildly uncomfortable without Eli to lean back against. A few moments ago, Eli’s hands had occupied the place her own were currently, in an attempt to ease the pain she felt. She looked back to Nico, frowning at the zoned out look on the other girl’s face. “What’s wrong, Nicocchi?”

Nico glanced up, startled from her thoughts. “What? Nothing, why would you think something’s wrong? Everything’s fine.”

“I don’t believe you.” Nozomi said with a roll of her eyes. It was so easy to see through Nico’s lies sometimes, it was laughable. “You’ve been fighting with Maki-chan, haven’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nico crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her problems with Maki weren’t something she wanted to talk about. Or even think about.

“Nicocchi.” Nozomi held her hands up in front of her and threateningly wiggled her fingers.

“As if you even could right now.” Nico said although she instinctively drew back. Fortunately Nozomi wasn’t close enough to reach her.

Nozomi winced at the sharp pain in her abdomen and hastily put her hands back. “Fine. But I know when you’re upset. Do you need a hug, Nicocchi?”

“No, it’s fine.” Nico mumbled though she couldn’t deny it was a tempting offer. She was concerned that in the comfort of Nozomi’s embrace she would only end up crying again. “I’m fine.”

She was saved from Nozomi protesting when Eli returned to the room. Nozomi brightened visibly and Nico resisted the urge to roll their eyes. It was a good thing they weren’t trying to keep their relationship a secret like she and Maki were. They would never have managed it. They were so obviously in love, it was sickening.

Eli returned to her position behind Nozomi and nudged her hands out of the way to replace them with the hot water bottle. “Feeling any better?”

“Now that you’re here.” Nozomi said, leaning back against Eli with a content sigh. “My stomach still hurts though.”

Eli pressed her lips gently to Nozomi’s cheek, earning a soft smile from her girlfriend. Both of them were too absorbed in each other to notice the longing look Nico sent them.

A few moments passed in silence before a knock sounded at the door. Eli started to move only to be stopped by Nico who jumped to her feet. “I’ll get it.” She turned and headed for the door before either of them could protest. Opening it, she found Honoka, Kotori and Umi standing there. She eyed the large box of chocolates in Honoka’s hands and held the door open to let them pass.

She closed the door before she followed the three of them into the living room, in time to see Nozomi accept the chocolates from Honoka. The purple haired girl pulled Honoka down into a loose embrace, causing Eli to lean back slightly to avoid being headbutted.

She was just about to sit down when there was yet another knock at the door. She gave a forlorn sigh and walked back out of the room. She wasn’t surprised to find the three first years together. Rin and Hanayo slipped hurriedly past her, leaving her alone with Maki.

“Nico-chan, I think we should talk…” Maki began nervously, wringing her hands in front of her. “I’m sorry if you felt like I was embarrassed to be with you. I’m not. Really.”

“You have a funny way of showing it.” Nico said gruffly, barely resisting the urge to slam the door in Maki’s face. “It’s fine, Maki. Whatever. We’ll talk about it later.”

Maki opened her mouth to speak but Nico had already turned away from her and walked into the living room. It was clear to her that nothing was fine between the two of them. She had messed up and she didn’t know how to fix it. “Nico-chan!” She hurried after the older girl, catching up with her in the living room. She grasped her hand and tugged hard, causing Nico to stumble toward her.

“Maki, what the…?” Nico was cut off by lips pressing firmly against her own. Her eyes widened in surprise and she briefly wondered if Maki knew that they were surrounded by the other members of Muse, all of whom were watching them in surprise. All of them except Nozomi of course. She melted into the kiss before long, her arms sliding around Maki’s waist as she pressed closer to her. She was even more surprised when Maki didn’t pull away after just a few seconds.

Finally, Maki slowly leaned her head back to look at a still stunned Nico. “Do you believe me now?” She asked, her cheeks slightly flushed. She hadn’t meant to do that, it had just felt right at the time. The smile that slowly spread across Nico’s face made it worth it.

“You’re so bold, Maki-chan!” Hanayo exclaimed, having watched the interaction along with the others.

“It’s about time.” Nozomi chimed in with a small smile while Eli chuckled gently against her neck.

Umi had turned away, covering her face with her hands. She wasn’t sure why her friends were all so determined to make her feel uncomfortable. “Shameful…”

“So you two are…together?” Honoka asked, motioning between Nico and Maki.

“Yes.” Maki tightened her grip on Nico’s hand and focused her attention on Nico. “Nico and I are dating. I’m in love with her.”

“That’s so sweet, Maki-chan!” Honoka gushed, her gaze shifting between the adoring look Maki had focused on Nico and their joined hands. “I’m so happy for the two of you.”

“Thank you, Honoka.” Maki said quietly though she didn’t take her eyes off Nico.

“Maki-chan?” Nozomi prompted, raising an eyebrow as she leaned back against Eli’s chest. “Um..where are my pills?”


	11. Don't Do That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli gets jealous of a fan’s interaction with Maki, whom she’s in a secret relationship with, at a fan event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit content. Sexual scenes.

Eli sighed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. These fan events were tiring, especially when it was so hot. It was just one of the downsides of being a school idol, she supposed. She was startled by a commotion a few feet away and glanced over, finding a few girl surrounding Maki. The redhead was quite popular with their fans, she knew, taking a moment to take a drink of water. She watched with a sickening feeling of jealousy as Maki posed for a photo with two of the girls. She had been watching that kind of thing all day, feeling the exact same jealousy.    
  
She froze as she watched the girl on Maki’s right lean up and kiss her cheek for the photo. She almost dropped the bottle of water in her hand in shock and outrage.    
  
“What the hell?!” She put the water down on the table and quickly hurried over as the girls stepped away. Maki’s face was red with embarrassment but she hadn’t said anything to the girl. Eli grabbed her wrist and tugged her around, drawing her to her before she kissed her deeply, her hand sliding into her hair. Maki stumbled slightly, catching herself with her hands on Eli’s hips.    
  
“Oh my god, they’re dating!”   
  
“Yuri!”   
  
“Eli-san is so cool.”   
  
Eli could hear the exclamations from the fans around them but she did nothing to pull away. Maki didn’t seem to want to either. With her arms now securely around Eli’s waist, she was kissing her back, hungrily. Eli gasped softly as Maki pressed her back against the wall, easily reversing their positions.    
  
“L-Let’s take this somewhere else.” She whispered, drawing her lips away from Maki’s. “Please?”   
  
Maki nodded and reached down, grabbing Eli’s hand. With a regretful look shot toward Nico she tugged the blonde toward the bathroom.    
  
Nico gaped after them. “Nozomi really wasn’t kidding about those two…”   
  
\---   
  
“I seriously can’t believe you did that.”    
  
Eli giggled as Maki pushed her into a stall in the bathroom. “I’m sorry. Are you going to punish me now?”   
  
Maki’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “You would like that.” She pressed Eli forward, pinning her front to the door to the stall. “You know, I could really take my time with you. Drag it out…” She kissed the nape of Eli’s neck, pushing her front against the girl’s back.    
  
Eli gave a soft groan and felt Maki’s fingers go to her lips.    
  
“Shhh, we don’t want our fans to hear you.”   
  
“M-Maki…” Eli stuttered, feeling Maki press closer to her, her breasts pushing up against her back. Eli closed her eyes, imagining how it would feel without clothes in their way.    
  
“What?” Maki whispered, moving her hand down between them. She slowly unbuttoned Eli’s jeans, letting her hand slip into them.    
  
“Fuck.” Eli muttered, pressing harder against the door in front of them as she tried to get closer to Maki’s hand.    
  
“Damn straight.” Maki whispered, slipping her hand into Eli’s panties. “You’re soaked.”   
  
“Well that’s your fault.” Eli hissed as Maki began rubbing at her, a gentle back and forth motion that sent tingles washing over her.    
  
Maki nipped at Eli’s earlobe, smirking to herself. “Were you thinking of me all through this thing? That’s pretty perverted, huh?”   
  
Eli inhaled sharply through her teeth. “You can’t blame me. Besides, I-I saw you looking at me too. You can’t say you didn’t think about me.”   
  
“Okay, I was thinking about you.” Maki confessed. She hadn’t been able to resist watching Eli though she’d been filled with an unnerving jealousy when she saw her interactions with their fans. Girls tended to fawn over Eli a lot more than they did with her. “You seriously saved me from slapping that girl. I still can’t stand people touching me so...casually when they’re not my friend. Or girlfriend.”   
  
Eli sighed and leaned her head back against Maki’s shoulder. “Maybe we could just go home a bit early. Nico seems to be the only one of us into this.”   
  
“Mmm.” Maki withdrew her hand from Eli’s pants and buttoned them up for her before wrapping her arms around her waist in a loose embrace. She nuzzled her nose into Eli’s neck.    
  
Eli smiled at the feeling of the gentle nuzzling. Sometimes Maki reminded her so much of a cat. She was sure she’d even caught a purr.    
  
“I’d like that.” Maki mumbled against Eli’s skin. “But the second we step foot into your bedroom, you’re mine.”   
  
Eli gasped at the soft nip to the back of her neck. “Definitely, I don’t think I can hold back much longer.”   
  
The sound of a door being thrown open suddenly echoed around the bathroom. “ELI, MAKI! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Nico bellowed loudly. “Don’t tell me you’re actually screwing in a bathroom stall!”    
  
“Shut up, Nico!” Eli pulled open the door to the stall and stepped out with Maki at her side. “We’re leaving.”   
  
“What?!” Nico’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re leaving me with eve-” She trailed off as something occurred to her. “I can finally pitch my solo single!”   
  
“Gross.” Maki said with a roll of her eyes while Eli giggled to herself.    
  
“HEY!”   
  
“If it’s sickly sweet count me out.” Maki warned, allowing Eli to tug her toward the door. “I’m not composing a song li-”   
  
She didn’t have time to finish her sentence as Eli tugged her out of the room, kissing her briefly when she noticed nobody was around. Dazed, Maki allowed Eli to take her hand and lead her home.    
  
\---

  
Eli giggled to herself as Maki pushed her down onto her bed. “I guess it’s a good thing my parents aren’t home…”    
  
“Yeah, it is.” Maki whispered as she straddled Eli’s waist and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She watched smugly as Eli’s gaze followed every inch of skin that was put on display. “I guess you like what you see?”   
  
“I love what I see.” Eli’s gaze was sincere as she looked up at Maki, her eyes burning with lust.    
  
Maki leaned down and kissed Eli deeply, her hands reaching for the blonde’s to pin them down at either side of her head.   
  
Eli arched her back to press closer to Maki, groaning as the girl’s breasts pushed against her. “Maki…” She mumbled against the redhead’s lips. “I need you.”   
  
“Patience.” Maki murmured with a smug smirk. She shifted, nudging her hips between Eli’s legs and the blonde quickly took the hint, wrapping her legs around Maki’s waist. Grinning to herself, Maki took a deep breath before grinding down, her skirt hitching up as she did so. To her satisfaction, Eli whimpered in response to the friction.    
  
“M-Maki, come on…”    
  
Maki chuckled darkly and diverted her attention to Eli’s neck, lightly nipping it. “Maki come on,  _ what?” _   
  
“Please!” Eli exclaimed, squirming beneath the redhead as she kissed and sucked at her neck. “When did you become such a sadist?”   
  
“Maybe when you kissed me in the piano room.” Maki continued to tease even as she reached down and unbuttoned Eli’s jeans. “When did you become such a masochist?”   
  
Eli huffed out a sigh. “Do you really want me to answer that?”   
  
Eli moaned as Maki nipped at her neck again, her hand pressing firmly against her panties.    
  
“You’re soaked.” Maki whispered, shuddering slightly at the feeling. She couldn’t get enough of the quivering blonde below her. “I guess I really worked you up.”   
  
“Makiiii…” Eli whined, trying to grind forward against Maki’s hand.    
  
Maki ducked her head forward, smiling to herself. “I love you.” She said quietly before she shuffled away and tugged Eli’s jeans down her legs. The girl’s panties quickly followed them before Maki slid back up and kissed her.    
  
“If you loved me you’d…” Eli gasped as warm fingers pressed against her, easily sliding their way up and down.    
  
“Put your hands behind your head.” Maki instructed, glancing up at Eli’s hands. “If you move them or touch me, I’ll stop.”   
  
Eli’s eyes widened but she did as she was told with a hint of excitement, clasping her hands behind her head. “Okay.”   
  
“Good.” Maki smirked at how easy it was to get Eli to follow her demands. “Now I want you to tell me what you want to do.”   
  
“What…?” Eli swallowed thickly. “I-I um…” Her gaze travelled to Maki’s hand between her legs. She was still rubbing her but just faintly. “I want you to be...d-deep inside of me. Fingers and tongue. Please, Maki.”    
  
Maki licked her lips, trying to ignore her rapid heartbeat. Something about being so completely in control of Eli turned her on. “Is that all?” She whispered, pressing her fingers to Eli’s sensitive nub.    
  
Eli gasped softly at the sudden pressure. “Huh?”   
  
“I’m at your beckon call. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” Maki said softly, her gaze flitting to her hand between Eli’s legs. “Anything.”   
  
“I-I want you to be wild. Daring.” Eli answered breathily, not entirely sure what she should say. “Make me scream.”   
  
Maki lunged forward and kissed Eli deeply demandingly parting the blonde’s lips with her tongue. She was granted access immediately, Eli whimpering in response. Her fingers slipped easily into the girl beneath her, earning her a soft moan.    
  
“Maki.” Eli whimpered against Maki’s lips.    
  
“No moving.” Maki warned quietly only for Eli’s back to arch of it’s own accord. “ _ Eli _ . I said no moving. Or I’ll stop.”   
  
“Y-Yes.” Eli fell back to bed and stilled despite the urge to grind up against Maki’s fingers.    
  
Maki smirked and moved down, her lips and tongue finding their way to Eli’s clit. She sucked gently and Eli cried out, her hips bucking slightly.    
  
“ _ Eli _ .” Maki warned though she knew she couldn’t be too harsh. It had obviously been involuntary.    
  
“I-I’m sorry, I can’t help it!” Eli exclaimed desperately. “Please don’t stop.”   
  
Maki bit back a moan at the pleading tone of Eli’s voice and surged forward, her tongue sliding through Eli’s folds until it slipped easily inside of her, replacing her fingers.    
  
“FUCK.” Eli cried out, her hand involuntarily going to the back of Maki’s head to urge her closer. To her surprise, Maki didn’t say anything about it, nor did she complain as Eli began to grind forward against her face. She did place a pacifying hand on Eli’s hip to hold her down a bit, making sure to stay in control. Her other hand slipped around to Eli’s ass, gripping soft flesh and tugging her forward as she slipped her tongue inside of her, as far as she could.    
  
“Makiiiii.” Eli cried out, her hand hitting the bed in desperation. “I need more, please…”   
  
Maki thought about that for a moment, continuing with what she was doing. Slowly she pulled away and thrust back into Eli with two fingers, her mouth going back to the sensitive numb above the digits. She sucked and lightly bit, revelling in the continuous bucking of Eli’s hips. Not even the hand holding her down could control those. The movement of her fingers was fast and hard but she took her time with her tongue, revelling in Eli’s taste until the blonde cried out loudly, her back arching off the bed.    
  
Eli trembled for a moment before she slumped back down, her grip on Maki loosening then releasing completely.   
  
Maki crawled up to Eli, slightly breathless. The blonde’s chest was heaving, a light sheen of sweat having formed on her skin. She gently kissed Eli’s shoulder, tasting the slight saltiness. “Hey…” She whispered, settling down and wrapping an arm around Eli’s waist. “Are you okay?”   
  
Eli nodded silently, trying to calm her breathing. It took her a couple of minutes but finally she seemed to have it under control. “You’re really something in bed…”   
  
“Is that a bad thing?” Maki asked quietly.    
  
“No, I really like your passionate side.” Eli shivered slightly as her skin cooled and Maki moved to accommodate quickly, pulling the blankets over the two of them before she settled back down with her head on her shoulder.    
  
“I-I did ask Nozomi for some advice.” Maki admitted sheepishly.   
  
“What?”   
  
“She um...just told me what to look up on the internet.”   
  
Eli sighed and shook her head. “Nozomi…”   
  
“Hey, hey. At least I didn’t let her take me to a sex toy shop.” Maki winced at the sound of that. “That came out wrong…”   
  
“Hmm?” Eli raised an eyebrow, intrigued.   
  
“I-It’s nothing. Don’t look at me like that!” Maki said hastily, her cheeks turning red.    
  
Eli decided to leave it alone for the moment but made a mental note to ask Maki more about it. She settled back down, her eyes closing. “I love you.”   
  
“I-I love you too.” Maki mumbled with a small smile.    
  
Eli sighed and drew Maki closer to her, relishing in her warmth. She turned her head, lightly nuzzling her nose into Maki’s hair. “My fluffy teddy bear…”   
  
“Gross.” Maki said with a roll of her eyes. “You know I don’t like sickly cute lines.”   
  
“Deal with it.” Eli whispered with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “You’re stuck with me now.”   
  
“I’m glad.” Maki replied softly, pressing herself as close as she could to the blonde.    
  
  



	12. Taking The Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KotoUmi as promised! I know I promised KotoUmi + drunk Muse but I kind of prefer this one. I'll post the KotoUmi + drunk Muse fic another time. :)

Eli narrowed her eyes at the request form she was reading, doing her best not to look up. She could feel Nozomi’s eyes on her but she didn’t dare look up. She knew if she did she would only end up being distracted and she wouldn’t get any work done at all. It was only thirty minutes or so after school. She couldn’t afford to become distracted so easily. **  
**

Nozomi leaned close to Eli, not missing the way she paused in writing something. “What are you doing?” She asked, moving her hand across the desk toward Eli’s. She gently skimmed her hand over the other girl’s arm until she could nudge the pen out from between her fingers. She slid her own into the empty spaces and gave a gentle squeeze.

“Trying to finish these requests.” Eli answered without looking up from what she was doing. With her free hand she gestured to the small pile of forms next to her. She still had to respond to them all and she was nowhere near done. “You’re not being very helpful, Vise President.”

Nozomi giggled softly at Eli’s comment and leaned in closer to her, her lips pressing against Eli’s clothed shoulder. Her girlfriend had taken off her blazer not long ago so she knew she’d be able to feel the warmth of the kiss through her thin shirt. “I’m sorry, Elichi. Can we take a break? I can’t concentrate at all when you look like that.”

“When I look like what?” Eli asked, finally looking up in confusion. She looked as she normally did, at least she thought so. “Are you saying I’m the reason for your distraction?”

“Aren’t you always?” Nozomi smiled, reaching up. She gently twisted a strand of hair that had been hanging in front of Eli’s face around her finger. “You shouldn’t be so beautiful. Maybe then I’d be able to concentrate.” She watched fondly as Eli’s skin flushed an interesting shade of pink. “The way you bite your lip when you’re thinking doesn’t help anything either. It just makes me think about things I shouldn’t be thinking about.”

Eli felt her heartbeat pick up in excitement and she had to keep herself from questioning Nozomi about what she’d been thinking about. “W-We have to finish this, Nozomi. We don’t have time to fool around yet. As much as I want to.”

Nozomi grinned, recognizing the promise in Eli’s response. “Yet? So that means later we can…you know, ‘fool around’?” She watched as Eli ducked her head slightly to hide a blush but nodded in response. “But that’s not until later. Maybe you could tide me over for now. Just a quick kiss?”

Eli rolled her eyes at the request. She knew what ‘just a kiss’ could easily turn into when the two of them were involved. Nozomi wasn’t very good at keeping her hands to herself. Neither was she for that matter. She looked up only to be met with wide eyes and a stuck out lip. “Fine, just a quick kiss then.” She took a deep breath before she leaned in and pressed her lips gently to Nozomi’s, her eyes fluttering shut. She didn’t have to look to know that Nozomi’s eyes had closed too. She lingered for a moment before she began to pull back. A hand on the back of her head stopped her and she muttered a weak protest as she was drawn into a deeper kiss. Nevertheless her arms went around Nozomi’s neck, almost of their own accord.

“Nozomi.” She mumbled between kisses as she felt Nozomi press close to her, her free hand coming to rest upon her leg.

“Just another minute.” Nozomi replied, her voice slightly breathless. She silenced Eli’s oncoming protest with another kiss and gently teased the blonde’s lower lip with her tongue. The almost imperceptible moan that sounded from the back of Eli’s throat send a shudder of arousal coursing through her. It never failed to surprise her that something so simple could make her feel so much. Slowly, she relaxed her hand where it rested on the back of Eli’s hand. She wasn’t surprised when Eli made no attempt to pull back from the kiss. She trailed her hand gently around to the other girl’s chest and lifted her other to carefully unbutton her shirt.

A knock sounded at the door, causing Eli to abruptly pull away from the kiss, wide eyes moving toward the source of the noise. As far as she knew they weren’t expecting any visitors. She realized belatedly that they hadn’t locked the door. “W-Who is it?” She called shakily as Nozomi leaned back in her seat.

There was a brief pause before she heard a voice call through the door. “It’s Kotori. Can I come in?”

Eli’s brow furrowed in confusion at the answer and she shared a look with Nozomi. “Um…sure, come on in.”

The door opened slowly and Kotori slipped into the room. She nervously closed the door behind her before she spoke. “Um…I was hoping to find one of you here.”

Nozomi raised an eyebrow, a gentle smile on her face. “One of us? Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” Kotori exclaimed quickly, shaking her head. “I-I don’t want either of you to leave. It’s actually good that you’re both here. I wanted to ask you about something.”

Eli, having noticed that her shirt was still unbuttoned was doing her best to discreetly button it again. She stood up when she was done, moving a seat over. Usually they wouldn’t have been so concerned but the last time they had missed the fact that something was bothering Kotori the situation had quickly turned bad. “You can ask us anything.”

Kotori, taking the hint, moved forward and sat down in the seat Eli had just vacated, effectively placing herself between the two older girls. “Um…well it’s…kind of a sensitive subject. It’s about…love, I guess.”

“Love.” Nozomi echoed carefully, looking past Kotori to Eli. “Did you get into a fight with Umi?”

“Oh…no, nothing like that.” Kotori answered, shaking her head. “My relationship with Umi-chan is going quite alright…well I think it is. It’s just that…it’s not really going anywhere at all.”

Eli frowned as she tried to figure out what Kotori was saying. “Are you…trying to say that you want to break up with Umi, Kotori?” The idea set her on edge. It was clear to anyone who watched the two that Umi was happier than she had ever been. The blue haired girl adored Kotori. If they were to break up for any reason it would surely break her heart.

“No!” Kotori exclaimed once again, horrified by the very idea. She groaned and leaned forward, resting her forehead atop her folded arms on the desk. “That’s not what I mean! I’m just…our relationship isn’t progressing.”

Nozomi noticed Eli’s helpless expression and stepped in. “Be blunt with us, Kotori-chan. What exactly do you mean?”

Kotori was silent for a moment before she reluctantly sat up. “We haven’t done anything!” She said, clearly distressed. “We’ve been dating for almost two months and we haven’t even kissed yet! All we do is hold hands.”

“Oh.” Nozomi said, her eyes widening in realization.

“It’s strange isn’t it?” Kotori asked uncertainly, her gaze shifting between Nozomi and Eli. “I was…” She trailed off, blushing slightly. “When did you guys kiss for the first time?”

Nozomi bit her lip to hold back a laugh as Eli looked away. “It’s not the same for Elichi and I, Kotori-chan. We kissed before we even really started dating. It was just normal for us. You and Umi-chan have been friends since you were children.”

Eli turned her gaze back to the other two, noticing Kotori’s disappointed expression. “Besides, I’m sure it’s not strange for Umi. She doesn’t seem to be very confident when it comes to romance. I can’t imagine her making the first move. Have you tried?”

Kotori’s cheeks burned with embarrassment and she gave a tiny nod of her head. “I tried about a week ago. Umi-chan was close to me and I leaned in for a kiss but she turned her head away at the last moment so I ended up kissing her cheek!” She gave a heavy sigh, remembering how Umi had blushed even in response to that. “Maybe she doesn’t want to.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Eli said hurriedly, her hand moving to rest atop Kotori’s arm. “Umi is just shy, that’s all. Maybe you should try again. She’s probably just waiting for you to make the first move.”

“Just go ahead and kiss her. She’s your girlfriend.” Nozomi chimed in supportively. “She knows what dating means. If she didn’t want to she would never have agreed to date you.”

Kotori nodded but she still didn’t look entirely convinced. “Right, I just have to take the initiative. I can do this.”

“You can. Or you can just talk to her about what’s bothering you.” Eli said confidently, giving the arm beneath her hand a gentle squeeze. “If you need us to get everyone else away so the two of you can have some space, just say so.”

Nozomi smirked over at Eli. “I’m sure Elichi will be able to lure Honoka-chan away at least.”

Eli rolled her eyes at Nozomi’s teasing. “I’ve told you, she doesn’t have…”

“I know, I know. I’m just teasing.” Nozomi chuckled softly at the expected response from her girlfriend. “I think it’s sweet that she admires you so much.” She watched, the urge to get up and kiss the blonde almost overpowering her as a blush formed on Eli’s cheeks.

“Thank you for the help.” Kotori said finally, standing up from her seat. She glanced between the two older girls, a grateful smile tugging at her lips. “I’ll give what you said some thought.”

“You know where we are if you need anything else.” Eli reminded her, finally glancing away from Nozomi. “We’ll do anything we can to help.”

“Thank you, Eli-chan. Nozomi-chan.” Kotori bowed her head slightly in gratitude before she hurriedly walked toward the door. “Um…would you like me to lock this behind me?”

“What?” Eli’s brow furrowed in confusion until Kotori pointed at her shirt. She looked down and realized with a sharp inhalation that her hurried attempts at buttoning her shirt hadn’t gone well. She leaned forward, burying her face in her hands.

“Yes, please lock the door, Kotori-chan.” Nozomi said, her voice slightly choked as she tried not to laugh. She waited until Kotori left the room before she stood and made her way over to Eli. Standing behind her, she looped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and kissed the side of her head. “Now where were we?”

—

Kotori let out a soft sigh as she stared down at her fingers, entwined lightly with Umi’s. Their clasped hands were resting in her lap, warming her leg. It was a strangely intimate position, at least it felt that way to her when all she could focus on was how it felt for Umi’s hand to be resting there. It didn’t seem to faze the archer at all.

“Kotori?” Umi murmured, turning her head slightly to look at Kotori. She had been watching the girl out of the corner of her eye for the past few minutes and knew that Kotori hadn’t once looked at the television screen. “Do you not like this movie? You can pick something else if you want to.”

“Hmm?” Kotori looked up, blinking in surprise. “Oh, no. I’m sorry, Umi-chan. I’m just a little bit lost in my own thoughts right now.” She offered Umi what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “The movie is fine.”

“Oh.” Umi squeezed the hand in her own and turned her body to face Kotori. The movie she had been watching continued to play in the background but her attention was focused intently on the girl in front of her. “Do you want to talk about whatever’s on your mind? You know you can tell me anything.”

Kotori gave a half-hearted shrug. She wasn’t even sure how to bring up the subject. For a few long minutes she fell silent, vaguely listening to the movie. She was grateful that Umi didn’t say anything else, obviously not wanting to push her. Instead the blue haired girl turned her attention back to the television.

“Umi-chan?” She finally asked, drawing Umi’s attention back to her. She hesitantly looked up to meet Umi’s eyes. “D-Do you like me? Romantically, I mean?”

“Eh?” Umi’s eyes widened in surprise at the question. “W-What kind of question is that? Of course I like you…like that. I wouldn’t have confessed to you otherwise, would I?”

“I guess not.” Kotori mumbled, not at all reassured by Umi’s logic. Maybe the other girl just thought that it was what she wanted to hear. Maybe being with her hand made her change her mind about her feelings.

“What brought this on?” Umi asked in concern, noticing the frown Kotori was wearing. “Did I do something to make it seem like I don’t like you in that way?”

“No, it’s just…I worry that you don’t feel the same way about me as I do about you.” Kotori felt her cheeks warm as Umi’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I know, it’s stupid but…”

“It’s not stupid.” Umi shook her head, giving the hand in her own another squeeze. “Maybe if you tell me how you feel about me, I can…tell you if I feel the same way.”

“Oh.” Kotori swallowed apprehensively. She struggled not to turn her gaze away as she started to speak. “Well I…I love you, obviously. I…”

“I love you too.” The words were automatic but the emotion behind them was very much real.

Kotori smiled despite herself, the admission reassuring her somewhat. It gave her the confidence she needed to press on. “And well…I’m attracted to you. I’m really, really attracted to you.” The sudden lowness of her voice combined with the way her eyes swept over Umi caused the other girl to blush. “And sometimes I find myself…thinking about you.”

“Thinking about me?” Umi squeaked, her eyes widening in surprise. She cleared her throat, forcing herself to calm down. “I-In what way do you think about me?”

Kotori tightened her grip on Umi’s hand and forced herself to continue. “Sometimes I think about kissing you. I wonder what it would be like.” Her eyes dipped to Umi’s lips of their own accord. “There are times when I almost do, I just…”

“Just what?” Umi whispered when Kotori trailed off and looked away from her. She lifted her hand to gently cup the other girl’s cheek though her fingers shook slightly.

“I…I don’t want to frighten you, Umi-chan. Or make you uncomfortable. I would never want that.” Kotori said sincerely. “I was just worried that if you didn’t want to kiss me…”

“Who says that I don’t?” Umi asked, quirking an eyebrow. When Kotori merely stared at her in shock she continued, a light blush covering her cheeks. “I’m not good at this kind of thing. I just need you to help me a little bit with…the romance part. I need you to take the lead in some ways.” She took a deep breath and leaned in slightly. “Kiss me. Please.” Seeing the hesitant look on Kotori’s face, she spoke again, her voice a whisper. “I want you to, Kotori.”

Kotori gave a shaky nod and leaned in. She could hardly believe it was finally happening. She was finally going to kiss Umi like she had wanted to for so long. He heart pounded in anticipation in her chest. Upon noticing Umi’s eyes flutter closed, she shut her own, just before their lips finally touched. It was rather chaste, just the gentle movement of their lips against one another’s but it was everything Kotori had dreamed it would be.

When they parted after a moment, Umi’s hand remained resting gently on Kotori’s cheek. Brown eyes met amber and they shared a bashful smile.

“We should do that more often.” Umi whispered, gently brushing her thumb beneath Kotori’s eye. Usually such contact would embarrass her but it seemed to come naturally when she was with Kotori. She watched as her girlfriend’s expression brightened in delight at the suggestion. She didn’t give her a chance to say anything though before she drew her back to her and kissed her again.

Kotori was surprised by Umi taking the initiative to kiss her but she melted into it, her arms lifting to wrap around the other girl’s shoulders. The kiss was deeper than their first, both of them feeling more confident now that they’d done it before.

Kotori inhaled sharply through her nose as she felt the tip of Umi’s tongue gently tease her lower lip. Remembering what she’d read when she’d researched this kind of thing, she carefully parted her lips and pressed herself closer to Umi. She couldn’t help but associate the kiss with the manga she had spent hours engrossed in. It had said there would be fireworks when you kissed the person you loved. She wasn’t sure she would describe it as ‘fireworks’ but the movement of Umi’s lips against hers both excited her and left her with a familiar warmth in her chest. She couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone else.

They parted slowly and Kotori let out a delighted giggle as Umi’s forehead came to rest against her own.


	13. Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From prompt: 'Unrequited NozoEli angst'

Nozomi eyed Eli cautiously from the other side of the booth. The blonde had been strangely quiet since they’d reached the ice cream parlor. Even before then. After school she’d requested Nozomi join her for a parfait but she hadn’t said much since then. Nozomi could tell that something was bothering her friend. “Elichi?” She prompted as she finished chewing the wafer she’d popped into her mouth a moment before. “You’re not eating.”

Eli looked up sharply from the napkin she’d been slowly tearing in half. “Oh, um…I’m not really hungry. You can have my half too.”

Nozomi frowned and tilted her head slightly. “But you said you’re paying for it. I can’t let you do that if you’re not going to eat it.” She scooped some chocolate ice cream onto her spoon and moved it toward Eli’s face. It wasn’t her favourite flavour of ice cream but she’d insisted they get it because she knew it was Eli’s favourite. It would be a shame for her not to eat it. “At least eat a little bit. It’s your favourite.”

Eli blushed and automatically looked around to make sure nobody was watching. It was a couple of hours after school had finished but the ice cream parlour was fairly empty. “Fine. Just a little bit.” She leaned in and took the end of the spoon into her mouth, her eyes briefly closing.

Nozomi watched, forgetting to breathe for a moment as she admired the sight. She was slightly disappointed when Eli pulled away but she didn’t point it out. “Good.” She said quietly instead. “Now why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?”

Eli looked down at the table and gave a halfhearted shrug. She wasn’t surprised that Nozomi had noticed something was wrong. It seemed that her best friend could easily read her. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Nozomi watched as Eli finally reached out and drew the parfait toward her. It was with a strange sense of satisfaction that she noticed Eli neglected picking up her own spoon and used Nozomi’s instead. That was definitely an indirect kiss. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Eli finished eating the spoonful of ice cream before speaking. It was a good distraction if nothing else. “I know.” She set the spoon down again, her gaze shifting toward Nozomi. “I don’t think I could tell anyone else but you about this.”

Nozomi reached across the table to grasp Eli’s hand but she stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

“I was thinking about what we all told Honoka a few days ago.” Eli admitted, a familiar feeling of dread creeping up on her at the thought. “About how you, me and Nico are all going to graduate soon. I don’t think it really sank in until then. I thought I had so much time to…” She trailed off, her grip on Nozomi’s hand momentarily tightening. She took a deep breath before she looked up to meet familiar turquoise eyes. The softness in them brought her some confidence. “The truth is, I’m in love.”

Nozomi felt her heart leap in her chest. “Oh. I-I um…”

Eli pressed on, trying not to let Nozomi’s obvious shock deter her. “I can’t graduate without confessing to her. I don’t know how she’s going to react but if I have even a small chance, I have to take it.”

Nozomi swallowed thickly, letting herself entertain the idea that Eli returned her feelings. She had been in love with Eli since the moment she’d first met her, it seemed. It only made sense that it would take the blonde longer to realize. She opened her mouth to speak but Eli didn’t seem to be done. Her eyes were slightly unfocused as she spoke.

“I tried to tell myself I didn’t have feelings for her but it’s too hard. I love everything about her…the way she gets embarrassed about the simplest things, the determined look she has when she trains, the way she gets angry at Honoka but still cares more than any of us know…” She trailed off, a sad smile tugging at her lips. “I think I’ve loved her since the beginning, since before Muse was formed, when I saw her at nationals.”

“Wait…” Nozomi felt like she’d stepped off the edge of something taller than she’d anticipated. Eli hadn’t described her. Not at all. “You…Umi-chan?”

Eli’s face flushed slightly when she realized how much she’d told Nozomi. She hadn’t meant to blurt all of that out but it had been playing on her mind for a long time. “Yes. Umi.”

For a moment, Nozomi couldn’t speak. Her heart felt like it was cracking in her chest. Eli loved someone else. She’d never allowed herself to think about the possibility that Eli would fall for someone else. The corners of her eyes stung and she blinked rapidly. She couldn’t cry in front of Eli. That would be horribly selfish of her. “Are you going to tell her?” Her voice was surprisingly steady as she spoke.

Eli nervously bit her lower lip and nodded. “I have to. I don’t think she’s going to feel the same way about me though.” She gave a sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of her neck. “How could she? She’s Sonoda Umi, I’m nothing special, I’m…”

“Stop it.” Nozomi’s voice was firm and commanding, far from the gentle tone she’d used before. She rose from her seat, her hand slipping away from Eli’s grip. “Don’t talk about yourself in that way. You’re Ayase Eli. You’re beautiful, smart, talented and caring. Anyone would be lucky to have you be in love with them. I wish…” Her voice cracked and she clenched her hands into fists. She wouldn’t cry. Not yet. “I wish you the best with Umi-chan. If she has any sense, she’ll return your feelings.” She heard the scrape of a chair moving back and a moment later she felt Eli throw her arms around her.

Nozomi lifted her arms, clenching the back of Eli’s sweater as tightly as she could. This was all Eli would ever be able to offer her. She knew that now.

“Thank you.” Eli whispered, oblivious to Nozomi’s emotional turmoil. Her best friend always knew how to reassure her. “I knew I could turn to you.”

Nozomi clenched her eyes shut, refusing to let her tears fall. She felt like she was losing Eli but that wasn’t true. The person she was in love with had never been hers to begin with. Her heart belonged to Umi.

—

For the next week or so, everything went back to normal. Eli didn’t mention Umi again but Nozomi found herself looking out for any signs of Eli’s feelings. It showed in the way the usually confident blonde blushed around the archer, in the way Eli watched Umi when she thought nobody was looking. She was head over heels in love with Umi. Nozomi had no idea how she’d missed it before. It was so obvious. Watching them together made her feel like her heart was slowly and torturously being crushed inside of her chest. She tried to tell herself she would get over it and the wounds would heal but it didn’t hurt any less with each passing day.

The week after, she caught them holding hands under the table while sharing a gentle smile. It seemed they thought that nobody noticed but she did. She couldn’t deny that she was tempted to push them apart but she knew she could never do that. Eli looked so happy. So did Umi. That night she cried so hard into her pillow that her eyes and throat ached the next day and Maki pulled her aside to ask if she’d been crying. She’d lied to her. She’d told her she’d had something in her eyes. She could tell from the look on Maki’s face that she didn’t believe her but she didn’t care much.

It was a few days later that Eli and Umi stood up in the middle of the club room and announced that they were together. Umi’s voice shook as she spoke but she got through it, gripping Eli’s hand tightly. They were together, she explained when Honoka had excitedly pressed her for details. Eli had confessed to her when they were spending time together outside of school. They did that a lot apparently, something Nozomi hadn’t been aware of.

When Eli had turned to look at her, her eyes sparkling with happiness, she had pasted a smile to her lips and given her an approving nod. Eli was braver than she was. She had actually taken a chance and risked being hurt. Eli’s gaze quickly strayed back to Umi and Nozomi’s smile immediately faded. She felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, giving the briefest of squeezes before letting go. When she’d looked up nobody was there. Hearing Eli laugh at something Umi had said, she had quickly forgotten about the experience.

—

“Eli.” Umi smiled softly and brushed her fingertip gently over the crinkle in her girlfriend’s brow. Eli had been wearing the same frown for over an hour now and it didn’t seem to be going anywhere. “Stop frowning. You’re going to give yourself wrinkles.”

“That’ll be great for your idol career.” Nico commented dryly, earning herself a light slap to the shoulder courtesy of Maki. “Ouch!”

Eli wasn’t listening to the rest of the group. She took Umi’s hand in both of her own and pressed a kiss to her palm, causing a blush to spring to Umi’s cheeks. “Please be careful, Umi.”

Nozomi gripped her skirt in her hands, her teeth clenched tightly. Watching the two of them hadn’t gotten easier yet. She wasn’t sure it ever would.

Umi chuckled softly at Eli’s affectionate display. “I’m only going to Okinawa, Eli. Honoka and Kotori will be right there with me.”

“I guess. I’m still going to miss you though.” Eli lowered her voice but it was pointless to do so. The clubroom didn’t allow for much privacy. “Are you saying you aren’t going to miss me?”

“Of course I will. I’ll call you a lot.” Umi, ever anxious about showing affection in front of their friends, glanced toward them. They quickly pretended to be doing something else. Nozomi, who had been staring silently at a space near Eli’s shoulder, didn’t try to look as though she wasn’t paying attention. “You’ll get sick of me before I get back.”

Eli gave that little giggle that Nozomi adored so much. Now it only brought with it another stabbing feeling to her chest. “Impossible.” She let go of Umi’s hand in favour of slipping her arms around the other girl’s neck.

“You two are so cute!” Honoka gushed as she watched the new couple. She’d been teasing Umi relentlessly since she’d found out her best friend and Eli were together.

Umi blushed but she didn’t take her eyes from Eli to answer her. “We have to go in a couple of minutes, Eli. You’ll have to let go of me.”

Eli pouted, not at all happy with the idea. “Give me a kiss first?” She requested pleadingly, causing Nozomi to sit up slightly straighter in surprise. “To last me until I see you again?”

“I-In front of everyone?” Umi stuttered nervously, casting another look toward their friends. “B-But…” She trailed off at the disappointed look on Eli’s face. “Fine.”

Nozomi watched with baited breath as Umi leaned in close to Eli, their lips gradually getting closer together. Eli’s eyes slid shut a moment before Umi’s lips pressed against hers.

Nozomi stood up quickly and slipped out of the room, her chest tight with anguish. She wasn’t sure how but she managed to make it down the hallway and into the student council room. Thankfully nobody was there. She pushed the window open, taking huge gulps of the fresh air. She didn’t know how much longer she could take this. Seeing them together every day was killing her.

A few minutes passed before she heard the door open behind her. She turned around, half expecting to find Eli there, but found Nico instead. She was tugging Maki inside of the room by her wrist.

“What’s going on?” Nozomi asked shakily, quickly reaching up to check she hadn’t shed any tears without realizing it.

Nico closed the door, her eyes narrowing at Nozomi. “You’re an idiot, Nozomi.”

“Nico!” Maki exclaimed sharply, tugging her wrist free from Nico’s grip. “What did we talk about yesterday?”

Nico rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Be gentle, I remember.”

Nozomi forced a laugh from her throat. “You two are acting odd. Do you have something you want to talk to me about? Are you finally going to take the next step?”

As expected, both Nico and Maki blushed deeply at the insinuation, the latter quickly shaking her head.

Finding that she couldn’t keep her smile in place for too long, Nozomi leaned back against the wall behind her and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Umi-chan left already?”

“We don’t know, we left right after you did.” Maki answered honestly. Nico had insisted that she tag along though Maki wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like she’d be much use in the situation even if she had been the one to call Nozomi’s behavior to Nico’s attention.

“Oh, you noticed that?” Nozomi silently cursed herself for being so obvious about her feelings.

“You don’t need to be strong all the time you know.” Nico looked slightly irritated but the softness of her voice said otherwise. “You’re allowed to be sad, Nozomi.”

“W-What’s this all of a sudden, Nicocchi?” Nozomi stuttered in surprise. “I’m perfectly fine, you don’t need to worry about me.”

Nico frowned at the pitiful denial. “I should have known you wouldn’t be honest with us. But I’m worried about you.”

“We’re both worried.” Maki chimed in, taking a small step forward. “We know. You don’t have to hide it from us.”

Nozomi was silent, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She had meant for it to be a secret and yet Nico and Maki both noticed. “Do you think Elichi knows?” She asked in a small voice. “I don’t want her to find out.”

Nico gave a heavy sigh but shook her head. “She’s too wrapped up in Umi to…” She cut herself off, slapping her hand over her mouth. That was insensitive, even by her standards.

“Right.” Nozomi smiled sadly, her shoulders slumping. “It’s fine. As long as she’s happy, it’s fine. It’s all that I want.” Her eyes misted over with tears, much to her surprise. For the past few weeks she had managed to avoid crying in front of other people entirely.

“You mean you’re not going to tell her?!” Nico asked incredulously. “You have to. How else are you going to get her back? Everyone in Muse expected the two of you to get together eventually. That’s why we were so surprised when we found out she was with Umi. You have to tell her!”

“I don’t want her back. Not when she’s happy with Umi-chan.” Nozomi couldn’t comprehend tearing them apart. Eli was happier than she had ever seen her. “Elichi’s in love with Umi-chan. I have to be happy for them.”

Nico shook her head in exasperation. “That’s stupid!” She wasn’t sure why she was getting so annoyed. Maybe it was because Nozomi was crying right in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it. “If Maki was with someone else I wouldn’t stop until I got her. I would do anything I could!”

Maki’s lips turned up slightly. She had no doubt Nico meant what she was saying.

Nozomi shook her head. “Elichi’s happy, I told…”

“I don’t care!” Nico’s voice got louder suddenly got louder, startling the other two girls. “Why does Eli get to be happy when you’re miserable? Why doesn’t she get to know that she’s breaking your heart? You deserve to be happy too so why won’t you just be selfish for once?!”

“I-I don’t want to lose her.” The last of Nozomi’s composure disappeared and she crumbled into tears. “I don’t know what I would do.” She lifted her hands to cover her face as a sharp sob sprang from her throat. No matter what Nico said, she couldn’t confess to Eli now. Eli would certainly hate her for it. She felt arms wrap around her waist and knew immediately that it was Nico. She leaned into the embrace, her arms coming up to wrap around Nico’s back.

“We’re on your side, Nozomi.” Nico’s voice shook as she squeezed Nozomi tightly. “Even if you are a selfless idiot.”

“I don’t want it to be that way.” Nozomi spoke through her tears. “I don’t want there to be sides. Umi-chan hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Maki wandered over to them, resting her hand on Nozomi’s shoulder. “What Nico means is that we’re here for you. You don’t have to do this on your own anymore, Nozomi. We’re here.”

Nozomi forced a smile to her face and leaned in to Maki’s side. She wasn’t sure she would ever get over Eli but she supposed it would help to know that she wasn’t alone.


	14. Blame It on the Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls of Muse get drunk, staying over at Nozomi’s and underlying attraction is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes, lap dancing, underage drinking.

Umi wasn’t sure how the offer of a slumber party had escalated to the nine of them drinking alcohol. She vaguely remembered Nico mentioning that they should take advantage of the fact that staying at Nozomi’s apartment meant that they weren’t being supervised by adults and they could do what they want. Including drinking.   
  
An hour had passed since then and already Rin had passed out on floor, using her jacket as a pillow for her head. She was mumbling to herself in her sleep but she seemed to be comfortable enough. Nozomi had draped a light blanket over her to keep her warm and she didn’t seem to be having any trouble staying asleep either. Even the music playing in the background wasn’t enough to wake her.    
  
Umi glanced round the room, taking note of what everyone else was doing. Honoka was talking to Eli, leaning back against the wall. They were surprisingly close. Eli’s hand was against the wall as she leaned close, just like in one of those shoujos.    
  
She turned to Nico next and watched as Hanayo, who was also sitting strangely close, tugged at Nico’s hoodie, making her blush a little. Nozomi was nearby, watching closely as she sipped at her drink.    
  
She looked over her shoulder, her jaw dropping when she found Maki on Kotori’s lap on the reclining chair, the two of them engaged in a heated makeout session. Kotori was clutching at Maki’s waist though from what it looked like, Maki was doing most of the work, pressing herself as close to Kotori as she could. “Shameless…” She mused to herself though it didn’t bother her as much as it usually would.    
  
She looked back to Honoka and Eli, fixing the latter with an annoyed glare. That should be her, with Honoka. She watched as Eli sipped at the drink in her hand before she leaned in and whispered in Honoka’s ear.    
  
“Eli-senpai!” Honoka exclaimed, giggling as her face turned red.    
  
“What? You are adorable…” Eli said, looking Honoka up and down. Umi scoffed in response. She could do a whole lot better than adorable. Honoka was the kind of girl she’d write songs about. She smiled to herself, zoning out for a moment until she heard a sharp whistle.    
  
“Alright, let’s play a game. It’s getting a little too heated in here.” Nozomi said, frowning as she watched Hanayo stop trying to straddle Nico’s lap, resting her head on her shoulder instead. “Kotori-chan, Maki-chan, stop sucking face and get over here!”   
  
Nico shot Nozomi a pleading look. She couldn’t help that Hanayo was flirtatious when she was drunk. Nozomi merely rolled her eyes in response and poured out the last of the bottle of wine sitting next to her.    
  
Maki pulled away from Kotori, glaring but Kotori answered before she had the chance. “We’re coming. Come on, it’ll be fun Maki-chan.”   
  
“You too, Elichi.” Nozomi smirked over at Eli. “You can put off trying to get into Honoka’s pants for a while, alright? It won’t kill you.”   
  
Umi gritted her teeth as she watched Eli blush and Honoka give a nervous laugh. “I’m the only person who’ll be getting into Honoka’s pants…”

  
Not even Nozomi, who was sitting closest to her, heard what she had said. Instead she held up the empty wine bottle before placing it on it’s side. “Everyone get in a circle. We’re playing spin the bottle truth or dare. I’m going first.”  
  
“Isn’t this a bit childish?” Maki asked with a roll of her eyes as she sank down next to Kotori.   
  
“You’re kind of a snob when you’re drunk, Maki.” Nico pointed out with a smirk. “Oh wait...nevermind. You are when you’re sober too.”  
  
“No bickering!” Nozomi exclaimed quickly before Maki could react. “Uh...Maki-chan, this won’t work if you’re glued to Kotori-chan’s side.”  
  
Maki huffed out a sigh but shuffled to the left a bit, removing herself from Kotori.   
  
Nozomi waited until they were all situated before she spun the bottle. It landed on Honoka and she smirked to herself, leaning back. “Truth or dare, Honoka-chan?”  
  
Honoka thought about it for a moment. “Uh...dare.”   
  
“Alright, I dare you to make out with…” Nozomi’s gaze flicked toward Eli who sat up, hope written across her face. “Maki-chan.”  
  
“WHAT?!” Eli, Umi and Kotori exclaimed together, matching outrage on their faces.  
  
“Do I have to?” Maki asked, glancing at Kotori. “I don’t really want to.”   
  
Nozomi nodded smugly.   
  
“Eeeh?” Honoka whined, pouting. “Can’t I make out with someone easier? Like Umi-chan? Or Kotori-chan even?”  
  
Eli winced at not even being mentioned.   
  
“Hey, I’m a good kisser!” Maki exclaimed, slightly affronted. “Besides that, I really don’t want to see you make out with Kotori. Ever. Let’s just get this over with.”  
  
“B-But…” Honoka cast a pleading look at Nozomi. “Please? Umi-chan would do it for me. Umi-chan?” She looked at Umi who tried her best not to look too happy.   
  
“I-I guess if I have t-”  
  
“ _Honoka_!” Maki crawled over to Honoka and stopped on her knees in front of her. “Stop being a baby. You chose dare so this is what you get. Just give me your hand.” She held out her hand which Honoka trustingly slipped hers into. With a slight tug Maki drew Honoka to her knees. “I’m gonna kiss you now.”  
  
Honoka closed her eyes and held her breath until she felt Maki’s lips meet her own. Maki kissed her with confidence, her hands at the back of Honoka’s neck to hold her close. Honoka was still for a few seconds until she began to kiss back, her heart thudding rapidly against her chest.   
  
Maki was taken by pleasant surprise when Honoka’s tongue brushed against the seam of her lips. She parted them without hesitation, allowing Honoka to deepen the kiss. The gentle moan that Honoka let out in response only spurred her to kiss harder and deeper, her nails digging into Honoka’s neck.   
  
Eli glared at Nozomi. “I’m going to kill you, Nozomi…”  
  
“You’re a pretty good kisser too.” Maki mumbled against Honoka’s lips before the second year’s arms went around her waist and she was dragged forward, pressing flush against her. Not one to be outdone, she pushed Honoka back and crawled into her lap.   
  
“OKAY, THAT’S ENOUGH!” Kotori announced loudly, causing the two to pull away.   
  
Nozomi sipped at her wine, laughing softly to herself. “You could have stopped a while ago to be honest…”  
  
Maki moved back to Kotori who crossed her arms in front of her chest and refused to look at her. “Kotori, it was just a dare…”  
  
Kotori huffed in response.   
  
“Does this mean it’s my turn?” Honoka, still slightly dazed reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Nico.  
  
“Dare.” Nico said without waiting for the question.   
  
Honoka considered her options for a moment before smiling devilishly. “I dare you to sit on Hanayo-chan’s lap until it’s her turn.”  
  
Nozomi’s smug smirk slipped away right away and she glared over at Honoka who merely shrugged innocently.   
  
Nico climbed into Hanayo’s lap, feeling the girl’s arms go around her waist.   
  
Nozomi gritted her teeth, silently seething as Hanayo smirked at her.   
  
“Can I drink some of that?” Honoka asked Umi, leaning into the girl. She gestured toward Umi’s almost full cup of wine which was promptly handed over.   
  
Umi blushed as Honoka took a drink from the same cup she’d been drinking from up until a few minutes ago. As Honoka pressed closer to her, she wrapped an arm around her.   
  
Nico sighed and reached forward, spinning the bottle. It landed on Eli and Nico glanced speculatively at Nozomi. “I dare you to...give Honoka a lapdance.”  
  
Eli was about to point out the fact that she hadn’t even chosen dare but she promptly fell silent at the dare. Her gaze shifted to Honoka who was blushing slightly.   
  
Nozomi grinned and pulled out her phone. There was no way she was going to let this go unrecorded.   
  
Eli took a deep breath and knocked back a shot of rum she’d poured. She stood up at the same time as Honoka and reached up, tugging her hair tie from her hair.   
  
Um twitched as Eli’s hair fell in waves around her shoulders without so much as a kink where the hair tie had been. She struggled to stay calm and not say anything as Eli gently pushed Honoka into a chair.   
  
“Don’t look so scared.” Eli whispered, leaning close to Honoka’s ear. “I’ll be gentle with you.” She stepped back, glancing over at Nozomi. “Put something decent on.”  
  
“You got it.” Nozomi responded with a grin, hitting play on the song she had chosen.   
  
“E-Eli-senpai…” Honoka was about to tell Eli that she didn’t have to but she trailed off when Eli began to sway her hips back and forth in time with the beat of the sultry music Nozomi had chosen. She watched slack-jawed as Eli trailed her hands teasingly up her own sides and held them over her head, sensually gyrating her hips.    
  
She almost wanted to look away but she couldn’t. Eli’s shirt had ridden up slightly when she’d lifted her arms, leaving a sliver of her stomach on display. Honoka realized her mouth was still open and quickly shut it, swallowing thickly.   
  
Eli couldn’t deny the fact that the effect she seemed to be having on Honoka was pleasing. She could tell that Honoka was having trouble tearing her eyes away from her. She swayed closer until she was standing in front of Honoka who stared up at her speechlessly.   
  
“Eli-senpai…” Honoka finally managed to choke out.   
  
“Shhh.” Eli interrupted. She leaned forward, grasping the back of the chair for leverage and conveniently positioned her cleavage directly in Honoka’s line of sight. Honoka was immediately distracted by the enticing view and the next thing she knew, Eli was climbing into her lap, a knee at either side of her thighs.   
  
It was only when Eli ground down that Honoka’s brain caught up and she realized with a flare of excitement that _Ayase Eli_ , one of the most popular girls in school, was giving her a lapdance. Arms wrapped around her neck and then Eli ground down again, harder this time, drawing a soft moan from Honoka.   
  
Umi twitched and Kotori gently rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. “There, there Umi-chan...it’s just a dare.”  
  
Honoka’s hands automatically diverted to Eli’s rotating hips in an attempt to keep her in the pleasurable position she was just in. It seemed Eli had other ideas however when she continued to sway above Honoka without getting close enough for them to actually make contact.   
  
Honoka whimpered rather pathetically in her opinion and Eli removed her arms from around Honoka’s neck in favor of grasping at her wandering hands. She pulled them away from her waist and pinned them at either side of Honoka with a sultry smirk that sent shivers rushing down Honoka’s spine.    
  
Honoka bit her lip as one of Eli’s hands slipped between her legs and she received a light tap to the thigh, a clear request that she open them wider. Blushing, Honoka obeyed the unspoken command without a second thought. Eli’s hand slid a little higher, unseen by the rest of the room and Honoka gave a sharp gasp. “Eli-senpai!”  
  
Eli winked in response and slid down Honoka’s thighs to kneel in front of her on the ground.   
  
“Shameless!” Umi exclaimed, covering her eyes with her hands. She left her fingers parted though, so she could see what happened.   
  
“W-Wha…?” Honoka spluttered in shock, her eyes wide. Eli chuckled breathily in response, enjoying the feeling of control. Honoka was going to say something but promptly fell silent when Eli’s hands slid up from her knees, to the top of her thighs. Honoka’s hips jerked slightly and she groaned loudly, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth to silence herself.   
  
Eli glanced up again and Honoka bit her lip as indecent images flew through her head. The way Eli was staring up at her from between her legs, her hands moving in slow circles on her thighs did nothing to help the sudden throbbing she felt between her own legs. Just when Honoka thought the situation couldn’t get any more frustrating, Eli’s lips brushed against her bare thigh.   
  
“Fuck…” She mumbled into her hand.   
  
Eli moved to straddle Honoka’s thighs again, her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders.   
  
Honoka whimpered helplessly as Eli ground down, leaving just enough room that they were barely touching. The second year instinctively lifted her hips but Eli had seen that coming and lifted herself just in time to avoid any real contact.   
  
Honoka’s hands went to Eli’s waist again but they were quickly removed and pinned back down at her sides. Her head fell back and she sighed in frustration.   
  
Eli took advantage of that, trailing her finger down Honoka’s neck to her chest. The song ended abruptly and she fell still in Honoka’s lap.  
  
“I hope that was okay.” Eli said smugly. She kissed the corner of Honoka’s lips and moved off of her, heading back to take her seat.   
  
Honoka numbly stood up and made her way back to Umi, sitting down next to her on the floor.   
  
Eli took a deep breath and tried not to met Umi’s glare. Leaning forward she spun the bottle and waited until it stopped on Kotori. “Truth or dare?”  
  
“Dare, I guess.” Kotori answered quietly. She didn’t especially want to. She knew it was either going to be sexual or something outrageous but everyone else had said dare so far.   
  
“Okay.” Eli considered her options for a moment, biting her lip. “Um...I dare you to do a body shot off of...Maki.”  
  
Maki who had been growing bored of the game, looked up, hope in her eyes as she glanced at Kotori.   
  
Kotori noticed and nodded resolutely. She would show Maki just how good she was. “Take your shirt off, Maki-chan.”  
  
Maki shrugged and wordlessly stripped off her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra with a red trimmings.   
  
“I need salt and a lime, Nozomi-chan.” Kotori said without tearing her eyes away from Maki.   
  
Nozomi quickly got up and went to the kitchen to get what she was asked for.   
  
“Have you done this before, Kotori-chan?” Honoka asked, mildly impressed.   
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“What?” Maki looked up in surprise. “With who?”  
  
Kotori smirked and shrugged her shoulders mysteriously. “I’m not as innocent as you think, Maki-chan.” She pushed at Maki’s shoulder, nudging her to lie down. Nozomi appeared behind her with a slice of lime and a shaker of salt.   
  
“I’m getting tired.” Honoka mumbled, resting her head on Umi’s shoulder again. “I might just...go to sleep for a bit.”   
  
“We could go and sleep on the floor in Nozomi’s room if you want to.” Eli piped up from Honoka’s side.   
  
Across the room, Kotori leaned down and licked Maki’s abdomen, earning herself a soft gasp. She shook the salt onto the dampened area and carefully placed the lime between Maki’s parted lips.   
  
“Here.” Nozomi passed over the shot glass and Kotori smiled in thanks.   
  
“Ready, Maki-chan?” Kotori waited for a pensive nod from Maki. She licked the salt from Maki’s abdomen and down the shot quickly before she moved to Maki’s lips, biting down on the segment of lime. The tequila still burned her throat and she found herself wincing slightly.   
  
Maki on the other hand moaned and turned her head, spitting the lime out before she drew Kotori down into a deep kiss.   
  
Nico’s eyes widened as Kotori seemed to melt into Maki. “They’re gonna screw on your floor.”  
  
Kotori pulled away from Maki and got to her feet, extending her hand to help the redhead up off the floor. “We’re leaving.”  
  
“To screw.” Nico scoffed, drawing a light giggle from Hanayo who had been strangely quiet up until then.   
  
“Well...Eli and Honoka are already in Nozomi’s room.” Maki said with a shrug of her shoulders. “Don’t worry, I think they’re just sleeping. Anyway goodnight!”  
  
Nozomi breathed out a sigh of relief. She really didn’t want to have to clean her sheets. She glanced at Umi across the room, watching as the girl sullenly poured herself another glass of wine.   
  
“Umi-chan.” Nozomi got Umi’s attention and spotted the space next to her. “Let’s talk.”  
  
\---  
  
Honoka sighed in relief as she flopped down onto the bed in Nozomi’s bedroom. She had meant to sleep on the floor but she couldn’t resist the softness of the bed itself.   
  
Eli slipped in behind Honoka and pressed close to her back, an arm sliding carefully around her.   
  
“I didn’t know you could dance like that, Eli-senpai.” Honoka murmured, her eyes closed.   
  
Eli smiled to herself at the remark. “Did you like it?”  
  
Honoka hummed in response, giving a slight nod of her head. “You were really sexy.”  
  
Honoka huffed out a sigh and sat up, stripping herself of her shirt. It was too hot. “Take off your shirt.” She mumbled, laying back down. Eli quickly stripped off her shirt, revealing ample breasts, encased in a light blue bra. It was cute, Honoka decided. She lay back down and pressed close to Eli when she did too. 

  
\----   
  
When Honoka woke the next morning and opened her eyes, her head pounded and she quickly shut them again. Groaning softly, she pressed forward, burying her face in something soft. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she inhaled slowly, the scent of perfume with a hint of lavender washing over her.    
  
“Eli-senpai…” She mumbled into Eli’s chest. She realized as her lips brushed against soft skin that Eli wasn’t wearing a shirt.    
  
Memories of the previous night came rushing back to her and sighed as she turned back into Eli, thinking back to everything she had done the previous night. She remembered Eli on her lap and she remembered kissing Maki but not much beyond that.    
  
Eli let out a soft moan in her sleep. “Honoka…”   
  
Honoka looked up at Eli’s face and bit her lip. She remembered the part of the night where Eli had been on top of her quite vividly. She leaned in and experimentally kissed the centre of the blonde’s chest. She felt Eli stir next to her and looked up in time to see her eyes open. “Good morning…”   
  
“Morning…” Eli mumbled sleepily, reaching up to rub at her eyes.   
  
“Eli-senpai, I-I think I like you!” Honoka exclaimed. She knew if she didn’t say it quickly she wouldn’t say it at all.    
  
“Wha…? Whoa, I just woke up…” Eli pushed herself into a sitting position and shook her head, trying to clear her mind. “Are you serious?”   
  
“Yeah, I um...I really like you a lot.”   
  
Eli took a moment to look at Honoka, searching for sincerity in her eyes. “I like you too but I didn’t think...are you sure?”   
  
“Are you kidding me?” Honoka asked in surprise. She wasn’t sure how she could have been more obvious about the attraction she felt. “I’ve liked you since I first saw you give a speech to the school, back when I was a first year.”   
  
Eli smiled softly at the comment. “Yeah?” She looked down briefly at the space between them. “Why didn’t you say anything?”   
  
“Well I didn’t think Eli-senpai would like someone like me…” Honoka said with a sheepish shrug of her shoulders. “You’re so smart and cool and you kind of hated me when we first met, remember?”   
  
“I didn’t hate you, I just...didn’t understand you.” Eli answered guiltily. “I could never really hate you, Honoka. I really like you, like I want to...hold your hand and kiss you and take you on dates kind of like you.” She reached up and gently caressed Honoka’s cheek. “Will you be my girlfriend?”   
  
“Of course I will.” Honoka answered, unable to keep the smile from her face. “So...can I kiss you now?”   
  
Eli didn’t answer but leaned in and did just that, pressing her lips to Honoka’s and gently easing her down onto the bed.    
  



	15. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is kidnapped and Muse reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was originally for yandere Muse's reaction to Nico's kidnapping. This isn't that. At all.

“I wonder if Nico-chan is sick.” Honoka spoke thoughtfully as she leaned back in her seat, precariously balancing it on the back legs. It wasn’t like Nico to miss a day of school, certainly not a club meeting. “I haven’t seen her all day.”

Maki looked up at the mention of Nico’s name though she tried not to seem as though she was interested.

“She must be sick.” Umi sighed frustratedly at the turn of events. It was only a week ago that Honoka had once again been ill. It was an inconvenience. It meant that at least one person was missing practice and falling behind. “She wasn’t at school yesterday either, was she, Eli?”

Eli shook her head. “It’s not like her to miss school. I’ll go by her house after school to check up on her.”

“I’ll go with you, Elichi.” Nozomi spoke up, having caught the latter half of the conversation as she stepped into the room. “Maybe you could come back to my place after?”

Eli looked up, smiling softly at the sight of her girlfriend. “I would like that. I think Alisa is staying at a friends house tonight too so…”

“So you can stay over.” Nozomi grinned as she stepped toward Eli. She pecked her cheek quickly, aware of Eli’s embarrassment when it came to public displays of affection. “Good. It’s been a while si…”

She was cut off as the door she had shut a moment ago was thrown open, slamming against the far wall, causing all of the girls in the room to flinch. Their gazes were drawn to the door where Hanayo and Rin were standing. They were breathless and pale, wearing looks of terror.

“Did you see the news?!” Rin exclaimed, grabbing Hanayo’s hand and dragging her into the room. She thrust her phone into Umi’s hand and waited anxiously for her to read what was on the screen.

Umi scanned the article, her heart tightening in her chest with every word she read. When she finally finished, her face was ashen. “It’s Nico…”

“What about her?” Maki asked, a chill running down her spine. “What’s happened to her?”

“She’s been…kidnapped.” Umi said faintly. She barely felt Eli snatch the phone from her hand in order to read it herself.

Maki felt as though the ground had been pulled out from beneath her feet and she reached out to grab the closest chair. For a few minutes the only thing she could hear was the rapid pounding of her heart in her ears and the murmur of voices around her. It couldn’t be true. It wasn’t possible. Nico was fine. When she was finally able to concentrate she noticed that Eli had moved into Nozomi’s arms while Honoka was being consoled by Umi and Kotori, both of whom looked numb.

“She’s going to be found, right?” Honoka asked tearfully as she tightly gripped Umi’s hand. “She has to be…right?!”

Maki felt her lunch threaten to resurface and she bolted toward the door, her eyes blurring with tears. Caught up in their own fears and too busy consoling each other, nobody followed her.

—

A week later, Nico’s pink cardigan was found, blood staining the front of it.

A tense silence resided over the club room, only broken by Honoka’s soft sniffling. She was sitting between Kotori and Umi, her face pressed into Kotori’s neck while Umi gently rubbed her back with her free hand. The other was clasped tightly in Kotori’s. Hanayo and Rin weren’t fairing much better. They had moved to the corner of the room, tears drying rapidly on their cheeks.

Nozomi and Eli were sitting together, shaken but mostly composed, ready to aid one of the younger members should they break down again. Occasionally a shuddering breath escaped Eli, causing Nozomi to glance at her in concern. Despite a sheen of tears in the blonde’s eyes she didn’t give in to her emotions. They had to be strong for the rest of the group even if they felt like crying tears of hopelessness and frustration. Nozomi herself felt like the only thing keeping her from doing so was the vice like grip she had on Eli’s hand. She would have been concerned that she was hurting her girlfriend had it not been for the occasional squeeze the blonde gave. It was obviously an attempt to comfort her and Nozomi couldn’t have been more grateful.

Maki was the furthest away from the group, having chosen to sit near the window. She wasn’t tearful nor did she seem especially upset. She wasn’t saying anything either though and her gaze was fixed vacantly ahead, much to the concern of the oldest two members.

“Nico-chan will be okay, right?” Honoka finally broke the silence, her voice trembling audibly. “She’ll be found soon.”

“Of course.” Eli spoke up, trying to sound calm despite her own fears. She couldn’t promise that Nico would be back, she could only hope that she would be. “We just need to give the police some time to find her, Honoka. With everyone looking she’ll be back before you know it.”

“You don’t know that.” Maki spoke in a whisper but she managed to draw the attention of everyone toward her. She finally blinked, focusing on what was happening around her. “You don’t even know that she’s alive. She could be lying in a ditch somewhere. She…”

“Maki!” Umi exclaimed furiously as the composure Honoka had manage to gather crumbled again. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Kotori guide Honoka’s head back to her shoulder in an attempt to console her. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“I’m only saying what everyone else is thinking.” Maki said irritably as she stood up from her seat. The abruptness of the movement sent the chair toppling to the floor. “It’s been almost a week, Umi. Why are we still sitting here every day? What are we waiting for?!”

“We’re waiting for Nico-chan.” Hanayo spoke up firmly despite her voice being thick with emotion. “What happened earlier doesn’t change anything. It…”

“It changes everything!” Maki slammed her hands down on the top of the desk, the loud thud that resulted echoing around the room. “Nico isn’t coming back! She’s gone, don’t any of you get that?” She felt her eyes flood with tears and blinked rapidly to clear them. “Nico is gone.”

Nozomi gave Eli’s hand a gentle squeeze before she let go and stood up from her seat. “Maki-chan, come with me.”

Maki looked like she was going to argue for a moment but she eventually did as she was asked, pushing past Nozomi to get to the door.

Nozomi glanced down at Eli, taking note of the tears that had gathered in her eyes. Stooping down, she pressed a gentle kiss to Eli’s forehead and used her thumb to wipe gently at a tear that escaped.

Feeling Nozomi begin to pull away to stand up, Eli reached up and placed her hand on the back of Nozomi’s head to keep her close. “Be gentle with her.” She whispered, meeting her girlfriend’s eyes with a somber expression.

Nozomi nodded earnestly and got back to her feet, leaving the room after Maki. She closed the door behind her and glanced around in search of the younger girl. It didn’t take long to find her as she was standing only a few paces from the door.

“What do you want?” Maki asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Nozomi frowned at the action and took a step forward. “You were upsetting the others so…”

Maki looked up sharply, her eyes narrowed. “I’m telling the truth. If they can’t take it, that’s their prob…”

“Maki, that’s enough!” Nozomi’s voice verged on sounding angry and Maki stopped abruptly, shocked by the tone. It wasn’t one she had heard often. Perhaps she had never heard it. “I know you’re upset but…”

“What would you know?” Maki snarled, taking a step toward Nozomi, her fists clenched at her sides. She was beyond upset. Upset didn’t begin to explain the constant ache in her chest or the way her throat closed up with emotion at the mere mention of Nico’s name. Upset didn’t explain the constant nightmares she’d been having over the past few days. “You have no fucking idea how I feel.”

Nozomi stared back at Maki, calm despite the other girl’s raised voice. “We all love Nicocchi, Maki-chan.”

“You don’t!” Maki was shouting now, her face flushed as she trembled with anger. “Not like I do! I’m tired of hearing you talk about how she’s going to be fine! For all you know, she could be dead!” She slapped a hand over her mouth as soon as the words were out. Slowly, tears formed in her eyes though she made no attempt to blink them away. “She could be…”

Nozomi’s expression cleared with understanding and she took a step forward, reaching out for the redhead. “Maki-chan…”

Maki shrunk back, a choked sob passing her lips. She made no attempt to keep it silent, unlike the previous nights she had spent sobbing into her pillow, in the safety of her own room. With an anguished cry, she fell to her knees and sobbed unreservedly into her hands.

Nozomi clenched her jaw as she watched, her heart aching with sympathy. The tears she had managed to conceal in the club room finally slipped down her cheeks as she watched Maki break in front of her.

“I…I love her so much. I can’t…” Maki leaned forward, her body wracked with heartbroken sobs she could barely speak past. Her chest ached from the force of it though she barely recognized it. The physical ache she felt was nothing compared to the emotional ache she felt as a result of Nico’s absence. Suddenly she felt arms around her and she pushed angrily at the person’s chest.

Nozomi didn’t let Maki’s shoving dissuade her from comforting the other girl and she stayed firm even as the shoving became hitting, hands slapping repeatedly against her chest and shoulders to push her back. After a few minutes, the sobbing girl fell forward against her chest, her arms going around her in return to tightly clutch at the back of her blazer. For a few moments, Nozomi feared that Maki would hyperventilate but she made no move to pull away. She had known that the redhead was hurting beneath her icy facade but she’d had no idea she was hurting as much as she evidently was.

“I-I don’t know what I’ll do i-if…”

“I know.” Nozomi whispered tearfully, her hand lifting to the back of Maki’s head to hold her close while the other remained wrapped around her torso. She tried to find words to comfort her but she couldn’t think of what to say. The situation looked dire. She inhaled slowly to calm herself, pushing her own tears back. Later, when she was alone with Eli, she would have plenty of time to give into her emotions. She knew her girlfriend would take it in her stride, would offer her the comfort she needed, but for now she had to stay strong for Maki.

—

Eli’s finger skimmed gently over Nozomi’s cheeks, meticulously wiping away the tears that resided there. Her girfriend had long since calmed down, as had she. When she was sure her task was complete, she leaned in and gently kissed both of Nozomi’s cheeks. She settled back against the pillows a moment later, feeling Nozomi shift closer to her.

“Elichi?” Nozomi’s voice was hoarse as she spoke, reaching down to tangle her fingers with Eli’s. The contact kept her composed, not that she needed to be now that they were alone. “Do you think Nicocchi is…?”

“No.” Eli interrupted before Nozomi could finish voicing her question. She knew what she was going to ask. It had been playing on her mind before Maki had even suggested it but hearing it out loud was so much worse. “I think Nico is fine.”

“I was going to do a reading.” Nozomi said, referring to the cards she usually kept hidden up her sleeve. She didn’t have them now. She hadn’t dared look at them over the past week. Usually she found solace in the answers they gave her. “I’m afraid of what they’ll say.”

Eli swallowed heavily against the lump in her throat. She was too tired to cry again. She had spent the past hour doing just that alongside Nozomi as they did their best to comfort one another.

“I don’t know if Maki-chan will be alright, if…if anything happens to Nicocchi.” Nozomi confessed quietly as she thought back to how distraught Maki had been earlier that day. It had taken a long time to calm the redhead down. As soon as she had, Maki had muttered that she had to go and had hurriedly left her in the corridor.

Eli was silent, gently tracing the marks scattered over her girlfriend’s chest and shoulders. With Nozomi clad in a tank top, it was easy to see the damage Maki had done when she’d tried to push her away. Though she hated that the marks covered Nozomi’s skin, Eli couldn’t bring herself to blame Maki for it. She knew that Nozomi didn’t either. The purple haired girl had barely commented on it, besides giving Eli a brief explanation for the marks being there.

“I heard everything.” She finally whispered, her hand pausing over Nozomi’s heart. It beat strongly beneath her palm. “I can’t imagine…if it was you…” It was bad enough that Nico was in danger, or possibly worse, but if it had been Nozomi Eli was sure she would have been an emotional wreck too. She didn’t even think she would have the limited composure that Maki did.

“I know.” Nozomi pressed her hand to Eli’s, keeping it pressed to her chest. “I can’t imagine it either.”

Eli took a shuddering breath, trying not to think of the situation Nico might be in. It was impossible not to. They didn’t know anything at all so all that came to mind were worst case scenarios. “We just have to be there for her. For Maki.” She glanced up from their hands, meeting Nozomi’s sad gaze. “We’ll help her.”

Nozomi forced a small smile to her lips and nodded in agreement. “Of course we will. For the others too.”

Eli leaned in and pressed her forehead to Nozomi’s, her eyes fluttering shut. Now more than ever, the desire to keep her girlfriend close to her was overwhelming. “I love you.”

Nozomi felt a familiar wave of happiness wash over her at the words though her mood dampened it considerably. “I love you too, Elichi.”

—

It was another three days before Nico was found. Nobody knew any details about the kidnapping, besides that Nico had been found in a seemingly empty house along with her kidnapper. The police had received an anonymous tip telling them she would be there.

Maki sat alone in the waiting room of the hospital, anxiously fiddling with a bracelet on her wrist. The others had long since gone to visit Nico despite there being rules in place about two visitors at a time. They didn’t care, it seemed. Nico’s mother had left to take care of her other children but she had stayed for as long as she could. Maki was sure Nico was grateful for that but she didn’t know what kind of condition the other girl was in, emotionally or physically.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she glanced up to find Eli staring down at her. “I was just…”

“Hiding?” Eli guessed, a gentle smile on her lips. She shook her head in amusement when Maki frowned but didn’t deny that she had been doing just that. “You should go and see her. Nozomi and I are taking the rest of the girls to get something to eat so the room’s going to be empty. She shouldn’t be alone right now. Besides, she’s been asking for you. She was worried about where you were.”

Maki couldn’t help but think that the rest of the group leaving the hospital was a way to force her to finally leave the waiting room and go to Nico. Still, she melted at the idea of Nico being worried about her, even after everything that had happened. “I don’t know what to say to her.” She said awkwardly. “I’m not good at this kind of thing. You and Nozomi…”

“Are doing all we can to be here for her. So is everyone else.” Eli interrupted, lightly rubbing Maki’s shoulder. “But she needs you too, Maki. Just sit with her. Hold her hand. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” Noticing that Maki still looked nervous, she sighed softly. “You love her, don’t you? You don’t need to tell her that. Just show her for now.”

Maki hesitated for a moment before she gave a shaky nod. Behind Eli, she noticed the rest of μ’s heading to the exit, all of them looking relieved. She noticed Nozomi pause at the door to wait for Eli. Memories of their encounter a few days ago rushed back to her.

“Eli, I’m sor…”

“Stop.” Eli shook her head, unwilling to hear whatever Maki was going to apologize for. “You don’t have to apologize to me. Or Nozomi. I know she won’t want to hear it. We’re your friends, no matter what.”

Maki’s lower lip trembled slightly and she stood up to throw her arms around the blonde, catching them both off guard. The embrace lasted only a couple of seconds before Maki pulled away. “I’m going to see Nico-chan.”

Before she had a chance to change her mind, she turned and hurried down the corridor, leaving Eli smiling after her. By the time she reached the room she knew Nico to be in, she was slightly breathless. She took a moment to compose herself, lamenting the fact that she hadn’t asked Eli what kind of condition Nico was in, before she opened the door and stepped into the room. It was dimly lit, she noticed as she entered.

Her heart leapt into her throat as her gaze focused on Nico. The other girl was staring in the direction of the window, giving Maki a moment to take in her injuries, on her right side at least. She noticed a small bandage above her eye, a few inches in length. Her left arm was in a cast too though she didn’t look injured otherwise.

“Nico.” Maki whispered, taking a hesitant step forward.

Nico looked away from the window at the sound of her name, her gaze finding Maki. She seemed to brighten at the sight of her. “Maki! You came.”

“Of course I did.” Maki mumbled, uncertain as to how to express herself. She stopped near Nico’s bedside, her hands clasped tightly behind her back. “Everyone else came.”

“Oh.” Nico said quietly, oddly disappointed. “Sure. Um…I’m glad you did come. Even if you didn’t come because you wanted to.”

“Don’t say such stupid things.” Maki said awkwardly, feeling guilty for ruining Nico’s upbeat mood. “Of course I came because I wanted to. You’re my friend, aren’t you?”

Nico smiled softly at the response. “Yeah. I guess.”

Maki shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of something to say. “Some of my family works in this hospital.” She found herself saying. “So I’ll um…I’ll make sure you get the best care possible. They’ll treat you like the idol you are.”

“I…” Nico stared at Maki, surprised by the comment. “Thank you, Maki.”

Maki frowned at the simple response. It wasn’t like Nico. She had expected something more, even if it was only Nico smugly declaring that she deserved such treatment. “Nico-chan, I-I…” She took one hand from behind her back and reached out to grab Nico’s hand.

Nico flinched away instinctively at the touch, her eyes widening in fear. Maki pulled her hand back to her chest as if she’d been bitten.

“I’m sorry!” They both exclaimed at once. It was Nico who continued. “It’s just…I’m a bit shaken up still so…someone touching me makes me nervous. The doctor said I might need to talk to someone about it. A professional.”

Maki understood what Nico meant. She’d spoken to one of those professionals too, though not for the same reason. She shook her head. “No, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have tried to grab you like that. I don’t know what I was thinking." She was stupid, and insensitive and thoughtless and a hundred other words that came to mind.

“I think you wanted to hold my hand.” Nico grinned, a hint of the old Nico shining through. “You can if you want to. You just need to warn me.” She held up her hand, invitingly wiggling her fingers.

Maki hesitated for a moment before she reached forward and gripped Nico’s hand. She fell silent, marvelling at the softness of the palm pressed against her own.

“I guess you must have been worried.” Nico continued, her voice slightly more serious. “The others seemed to be too, I guess. Eli was…crying earlier when she visited me.” She shook her head as if she couldn’t believe that Eli would shed tears for her.

“Everyone did at some point.” Maki said softly, remembering her own crying bout in the hallway. She had felt as though she would never be able to stop, like her heart was physically breaking in her chest. “We all missed you.”

“I thought about you all every day. When I was in there.” Nico admitted, her voice lowering to a whisper. She suddenly looked very small, like just a scared child. “Especially you. I tried…” She looked away, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. “You got me through it. You and the others.”

Maki felt her eyes burn with tears and she looked down, biting her lip. Her attempt at pushing down her emotions failed as her gaze came to rest on the dark bruise on Nico’s wrist. It looked like she had been bound, somehow. She leaned forward, resting her forehead lightly against the other girls knuckles, a soft sob passing her lips.

“M-Maki?” Nico whispered, shocked by Maki’s reaction. She lifted her injured arm, moving her hand to rest on the back of Maki’s head. “What’s wrong?”

Maki shook her head tearfully in response. After a few seconds she looked up to meet Nico’s concerned gaze. “I don’t want you to think that I hate you. I don’t. I really don’t.”

Nico gave a wary chuckle. “Baka. I know that.”

“I-I love you.” Maki felt her cheeks flame red after the confession, the widening of Nico’s eyes only adding to her embarrassment. “If I’m honest, you’re the best friend I have, Nico-chan. When you were missing, I was so scared. I thought I’d never see you again.”

Nico bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes growing misty. “I love you too, Maki.”

“If you let me…I want to stay by your side. I want to protect you.” Maki could feel herself trembling with nerves. Usually she wasn’t one to show her emotions so freely. “Please.”

Nico nodded without hesitation despite her surprise. Her grip on Maki’s hand tightened. “Yes. I would like that. But you can’t come here every day. You have school, don’t you?”

“Oh…yeah.” Maki mumbled, frowning at the thought. “I’d rather be here with you.”

Nico found herself once again caught off guard by the confession. “Maybe…you could make me a CD, like you did for Honoka when she was sick? Even when you’re not here, I’d have your music to keep me company.”

Maki perked up at the suggestion, a bright smile tugging at her lips. “Yeah. I will. And I’ll come every day after school, as long as you’re in the hospital.”

Nico gave a tentative smile in response and hoped that the calmness she suddenly felt wouldn’t be replaced with the paralysing fear she’d felt earlier. She clutched Maki’s hand just a bit tighter and wished she could ask her to stay.


	16. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From prompt: Eli pretends not to mind how touchy Nozomi is with her but secretly she wants to do the same. 
> 
> (Featuring awkward!Eli).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit more lighthearted today! Hope you guys like it.

Nozomi has always been affectionate with her friends. It was one of the first things Eli had noticed when Nozomi had become her best friend. She’d only started to notice it more when they joined Muse. Nozomi was constantly throwing her arm around one of the other girl’s shoulders, playfully nudging them and downright tormenting Nico with her affection. It wasn’t the same as the affection she showered upon Eli though. That was more obvious and somehow more intentional. The way she’d embrace her friend fully or casually grip her hand was far different to anything she did with their friends.

Eli tried to ignore it as best she could, to pretend it didn’t leave her flustered whenever Nozomi showed affection that was more than friendly but her composure sometimes slipped. She was sure Nozomi was aware of it, and even more sure that she took satisfaction in flustering the usually calm blonde. Still, the matter of her composure wasn’t what bothered her. She’d long since realized that she didn’t mind losing it around Nozomi. What bothered her was that she wanted to reciprocate but she couldn’t. Nozomi made it seem effortless.

“Elichi?” Nozomi’s voice broke Eli from her thoughts, causing her to flinch slightly. Frowning in concern, Nozomi reached across the desk to place a hand on Eli’s arm. It was a couple of hours after school and they were still in the student council room, finishing up on some work. “Are you tired?”

Eli was glad she still had her blazer on but even through it she could feel the warmth of Nozomi’s hand. “I-I uh…no. Sorry, I was just distracted.”

Nozomi smiled softly and gave Eli’s arm one last rub before she pulled her hand back and went back to what she was doing.

Eli watched as a strand of hair fell into Nozomi’s face. Her breath caught in her throat, both at how ridiculously beautiful Nozomi looked without even making an effort and at the realization that this was her chance. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, intending to tenderly brush the strand of hair behind her best friend’s ear. It was something Nozomi had done for her a number of times in the past and it had always left her blushing. She wondered if the gesture would leave Nozomi the same way. Her heart leapt in her chest when her fingertips came into contact with Nozomi’s hair.

“Elichi, what does this…” Nozomi looked up to ask Eli something about the report she was reading only to be poked in the eye by Eli’s approaching fingers. She yelped, more from surprise than pain and flinched back, her hand lifting to cover her eye. “W-what was that for?”

“I-I didn’t mean to!” Eli exclaimed, standing up abruptly from her seat. How had it gone so wrong? She’d just been trying to casually brush aside her friends hair and yet somehow she’d ended up hurting her. She hurried around the table and gently gripped Nozomi’s wrist to draw her hand away from her eye. A whimper unwittingly escaped her when she found that it was watering. “Nozomi, I’m so sorry. I was just trying to…I really didn’t mean to.”

Nozomi blinked a few times, finding that her blurry vision quickly went back to normal. It didn’t even hurt all that much, it had just taken her by surprise. “It’s fine. I’m alright. See?” She gestured to her eye but Eli still looked distraught. “Come on, Elichi. Don’t give me that look. It was an accident, you don’t need to get upset about it.” She held still as Eli’s fingers brushed against her cheek, the blonde seemingly not even realizing what she was doing. Finally, she curled her arms around Eli’s waist and pulled her into her lap.

“Nozomi!” Eli gasped, startled by the movement. Her arms went about Nozomi’s shoulders instinctively, even as she blushed at the close position. “Let go, I’m too heavy.”

Nozomi gave a short laugh at that and shook her head in disagreement. She barely managed to resist pressing her lips to the nape of Eli’s neck, so close to her mouth. Even she knew that would be pushing it too far. They were just friends, they hadn’t moved beyond that like she desperately wanted them to. “You’re perfect, Elichi.”

“The things you say…” Eli mumbled, her blush only deepening at Nozomi’s words.

“But the next time you want to touch me, you should tell me first.” Nozomi continued teasingly, giving Eli a gentle squeeze. “I’d prefer to keep my vision.”

Eli groaned and buried her face in Nozomi’s neck. “I said I was sorry!” Her voice was muffled by her best friend’s neck but Nozomi had stopped listening as soon as Eli’s lips had accidentally brushed against her skin. It overwhelmed her, how much Eli could make her feel without even trying.

—

The next time Eli tried to show her affection didn’t go much better than the first time she had. In fact it could be argued that it went even worse. She’d decided to pay Nozomi a visit at the shrine where she worked. She hadn’t seen the other girl since Friday. The fact that it was only Sunday didn’t bother her, she just needed to see the other girl. It was unnerving in a way, that she felt so lost without Nozomi by her side. She’d always thought of herself as independant but it seemed like Nozomi was an exception for her. In more ways than one.

After climbing the steps, she found Nozomi easily but she didn’t announce her presence right away. She stood there, watching the purple haired girl move with her usual grace. Her hair was away from her face, gathered at the nap of her neck as always when she worked at the shrine. She looked somewhat angelic, dressed in her red hakama and her white kimono jacket. It made Eli’s chest burn with a longing she didn’t know what to do with.

“I know you’re there, Elichi.” Nozomi commented without looking up from her sweeping. She didn’t need to. She had known Eli was there since she had first shown up but she’d decided to let the blonde have her fun watching her.

Eli gave a soft laugh that caused Nozomi’s stomach to flutter. “How am I supposed to surprise you if you always sense me?”

Nozomi turned around to face Eli, unable to resist the urge to look at the blonde any longer. “You wanted to surprise me, Elichi? What did I do to deserve such attention from you?”

Eli fondly rolled her eyes. “What do I ever do to deserve attention from you?”

“That’s easy. You’re my Elichi. I think you deserve everything.” Nozomi watched expectantly until Eli’s cheeks pinkened. She giggled softly at the sight.

“Sometimes I wonder about you.” Eli mumbled with a shake of her head, causing Nozomi to raise an eyebrow at her. She eyed Nozomi silently for a moment, biting her lower lip. Would it be too forward of her to just step into Nozomi’s arms?

“Something you need?” Nozomi asked hesitantly when Eli continued to stare at her. To her, it seemed that Eli was openly staring at her chest but she knew that it was more likely that the blonde had just zoned out.

Eli’s eyes flicked up to Nozomi’s. She could do this. Nozomi did it all of the time so she could too. “Yeah. There is something I want.”

Nozomi’s breath caught in her throat as Eli began to stride forward. The look in her best friend’s eyes was so intense. More intense than Nozomi had ever seen. Was she going in for a kiss? The thought caused Nozomi’s heart to beat rapidly against her chest. It couldn’t be that, could it? She prayed that it was.

Eli continued to move forward, her stride surprisingly confident despite how nervous she felt. She could only imagine that Nozomi would be happy about her initiating an embrace. It rarely happened. She was so focused on moving toward the other girl that she forgot about walking herself. Her heart leapt to her throat as she tripped, either over a loose paving slab or her own feet, she wasn’t sure. Either way, the floor was rapidly approaching.

“ELICHI!” Nozomi dropped her broom and dove forward, her arms reaching for Eli. The blonde fell against her though the force of her fall only ended up knocking Nozomi to the ground.

Eli heard a thud as they hit the ground though her fall was cushioned by Nozomi’s body. “N-Nozomi?” She looked up tentatively to see Nozomi’s eyes shut, a grimace on her face. “Nozomi!” She reached up, cupping Nozomi’s face in her hands. “Are you hurt?”

Nozomi coughed slightly but shook her head. “You’ve gotten quite clumsy, Elichi. Or was this a plan to be on top of me? You only had to ask, you know. I’ll let you whenever you like.”

Eli felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and she scrambled to her knees. How was it that Nozomi was confident enough to say those kinds of things and touch Eli whenever she liked while the blonde herself couldn’t show the smallest bit of affection without literally falling over herself?

“Elichi?” Nozomi prompted uncertainly, pushing herself into a sitting position. Eli hardly ever responded to her teasing with silence. Blushing, yes, but never complete silence. “Hey, I was just kidding.”

Eli shook her head and pushed herself to her feet. “I have to go.” She turned on her heel and hurried away, leaving Nozomi staring after her in shock.

—

Hearing a knock at her door, Honoka looked up from doing her homework and called for the person to come in. She didn’t expect it to be Yukiho. Her sister would never have knocked on the door, she would have barged right in. Kotori would have knocked and walked in without waiting for an answer. Umi, maybe, would have waited. Her best friend was too polite for her own good sometimes.

When the door opened and none other than Ayase Eli stepped inside, Honoka was startled into silence. It wasn’t often that Eli visited her without Nozomi or one of the other members of Muse. Honoka could count the number of times on one hand actually, the most memorable being after she’d had the big fight with Umi and Muse had disbanded. Eli had come to check on her then.

“Pardon the intrusion.” Eli said politely as she slid the door closed behind her.

“Eli-senpai!” Honoka exclaimed, finally shaking off her surprise. She sat up straight, her wide eyes fixed to the blonde. “What’s wrong?”

Eli gave a small smile and moved to sit down on the floor near Honoka. “Nothing’s wrong. Does something have to be wrong for me to come and see you, Honoka?”

Honoka couldn’t help but smile at the response. “It’s just unusual. I’m glad you’re here though. I had an idea about Muse’s next performance.”

“Ah…actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Eli reached up, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. “It’s about Nozomi.” She watched as Honoka’s smile slipped, confusion making it’s way to her features. “I know it sounds odd that I would want to talk about her but…I wanted to ask you something important. If you don’t mind.”

Honoka’s eyes widened in realization and she leaned forward slightly, her hands braced on the table where her long forgotten homework lay. “Eli-senpai needs my advice about Nozomi?”

Eli felt her cheeks warm at the question but she nodded her head anyway. “I do.”

Honoka bit her lip, suddenly nervous. Eli looked serious, leading her to believe that whatever she wanted to ask about was as important as she’d said. “Um…Kotori-chan is much better at this kind of thing than I am. O-or you could ask Maki-chan or Nico-chan?”

“It would make Maki uncomfortable.” Eli said, imagining what the redhead’s reaction would be to such a question. Maki wasn’t any better than her when it came to showing affection. “Nico wouldn’t really care and Kotori…” She paused for a moment, wondering why she hadn’t gone to the responsible second year for advice. “I just wanted to ask you, Honoka.”

Honoka was silent for a moment.

“You don’t want to?” Eli asked, slightly offended as she leaned back. “I’m bothering you. I’m sorry, I’m just going to go. I’ll figure it out by myself.” She moved to stand up only for Honoka to reach across the table and grip her wrist.

“Wait!” Honoka exclaimed, guilt visible on her face. “I want the chance to help Eli-senpai. I just don’t want to mess it up.” When she was sure that Eli wasn’t going to leave, she slowly let go of her wrist. “You know I’m not as smart as the others.”

“Honoka.” Eli’s lips turned up at the corners as she stared at the younger girl. “Don’t sell yourself short, there’s a reason I asked you. You’re the best person to give me the kind of advice I need. Besides Nozomi, you’re my closest friend and…I look up to you. You’re so open, honest and brave. I wish I could be more like you.”

“E-Eli-senpai…” Honoka’s face was red by the time Eli finished speaking, the blush even spreading it’s way down her neck and across her shoulders. Seemingly unable to contain herself any longer, she scrambled forward on her knees and threw her arms around Eli’s neck.

Eli had to reach out a hand behind her to keep from falling onto her back. She would have taken Honoka with her if she had. Although she adored the younger girl, that wasn’t a position she was prepared to be in with anyone but Nozomi. She couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly at the strength of Honoka’s embrace. “Honoka, I can’t breathe.”

“S-sorry!” Honoka leaned back quickly, a giddy smile still on her face. “It’s just…I look up to you too.” A look of determination flashed across her face and she sat up straight. “I’ll try my best to help. You can ask me anything.”

“Alright.” Eli felt her stomach flutter with nerves as Honoka stared at her expectantly. “Well the thing is…you know that Nozomi has always been affectionate, don’t you? Especially toward me.”

Honoka nodded in response. “Of course, that’s because Nozomi-chan loves you the most.”

Eli felt her own cheeks warm with embarrassment. “Don’t say things like that.” She said awkwardly before she pressed on. “Well Nozomi is always the one who initiates any kind of affection between the two of us. Whether it’s grabbing my hand on the way home from school or hugging me when I don’t expect it and…I want to do it more. I want to be affectionate toward Nozomi, I just don’t know how.”

Honoka stared at Eli for a few seconds as if expecting her to finish. When she realized the blonde wasn’t going to offer anything else, she spoke. “Oh, and you want me to tell you how to?”

“Yes.” Eli answered hopefully. “You’re always doing things like that with Kotori so I was wondering…how you do it. How do you choose the right time?”

“Ah…” Honoka hesitated, uncertain as to how to answer the question. “I suppose I don’t think about it much. I just do it when I feel like it. If Kotori-chan looks like she needs a hug, I’ll give her one. Or if she looks especially cute that day…”

Eli sighed as Honoka grinned to herself, her eyes unfocused. “Honoka, please concentrate. You can think about how cute Kotori is later.”

Honoka giggled at the statement but forced herself to focus again. “Right. Um…you should just do what comes naturally. Maybe you’re having trouble because you’re thinking too much about it. Showing affection isn’t supposed to be something you have to work out. It’s something you do because you feel like it.”

“I guess…” Eli said, glancing down at the ground. It wasn’t the answer she had been looking for. She needed to know what she was doing.

“Here, if it makes you feel better you can practice on me.” Honoka announced, noticing Eli’s downtrodden expression.

Eli looked in time to see Honoka let her hair down, obviously in order to give herself a more ‘Nozomi-like’ appearance. “What? B-but I can’t do that with anyone but Nozomi. I mean with Nozomi it’s different.”

Honoka paused in what she was doing and looked up at Eli, her eyes twinkling. “You really love Nozomi-chan, don’t you, Eli-senpai?” She watched as Eli blushed but didn’t give her time to formulate a response. “When you’re with her, just think about how much you love her. Then you’ll know what to do. And be honest with her too. If you need to show your affection with words sometimes, do it. That’s what I do with Kotori-chan.”

Eli thought about that for a moment, eventually deciding it was worth a try. She had always put so much thought into trying to show affection, maybe it would be better if she just tried to feel. “Thanks, Honoka. That…” She trailed off, noticing Honoka had the same dazed look on her face that she always got when she thought about Kotori. She sighed and reached over to gently flick the other girl’s forehead. “Lovesick idiot.”

—

Nozomi had just changed for bed when she heard a knock on her door. She frowned, wondering who could be calling at that time of night. Somewhat warily, she moved to the door, checking to see who it was. Her heart leapt at the sight of Eli and she quickly unlocked the door. “Elichi, what are you doing here?”

Eli gave a sheepish shrug. “I just wanted to see you.” She stepped into Nozomi’s apartment when her friend stepped back to allow her entrance.

“Really?” Nozomi asked carefully as she pushed the door shut. She locked it again and led the way into her bedroom. “I thought you were avoiding me for some reason. We haven’t really spoken since that day at the shrine.”

“Yeah…” Eli perched on the edge of the bed. It had been insensitive of her to rush off and even more insensitive of her to avoid Nozomi since then. “I’m sorry.”

Nozomi waited for her to continue but when it became apparent that she wasn’t going to, she spoke up quietly. “Why did you run? I thought that you might be angry with me about what I said. I didn’t mean it in the way you think. You know I don’t want you for that, don’t you?” She did, but not just for that. Her feelings for Eli ran much deeper than a physical attraction.

“Of course.” Eli looked down at her hands, unable to meet Nozomi’s hurt gaze. “I know that. Of course I do. I’m not angry with you, I’m angry with myself.”

Nozomi’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I told you I’m not angry about what happened. It was an accident. You were just having a bad week, that’s all. Even someone as graceful as Elichi can be clumsy at times.”

Eli smiled faintly at that. “Yeah.” She reached out a hand for Nozomi, silently requesting that she move forward. She watched as the spiritual girl did so without hesitation. Nozomi’s palm was warm against her own, their fingers intertwining perfectly. “Have you ever realized how much you touch me?”

Nozomi tensed at the question, instantly thinking the worst. She had dreaded the day when Eli might figure out her feelings and not return them. Maybe that was what this was all about. “I-I um…I suppose I do touch you more than I touch the others. Is that…a problem? I don’t want to make Elichi uncomfortable.”

Eli quickly shook her head, her grip on Nozomi’s hand tightening. “You touch me because you want to, don’t you? Because…you want to show that you care for me. I want to do the same for you.” She watched as Nozomi’s eyes softened. “I want to be able to touch you too. I want you to feel how I feel when you touch me.”

“Elichi, you don’t have to do that.” Nozomi said softly, touched by the sentiment.

“I want to do it!” Eli’s voice grew louder, the frustration she’d been feeling for the past few weeks. “I want to show how much I care for you because…because I love you!” She felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment but she pressed on. “I want to show you that I never want to be apart from you, I want to hold your hand when we walk home from school, I want to kiss you goodbye when we have to part. I-I want to show you how in love with…”

Nozomi leaned in and pressed her lips to Eli’s, effectively silencing her. The blonde tensed for just a moment before her free arm slid around Nozomi’s shoulders to hold her close. For a few moments she was caught up entirely in the gentle movements of their lips against one another’s. It was only when Nozomi slowly eased back that Eli could think properly.

“I love you too, Elichi.” Nozomi said quietly, resting her forehead against Eli’s. She couldn’t help but giggle softly when Eli went cross-eyed. “You do more for me than you know. You make me feel more loved than anyone else ever could.”

Eli felt her heart clench in her chest and she gently brushed their lips together once more. “C-Can I stay here with you tonight?” She asked nervously.

Nozomi grinned, much more confident now that Eli was openly kissing her. Her friend had admitted that she was in love with her so she didn’t have to hold back nearly as much now. “How bold of Elichi. You should be more specific about what you mean.”

Eli was sure her face couldn’t get any redder but she smiled softly. She lowered her voice, trying to sound as seductive as possible. “I think you know what I mean, Nozomi.” She watched as a blush formed on Nozomi’s cheeks. Elated at the response, she leaned in and kissed her friend - her _girlfriend_ \- heatedly.


	17. Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another M rated chapter! Nico is late for practice and Maki's attraction to Eli comes to light.

Maki sighed as she leaned back against the fence of the roof, taking a long drink from her bottle of water. It was warm outside and she was getting tired of waiting for Nico. Their subunit was meant to meet on the roof fifteen minutes ago but there was no sign of her.    
  
Maki herself had gotten to the roof ten minutes early while Eli had appeared a respectable five minutes earlier than she was meant to.    
  
Her gaze shifted back to Eli who was stretching in preparation for practice. Her shirt rode up as she stretched her arms above her head and Maki couldn’t help but stare. With Nico there there was little else to do but watch the blonde and let her imagination run wild.    
  
It wasn’t like Nico to be late so Maki was a little bit concerned about her but she supposed nothing too bad could really have happened. Nico had probably been distracted by Nozomi or someone.    
  
Maki bit her lip and allowed her gaze to dip lower until she was staring at the curve of Eli’s ass. She supposed she should be glad that Nico wasn’t there, otherwise she would definitely notice what she was doing.    
  
Eli seemed to be completely focused on what she was doing so she didn’t notice anything amiss.    
  
Maki flushed and pulled her star cap down, trying to stop looking. “Could you stop that?! I’m trying to concentrate!”   
  
Eli straightened up and turned around. “On what?”   
  
“Lyrics.” Maki said after a brief pause.    
  
Eli raised an eyebrow. “You’re writing  _ now _ ?!”   
  
“Well I usually write the lyrics for the sub-unit.” Maki answered awkwardly. “With Umi’s help sometimes, kind of. Look the point is I can’t concentrate with you stretching and wearing those spandex so can you stop?”   
  
“Um…” Eli stared at Maki in confusion. “Then what should I do?”   
  
“I don’t know, jog around the roof!” Maki exclaimed in frustration. “Or do dance numbers, just...you don’t need to keep stretching, okay?!”   
  
“Your face is red.” Eli remarked, frowning to herself. “Maybe you should take your hat off…”   
  
Maki’s eyes widened as Eli paced over to her. “W-What are you doing?”   
  
“Taking your hat off.” Eli took Maki’s hat off, letting her hair fall messily to her shoulders. “See? Isn’t that better?”   
  
“I-I guess…” Maki’s gaze dipped to Eli’s full lips and she unconsciously licked her own. She really wanted to kiss her. But she couldn’t.    
  
“M-Maki you look like you’re burning up.” Eli pressed her forehead to Maki’s and closed her eyes, trying to gauge Maki’s temperature. “You’re really hot.”   
  
“You’re really hot.” Maki echoed automatically, blood rushing to her face.    
  
“Eh?”   
  
“I just said that outloud…” Maki sunk down against the fence, her head in her hands. “Someone kill me now.”   
  
Eli tilted her head in confusion. “Maki?”   
  
“What the hell is wrong with me?!” Maki exclaimed irritably. “Ugh, this is all your fault!”   
  
Eli went down to her knees and crawled closer to Maki. “Maki…”   
  
“You like Honoka so it’s not like I have a chance!” Maki continued, ignoring Eli. “Damn it, I always do this!”   
  
“Eh?!” Eli asked in confusion. “Honoka’s dating Umi. There’s no way I like her. I mean as a friend of course I do, saying I don’t like her feels wrong but I don’t want to...do anything with her.” She crawled into Maki’s lap, straddling her legs and gently guided the redhead’s hands away from her face. She saw Maki’s eyes widen at the position and smiled softly. “Do you like me, Maki? Like...sexually? Like Honoka and Umi? Or Nico and Nozomi?”   
  
“Uh…” Maki wasn’t sure what to say to that. She was sure Eli was just messing with her. “I-I um...what does it matter?” She was embarrassed by her own lack of words. She was meant to be confident, not acting like a teenage boy. “I don’t want to say it…”   
  
“Come on, Maki…” Eli leaned in, her chest pressing against Maki’s and her lips brushing against her ear. “Just say it. You might like my answer.”   
  
Maki’s hands instinctively shifted to Eli’s hips. “I-I um…” She really didn’t want to say it. If she did she wouldn’t be able to take it back. “Eli…”   
  
Eli’s features turned serious suddenly. “Maki. Please just say it.”   
  
“I-I like you, okay?!” Maki exclaimed, her face beet red. “In a sexual way. So...there.”   
  
Eli exhaled in relief. “Took you long enough. I thought I’d have to keep stretching in front of you forever before you figured it out.”   
  
“Whaaa?!” Maki exclaimed loudly. “Y-You were doing it on purpose?!”   
  
“Maybe.” Eli said with a sheepish smile. “I also got Nozomi to distract Nico.”   
  
“Ew.” Maki said with a grimace. She was quickly distracted as Eli placed a hand under her chin, gently tilting her head up. “W-What are you doing?”   
  
“Claiming my prize, what do you think?” Eli asked with a smirk as she leaned in closer. She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips lightly to Maki’s. She felt her flinch slightly under her hands before responding to the kiss, her arms going up around Eli’s back to hold her closer.    
  
Eli pulled back in surprise when Maki nipped at her lip, maybe a bit harder than she had meant to. “Ouch.”   
  
“Sorry.” Maki murmured even as she moved her hand to the back of Eli’s head, drawing her into another kiss. She brushed her tongue against the blonde’s lips, trying to soothe where she had bitten only for Eli’s lips to part. Deciding to go along with it, Maki pressed her tongue past soft lips. The moan Eli answered with sent a shudder coursing through her.    
  
Eli responded by grinding down, pressing herself harder against Maki’s lap. As Maki’s hand slipped under her shirt, she forced herself to pull back. “Wait, we can’t! Not here.”   
  
“Oh come on, nobody is here.” Maki whispered against Eli’s lips. “I want you, Eli. I want you so bad…”   
  
“H-How…?” Eli shook her head, bewildered by the fact that Maki could talk like that. She couldn’t deny that it sent a flood of heat south to pool in her lower stomach. “I-I’m the ex-student council president, I can’t!”   
  
“Key word being ex, Eli.” Maki slid her hand further up, brushing her fingers against Eli’s breast through her bra. “I’m meant to be a model student for first years. Come on, just let yourself lose control for once...”   
  
Eli whimpered but she was determined not to be strayed. “M-Maki, I can’t. I’m…” She trailed off with a squeak as Maki pulled her shirt up, pushed her bra up and leaned in, kissing her breast. A soft tongue flicked against her hardening nub and she groaned softly. “Maki, we’re...fuck…”   
  
Maki looked up at her through her lashes and Eli bit her lip at the smouldering look in Maki’s eyes. She hissed softly as Maki kneaded at her other breast, her fingers flicking against her nub. “M-Maki, come on. Anyone could come up here…”   
  
Maki didn’t seem to be listening though, her eyes lowering again as she went back to what she was doing.    
  
Eli cursed under her breath but she couldn’t bring herself to push Maki away. Her fingers slid into soft red hair to hold her close instead and she gasped softly as Maki nipped at her. She allowed herself to relax for just a moment though it didn’t last long as the door across the roof burst open.    
  
“I’m here! Nozomi was...ah, my eyes!” Nico clamped her hands over her eyes, coming to an abrupt halt when she saw the position the two were in. “Holy fuck, I need to bleach my eyes. Why are you…? You’re ON THE ROOF, ARE YOU CRAZY?!”   
  
Eli quickly pulled her bra and t-shirt back down. “This was  _ not _ my idea!”   
  
“Eli…” Maki groaned wearily. “Why did you have to tell her that?”   
  
“Well it’s true.” Eli said, quickly standing up. She grabbed Maki’s cap from the ground, fixing it on her own head. “Uh...Nico, you can look now.”   
  
Nico hesitantly drew her hands from her face and scowled at the two of them. “This is all kinds of wrong…” She muttered with a shake of her head.    
  
“Shut up, Nico-chan.” Maki got to her feet and grabbed Eli’s hand, tugging her toward the doorway. “Don’t go to the clubroom.”   
  
“What? Wh-? Are you KIDDING ME?!” Nico exclaimed loudly. “YOU HAVE HOUSES!”   
  
\---   
  
Maki closed the door to the clubroom, noticing that Eli looked nervous. “Sorry about that, I was...at a point. Sorry.”    
  
“I’m that sexy, hmm?” Eli asked with faux confidence. She watched as Maki blushed. “It’s okay, you can admit it. I didn’t know you were so aggressive though...”   
  
“I didn’t know you were such a bottom.” Maki countered, effectively bringing an end to Eli’s teasing.    
  
Eli felt her face warm at the insinuation. “A bottom, huh? I’ll show you.” She strode over to Maki, backing the girl up against the wall.   
  
“You don’t have to.” Maki said anxiously as Eli planted a hand on the wall next to her head. “I mean...don’t force yourself, we can take it slow.”   
  
Eli bit her lip. She didn’t want to seem like she didn’t want to do anything with Maki. “I just don’t want to rush into anything. I’ve never done this before and…”   
  
“Neither have I.” Maki chimed in quickly, not wanting Eli to think otherwise. “This is all new to me too.”   
  
“New? So how did you…”   
  
“So I’ve looked up some stuff on the internet. I’m a teenager!” Maki exclaimed, clearly flustered. “Besides, I was going with the flow. I wanted to touch you so that’s what I was doing.”   
  
“You were good…” Eli murmured, leaning a bit closer.    
  
“W-Well I have the same body parts, it’s not that special!” Maki said hurriedly.    
  
“Maki, shut up.” Eli cupped Maki’s cheek in her hand and kissed her, slowly. She lingered, keeping the kiss soft and slow despite Maki leaning into her, clearly trying to deepen the kiss. As hands gripped her hips to draw her close, she leaned back slightly. “Slow done, Maki.” She teased with a smirk. “I’m not going anywhere.”   
  
“I can’t…” Maki pouted. “I’m not that patient.”   
  
“You can. I’ll show you.” Eli leaned in and kissed Maki again without waiting for her to answer. She kissed her lightly, just the repetitive brushing of their lips. She gently brushed back Maki’s hair from the girl’s face and pressed closer to her, eliciting a soft whimper from her. “See?”   
  
Maki nodded quickly and kissed Eli again, her arms going around the blonde’s shoulders. She followed Eli’s lead, allowing her to control the pace of the kiss. Even such a relatively chaste kiss was enough to send tingles through her lips, shudders coursing through her body. “Eli, you’re killing me…”   
  
“You really want to devour me, huh?” Eli kissed Maki’s jaw, dragging her tongue and teeth along soft skin. “Like you’re a real panther and I’m your prey…”   
  
Maki gasped softly as Eli reached her neck, gently sucking at the area. “Eli, come on. Don’t make me...don’t make me pounce you.”    
  
“God, you’re so cute.” Eli said with a breathy laugh. “I want to take my time with you though.”   
  
Maki inhaled sharply when despite her words, Eli reached down and gripped the back of her thighs, lifting her. Instinctively, Maki wrapped her legs around Eli’s waist and felt the third year’s body pin her to the wall a second later. “Holy shit…”   
  
“Mmm?” Eli leaned down slightly, kissing at Maki’s collarbone as best she could with her shirt in the way.    
  
“So you want to have sex?” Maki asked, at a loss. “You just said you didn’t.”   
  
“I don’t.” Eli answered with a shake of her head. “I mean I do but not now and definitely not here. I’m just testing the waters a bit.”   
  
Maki cursed and drew Eli’s face back to hers, kissing her deeply. She didn’t care about taking things slow the way Eli did, she just wanted to bask in the other girl. “Fine, if you want to drag it out we can do that. I’m gonna drive you crazy every day.”   
  
“Maki, you have no patience.” Eli smirked, turning her head slightly to avoid another kiss. “I think you’ll go crazy before I do. You’ll want to screw me ten times over before the end of the day.”    
  
Maki growled under her breath but she knew Eli was right. “Like I want to right now?”   
  
Eli chuckled to herself and shook her head. “My girlfriend is a sex maniac…”   
  
Maki blinked, suddenly serious. “Girlfriend?”   
  
“Uh...yeah.” Eli’s smile slipped from her face and she let go of Maki, allowing her legs to drop to the floor. “Um...I want you to be.”   
  
“I do. Want to be.” Maki said with a warm smile. “So we’re girlfriends then?”   
  
“Yeah. Oh we should probably go on a date maybe?” Eli asked uncertainly. “I should have asked you that first. Will you go out with me this Friday, Maki?”   
  
“Yes, of course!” Maki exclaimed quickly. She had been  fantasizing about Eli asking her that for months now.    
  
“Great.” Eli kissed Maki once more before pulling away. “No sex on the first date though. I don’t want to disappoint you but…”    
  
“Shut up!” Maki exclaimed, lightly swatting Eli’s arm.    
  
“Sorry.” Eli grinned and took Maki’s hat off her own head, putting it back on Maki’s instead. “I’m going to get changed. No looking...well I guess you can take a peek if you want to.”   
  
Maki groaned in response. “You’re going to drive me crazy…” She heard Eli laugh in response and rolled her eyes though she couldn’t quite manage to wipe the smile from her face. 


	18. Drunk Flirtations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Umi flirts with Kotori.

Eli quickened her pace as the front of the sweet shop Honoka’s parents owned came into view. She’d gotten held up at home for a couple of hours but she was determined to get to the sleepover as quickly as she could. She couldn’t help but smile to herself at the thought. She had changed quite a bit since becoming friends with Honoka and the others, it seemed. **  
**

She let herself in silently, aware that Honoka’s parents and older sister wouldn’t be there to let her in if she knocked. A few days ago Honoka had mentioned them going on a vacation of some kind. Although Honoka had been tempted to go she hadn’t wanted to leave the members of μ’s or fall behind in her training. That wasn’t to say she was keen on staying on her own. She had complained about it to the group, resulting in Nozomi offering to stay with her, to keep her company. Umi and Kotori had offered as well, eager to keep their best friend company. Eventually Honoka had excitedly suggest that they all have a sleepover. The group had agreed, some more reluctantly than others.

She wandered through the shop, heading to the back to where she knew Nozomi and the others would be. She slid open the door only to freeze at the sight that greeted her. “What…?” She glanced around in disbelief, taking in the state of the rest of the group. Hanayo was slumped at the table, her head resting on her folded arms while Rin rubbed her back, a dazed grin on her face. Eli would have assumed she was unconscious had it not been for the unintelligible mumbling she could hear from her. Nico and Maki were talking in the corner, their faces strangely close. Maki was giggling softly and Nico had an oddly gentle look on her face, much to Eli’s confusion. It wasn’t like the two of them to get along.

The original three μ’s members were sitting together too. Umi seemed to be trying to nudge as close to Kotori’s side as she could while Honoka laughed loudly at her antics and Kotori blushed profusely.

Realizing there was one person she hadn’t spotted, she turned her attention to the opposite side of the room in time to see Nozomi get to her feet to greet her. “Nozomi…” Eli narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend as she slid the door closed behind her. “Please tell me you didn’t get them drunk.”

“ELI-SENPAI!” Honoka bounced up from her position on the floor and flew into Eli, her arms going around her. The blonde stumbled back slightly but somehow remained on her feet. “Where have you been? The sleepover already started.”

Eli shot an accusatory glare toward Nozomi as she listened to Honoka’s slurred speech. “Nozomi…”

“It wasn’t my idea, Elichi!” Nozomi hastened to defend herself, not wanting her girlfriend to spend the rest of the night angry with her. “I tried to stop them but I was outvoted.”

“You’re the oldest, you can’t be outvoted!” Eli exclaimed, her arms finally going around Honoka as the girl squeezed her tighter, obviously in a demand for attention.

“Don’t be mad at Nozomi, it was my idea.” Honoka looked up at Eli, a sad pout on her face. “We found some alcohol and…I thought it would be fun.”

“Honoka…” Eli sighed as she looked down at the girl hanging onto her, preparing to berated her for the clearly stupid decision she had made. The words died on her lips at the look Honoka was giving her. How could she possibly scold her when she was looking at her like that? She huffed under her breath and shook her head. “How much did you drink?”

Honoka shrugged in response before she slipped away from Eli to return to her friends. Eli turned her attention to Nozomi who had moved to her side.

“They shared a bottle of sake.” Nozomi explained, holding up a decent sized bottle. She shook it to show Eli that there was about half left. She had taken it away from them when they began to get a bit too rowdy. “Honoka said it wouldn’t be missed.”

Eli rolled her eyes but reached out to touch Nozomi’s arm. “I’m glad you’re sober at least.” Noticing Nozomi still looked apprehensive she checked that nobody was looking before she leaned in to gently peck her lips. “I know what they’re like when they set their mind to something.”

Nozomi smiled warmly at the reassurance. “Kotori-chan is the only sober one here other than me. Umi-chan and Hanayo-chan are the drunkest. Maki-chan’s a bit tipsy too. She hasn’t left Nicocchi’s side since they started drinking. It’s odd.”

Eli ignore Nozomi’s knowing look, shaking her head in exasperation. “The others I can understand but Umi and Maki?” It was puzzling to say the least. She sighed softly and walked away from Nozomi to check on Hanayo as Rin’s drunken attempts to help her didn’t seem to be very helpful at all.

—

Kotori shifted uncomfortably under Umi’s stare. It was so intense that she was beginning to think that she had done something wrong. Umi had been silent for a while now but she hadn’t moved away from Kotori’s side. “Umi-chan?” She waved a hand in front of Umi’s face, trying to get her attention. “Is something wrong?” **  
**

Umi caught Kotori’s hand and clumsily laced their fingers together, smiling brightly at her. “You’re just really pretty, Kotori-chan. Like…” She trailed off, hiccuping drunkenly. “Really, really pretty.”

Kotori blushed under the praise. “T-Thank you, Umi-chan. You’re really pretty too.”

Honoka giggled from her position on the bed. “I think Umi-chan is flirting with you.” She said in amusement as she continued to roll around. “But she’s right. You are really pretty.”

Kotori felt her cheeks growing even hotter with the attention of everyone in the room trained on her. Aside from Nico as she had fallen asleep, her head pillowed on Maki’s lap. The redhead didn’t seem to be listening either, her fingers trailing through Nico’s hair.

Umi frowned over at Honoka and crawled into Kotori’s lap, wrapping her arms possessively around the other girl’s neck. Kotori squeaked in surprise, her face suddenly pressed against Umi’s chest but her own arms went around her waist to steady her.

Honoka pouted at the display. “She’s my best friend too you know. I should be allowed to flirt with her too!”

Kotori managed to turn her head enough to speak. “It’s alright, Honoka-chan. I’m sure she doesn’t mean anything by it.”

Umi grumbled under her breath. All three of them were close but somehow it felt different with Kotori. It was easy to get jealous when she saw her with someone else. She was quickly distracted by the scent of the other girl’s hair. “You smell nice.”

Kotori blushed once again when she felt Umi’s fingers slide into her hair.

“Nozomi.” Eli said disapprovingly as she poured yet another glass of water for Hanayo to drink. The girl whined at the sight but Eli ignored her.

“What?” Nozomi grinned as she continued to snap pictures of Umi’s antics. “They’re the ones who decided to get drunk, they deserve the embarrassment that comes after, don’t they? Maybe they’ll learn something from this.”

Eli sighed at the answer she received. “Alright, but leave Maki alone. I don’t think she’ll react well if you take photos of her.”

“Don’t worry, those pictures are for my own use.”

“Nozomi!” Eli exclaimed, her eyes widening at her girlfriend’s answer.

“I mean I’m going to keep them to show her when she finally figures out how she feels about Nico.”  Nozomi giggled at the outraged look on Eli’s face and gave her a gentle push. “You’re such a pervert, Elichi.”

—

“Kotori?” Umi whispered into the silence of the dark room, her words partially muffled by Kotori’s shoulder. She waited for a couple of seconds before she tried again. “Kotori.”

Kotori hummed in response, turning her head to listen to Umi. She was sure everyone else was asleep already but she hadn’t been able to doze off yet, distracted by Umi’s closeness. When they had eventually decided to go to sleep Umi had insisted that she sleep near Kotori. Somehow she’d ended up pressed close to her instead of lying a couple of feet away. Now the blue haired girl’s fingers were toying with the edge of Kotori’s shirt, dangerously close to slipping under it.

“What’s wrong? Do you feel sick?” She opened her eyes to look down at Umi, a wary look on her face. If that was the case they would have to make a dash for the bathroom, most likely waking everyone else up in the process.

Umi muffled a giggle against Kotori’s shoulder, unknowingly bringing a smile to the other girl’s face. It was becoming apparent that Umi was still quite drunk, even after being forced by Eli to drink four glasses of water to counter the alcohol. There was no denying that she and Nozomi were the parental members of the group.

“No.” She finally answered, looking up at Kotori. In the darkness her eyes twinkled in amusement and Kotori felt her heart unwittingly leap in her chest. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

Kotori watched as Umi’s features turned serious. “What is it?” She asked softly, careful not to raise her voice in case she disturbed everyone else. “You know you can ask me anything.”

“I was wondering…” Umi’s cheeks flushed crimson, causing Kotori to raise a questioning eyebrow. It seemed that even while she was drunk, whatever question she had to ask was embarrassing. “I was wondering if you’ve ever kissed someone. Properly, I mean.”

Kotori’s eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth a couple of times, trying to find an answer. Of all the things she had been expecting to be asked, that hadn’t been on the list. “I haven’t.” She said, finally managing to speak. “Have you?” She tried to ignore the sudden pang of jealousy she felt when Umi hesitated, seemingly for a long time.

“No.” Umi finally answered. She bashfully bit her lower lip for a moment, peering up at Kotori. “I want to though. D-Do you? Want to? We could be each other’s first. If…you don’t mind.”

Kotori’s mind raced as she once again struggled to find an answer. Umi was drunk, would saying yes to being kissed be classed as taking advantage? “Umi-chan…” She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Umi practically beamed at the agreement. Her features quickly relaxed again as she inched up, her gaze fixed on Kotori’s lips. She dampened her own with the tip of her tongue, hearing the sound of Kotori’s breath catching in her throat.

Kotori’s eyes fluttered shut when Umi was within a few inches of her face and she tilted her head to accept the kiss. The first brush of their lips together sent a jolt coursing through her and she inhaled sharply. Even in her drunken state it seemed that Umi was wary of what she was doing and Kotori felt her lean away again. She quickly slipped her hand behind Umi’s neck to draw her back to her, kissing her properly this time. Their lips meshed together somewhat clumsily and Kotori felt Umi’s grip on her tighten in order to pull her closer. The hand that had been toying with the hem of her shirt finally slipped beneath it, coming to rest gently upon her side.

Shuddering at the sensation, Kotori slipped her fingers into Umi’s hair and kissed her harder, her tongue brushing lightly against the other girl’s lips. An accidental moan escaped Umi, sending a shiver coursing through Kotori. Her hand gripping Umi’s shirt tightly, she pulled the girl atop her. The hand on her side began to wander cautiously before the sound of someone shifting around caught their attention.

Kotori broke the kiss, holding her breath as she waited for someone to make a comment. It seemed that someone was just shifting in their sleep however as no further sound followed. Still, she loosened her grip on Umi.

“We should get some sleep.” She whispered, gently kissing her friend once more before she pushed her off of her.

Umi frowned at being pushed away though her disappointment faded when Kotori curled up against her. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Umi-chan.” Kotori whispered as she closed her eyes, a blissful smile tugging at her tingling lips.


	19. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two one-shots today because I haven't update this in a little while. First up is Eli/Maki + Unrequited (but not really) Eli/Nozomi. It's super short! Actually maybe three chapters...yeah, that's better. Three chapters today!

“Elichi, we need to talk.”

There was something about the serious tone of Nozomi’s voice and the serious look on her face that caused Eli to lean back in her seat, her pen falling from her hand. She didn’t notice it fall to the floor. The click of the lock on the door sliding into place covered the sound of the pen hitting the floor. She swallowed thickly and stood up from her seat as Nozomi moved forward to stand in front of her. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was an hour after school had ended. “Shouldn’t you be at the shrine?”

Nozomi shook her head, her lips set in a thin line. “This is more important.”

Eli fell silent for a moment, surprised by the response. There were very few things Nozomi thought to be more important that her duties as a shrine maiden. One of those things was μ’s, the other was…her. Nozomi had told her on a couple of occasions that she came above everything else. She looked away, feeling a stab of guilt. She knew what she was doing to her friend. She wasn’t blind.

“If this is about what I think it is…” Eli started apprehensively. “Nozomi, you know I can’t. We’ve been over this.”

“We haven’t!” Nozomi’s voice came out louder than she had intended and she noticed Eli flinch at the volume. She quietened, not wanting to startle her friend further. “That’s the problem, Elichi. We don’t talk about it.  We never have.”

“You know why.” Eli reluctantly turned her gaze to Nozomi, her hands clenching at her sides. “You know I can’t.”

“I know. But I need to. I can’t keep doing this.” Nozomi tucked her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, her eyes locked with Eli’s. “I-I can’t keep seeing you with her, Eli. You don’t know how much it hurts.”

Eli inhaled sharply at the sight of moisture gathering in Nozomi’s eyes. It wasn’t often that she saw Nozomi give into emotion. She didn’t often witness her asking for anything for herself either.

“I saw you kiss her yesterday. In the club room.” Nozomi’s voice shook as she recalled the sight of Maki curling an arm around Eli’s waist, of drawing her close and kissing her gently. What hurt most of all was the expression on Eli’s face when she had drawn away from Maki. There had been genuine love in her eyes, she was sure it matched the look Maki had given her. “I see you with her all of the time, Elichi. Holding her hand when you think nobody is looking, touching her…”

“I never want to hurt you, Nozomi.” Eli felt her eyes watering too. “I never want to hurt Maki either. I love her.”

Nozomi felt the last of her composure break at Eli’s words and she lifted a hand to cover her eyes, a sharp sob tearing from her throat. It was the last thing that she had wanted to hear.

Eli watched Nozomi in shock, her mouth slightly agape. Over the years that they had been friends she had seen Nozomi shed some tears but she had never seen her break. The instinct to rush forward and embrace the other girl tightly overpowered and she did so without thinking about it. She felt Nozomi’s hands come up to grip the back of her blazer desperately.

Nozomi turned her face into Eli’s neck, her tears dampening the other girl’s skin. Neither of them noticed. It was a long few minutes before Nozomi forced herself to draw back. When she did, her eyes were red and damp and her cheeks were flushed red from crying.

“That’s it then.” She said, her voice raspier than usual. “ I thought…I thought you felt the same way I did.” She had been so sure of that. She had just been waiting for the right time. She knew that Eli didn’t take any steps unless she was ready to do so.

Eli frowned, reaching up to wipe her own damp eyes. “You weren’t wrong, Nozomi. I love you. I love you in a different way to how I love Maki.”

“As a friend.” Nozomi’s lower lip trembled though she did her utmost to keep from crying again. It would do no good in the end.

Eli shook her head and reached out to push a strand of hair that had gotten stuck to Nozomi’s tear stained cheek away. “I love Maki as a friend. The way I love Honoka and the others. You…I-I’m in love with you, Nozomi.”

Nozomi’s eyes seemed to brighten with hope. “I love you too, Elichi. That’s why I…” She stepped forward but was forced to stop when Eli held out a hand to press against her chest. “What is it?”

“I can’t.” Eli spoke softly though it was enough to dash Nozomi’s hopes. “I can’t do this with you. And I can’t hurt Maki.”

“What?” Nozomi shook her head, her heart sinking. “You can. It’s not fair to Maki to stay with her if you’re in love with someone else. It’s…”

“She’s doing the same thing!” Eli exclaimed loudly though she instantly regretted it. It wasn’t her secret to tell. “And…I’m afraid, Nozomi. I’m afraid of what we could be, of what could happen to us.”

Nozomi reached up, gently covering the hand that was pressed to her chest. “Nothing will happen to us, Elichi. I’ll still be your best friend. I’ll just be more than that too.”

“What if you stop being more than that?” Eli asked, her voice clogged with emotion. The idea of losing Nozomi was incomprehensible to her. She would rather have her as a best friend than lose her completely. “I can’t take the risk.”

“Elichi…please, just listen to me-” Nozomi was cut off as Eli’s phone vibrated on the table. She watched as the blonde looked in that direction.

“I-I have to go.” Eli pulled away from Nozomi and snatched her phone up. Nozomi caught a long enough glimpse to see Maki’s name on the screen. “I’m sorry, Nozomi. I can’t lose you. I won’t.”

Hoping that she hadn’t done just that, she hurried out of the room, unhindered by the locked door. She heard Nozomi calling her name but it only caused her to pick up her pace.


	20. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby confesses to Hanamaru. Unrequited Ruby/Hanamaru + Hanamaru/Yoshiko mention.

“How do you know when you like someone, Onee-chan?” **  
**

Dia almost spat out the tea she was drinking. She had known there was something on Ruby’s mind but she hadn’t known what. Usually when Ruby managed to rope her into a night of watching old Muse videos she was eerily focused but Ruby hadn’t even seemed like she was watching. Not like Dia, who’d been entranced by every lyric and dance move. Still, she hadn’t been expecting Ruby to say something like that.

She winced and swallowed her tea, fortunately giving herself enough time to think before she responded. Had she not been drinking she was sure she would have replied in shock. Horror even. Ruby was much too young to have herself a boyfriend. She would very likely kill any boy who so much as looked at her sister the wrong way.

“Do you like a boy?” She asked carefully instead of responding the way she wanted to. Ruby would only withdraw if she did.

Ruby solemnly shook her head, her pigtails swinging with the movement. “Not a boy. But…what if I liked someone like um…” She thought for a moment, trying to think of an example that wasn’t so obvious. “Mari-san?”

This time Dia was free to say whatever came to mind and that’s exactly what she did. “I should have known! I’ll kill her, I’m going to…” She began to get up only for Ruby to quickly grab her wrist.

“I-It was an example, Onee-chan!” Ruby exclaimed quickly, worried that Dia might actually fight with Mari. “I don’t like…it’s not her. It’s someone else. I think. I think I might like them b-but I don’t know. Can you please answer the question?”

Dia wanted to go and warn Mari off but just because she had the idea in her head now. She wanted to warn the rest of Aqours too for that matter but she took a deep breath and forced herself to settle back down next to Ruby in front of her laptop.

“I guess…” Dia hesitated for a moment, biting her lip as she tried to figure out how to answer the question. She didn’t want to think about her feelings for a certain obnoxious blonde and she’d never had feelings for someone else. “Um…I’m not sure, Ruby. I guess that when you have feelings for someone you just know. Like um…no matter how much they annoy you, you still want to be close to them a-and you still care about them?”

Ruby nodded, glad that Dia was trying to answer at least. “She doesn’t annoy me but I do want to be with her a lot. All of the time, really. Just talking to her on the phone makes my heart beat really fast.” She briefly touched her hand to her chest and blushed. “She’s really kind and sweet. And um…she’s really pretty too. Like…really, really pretty. She has really nice eyes.”

Dia was distractedly trying to figure out who Ruby could be talking about but that description didn’t really filter her choices down. It could be said that everyone in Aqours was pretty. She considered the last part for a moment, about them having pretty eyes.  It could be You. Even Dia had noticed how startlingly blue her eyes were. Kanan had nice eyes too. So did Chika. And Riko. Dia sighed to herself. She wasn’t going to be able to figure it out. She didn’t even know if the person Ruby liked was in Aqours.

“Do you want to…” She struggled to force the words from her mouth, trying to be supportive. “Do you to k-kiss them? And…things like that?”

Ruby blushed even more but gave a swift nod. “A lot. I keep thinking about it. I almost did it once but I um…I panicked and she didn’t notice.”

Dia’s fingers twitched at her sides but she didn’t say anything.

“I do like her.” Ruby decided, having come to the conclusion without Dia. “I’m going to tell her. I can do it. I-I don’t know if she likes me back but I need to tell her. I need to try.”

“Ruby…” Dia stared at Ruby in concern. The last thing she wanted was for Ruby to end up hurt.

“Thank you, Onee-chan!” Ruby threw her arms around Dia’s neck and hugged her tightly before pulling away. “Can we keep watching?”

“Sure.” Dia said quietly as she watched Ruby turn back to the laptop to look through her video playlist. This time when Ruby pressed play, Dia was the one distracted.

—-

Saying that she would confess and actually confessing were two completely different things and it took Ruby almost three weeks to actually manage to do it. She had resigned herself to not even going through with it, after so many failed attempts.

It was between the shelves in the library that Ruby had blurted out her confession, a warm glance from Hanamaru having brought the idea to her mind. The library was deserted after school, save for a couple of third years studying so nobody had really heard her besides the girl she intended the words for.

“W-What?” Hanamaru stuttered, almost dropping the book in her hand. She clasped it to her chest instead. “What do you mean, zura?”

Ruby swallowed anxiously. “I-I mean I like you.” She said again, her voice trembling. “I like you as more than a friend and I would really like it if you…you felt the same way.” She had practiced this, so the words sounded almost cold to her. “I like everything about you. Your eyes a-and the way you look at me a-and even the way you say ‘zura’ so much. I think it’s really cute and…”

“Ruby-chan.” Hanamaru interrupted regretfully, holding up her hand to silence Ruby. She looked pained, Ruby noticed. That wasn’t a very good sign. “I-I’m sorry. You’re my best friend and I love you a lot like that, zura.”

“O-Oh.” Ruby said softly, bringing her hand close to her chest. She had known this might happen.

“I-I like Yoshiko-chan.” Hanamaru confessed hesitantly. She had to tell her. She didn’t want Ruby to find out when everyone else did or if she slipped up and did something more than friendly with Yoshiko in front of her or the other girls. “We’ve been dating for a week now, zura! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you!”

“A week…” Ruby echoed, feeling like all of the air had been sucked from her lungs. She felt sick suddenly. A week ago she’d been trying to muster up the courage to tell Hanamaru how she really felt about her. “O-Oh.”

Hanamaru didn’t fail to notice the fact that Ruby’s voice sounded even higher than usual, nor did she miss the tears in her eyes. “Ruby-chan, I’m so sorry.” She reached out and grasped Ruby’s hand only for the girl to flinch away from her.

“It’s okay.” Ruby said tearfully though she was obviously struggling to keep herself from crying too much. Her lower lip was trembling, tears sliding their way free from her eyes. “I-I understand. Yoshiko is interesting, I-I’m just…”

“No!” Hanamaru exclaimed quickly. “I-It’s not that. I really do think you’re amazing, zura! I just don’t…” She trailed off as Ruby bowed her head, her shoulder quivering. Her own eyes prickled at the sight. “Ruby-chan.”

“I-I have to go.” Ruby said quickly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She needed to go, she needed to find Dia. “I-I’m sorry for troubling you.”

“No, I…” Hanamaru trailed off as Ruby turned and ran off. “Damn it, zura!”

—-

Dia was studying with Mari and Kanan when Ruby burst into her room. She looked up in surprise, ready to tell her sister that she shouldn’t run around the house when she noticed the state Ruby was in. Her face was stained with tears and she was still crying, choked little sobs passing her lips.

“O-Onee-chan!”

Dia threw her textbook to the side just as Ruby ran to her, throwing herself into her arms. Fortunately Dia had been leaning back against her bed otherwise she would have toppled over with the force.

“Hanamaru s-said….” Ruby sobbed into Dia’s shoulder, clutching her sister as tightly as she could. “She said she doesn’t l-like me! A-And she’s with…s-somebody else so I-I can’t…”

Dia wasn’t sure Ruby even noticed the slip up. Until then she hadn’t even known who it was Ruby liked. Now she supposed it should have been obvious. She patiently stroked Ruby’s hair, trying to soothe her. “It’s going to be okay. I know it hurts now but it’s going to be okay, Ruby. I promise.”

She felt Kanan move up beside her, her hand going to Ruby’s back and shot her friend a grateful look. Realizing Mari hadn’t moved she cast a look at her, ready to warn her to keep her sarcastic comments to herself but to her surprise Mari looked completely serious as she stared at Ruby. Soon enough, her gaze flitted to Dia. She seemed surprised to find her looking at her. “I-I’ll make us all some tea.” She said quickly, getting up from the floor.

Dia nodded and turned her attention back to Ruby, sighing softly as Ruby seemed to calm down. Hanamaru was going to get an earful the next time she saw her.


	21. In Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt: Maki gets sick and everyone in Muse is worried and decides to sleep at Maki's house. Mainly Nico.

Maki stared at the desk she was sitting behind, struggling to pay attention to Nico, who was making some kind of speech about their next performance. She couldn’t focus longer than a couple of seconds at a time so after a short while she’d given up on it. She’d been feeling ill since the previous day but it had only gotten worse overnight. She felt like she could fall asleep or throw up at any second. Either way, it wasn’t something she wanted to be doing at school.

“Maki, are you even listening?!” Nico’s exasperated voice caught her attention and she glanced up, blinking rapidly.

“Huh?” She asked dumbly, trying to figure out why she was being spoken to. She’d been banking on staying quiet until she could leave.

Nico irritably gritted her teeth together. “Damn it, Maki. I was saying something important.”

Maki reached up to twirl a strand of hair around her index finger. “I’ll ask someone else about it later. I’m sure they’ll cut your speech down to half.”

Nico’s face flushed with anger but before she had a chance to say anything, Eli jumped in.

“Are you feeling alright, Maki?” She stood, only to lean over and press her hand to Maki’s forehead. Her eyes widened at the heated skin her palm calm into contact with. “You’re burning up!”

Maki grumbled and leaned her head back to escape Eli’s hand. “I’m fine, I’m just tired.”

“You don’t sound right either.” Honoka pointed out, leaning forward slightly. “Maybe you should go home.”

Maki frowned at the suggestion, especially when the rest of the group, aside from Nico, nodded in agreement with Honoka. “I said I’m fine, alright?” She stood up, a bit too quickly, and almost went back down just as fast.

“Maki!” Several members of the group sprung to their feet in alarm as Maki tilted back. Thankfully, Umi was standing near and her quick reflexes allowed her to step forward and steady Maki in time.

Maki was still for a moment, closing her eyes to fight off her lightheadedness. Feeling a hand press against her cheek, she opened her eyes and found Nico standing in front of her, a worried look on her face.

“You’re sick.” Nico lowered her hand and glared at Maki. “You need to go home and get better. Why would you even risk coming to school? You could give all of us whatever you have.”

Maki’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, both at having almost fallen and having Nico berate her. “I’m not sick!” She growled irritably. That wasn’t true. She was sure she had a bad cold and she hadn’t eaten anything since the the night before last. That would account for how weak she felt. “Just leave me alone. I’m going to class.”

Umi allowed herself to be shrugged off and watched as Maki stalked out of the club room.

Nozomi turned her attention toward Nico, fixing her with an expectant look.

“What?!” Nico snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “It’s not my fault she’s so stubborn!”

Eli reached out to grasp Nozomi’s hand. “We should try to keep an eye on her.” She glanced around at the rest of the group. “We should make sure one of us is always with her.”

“As if she’ll even let us do that.” Nico muttered, staring at the door. She was tempted to race after Maki herself but she couldn’t bring herself to move.

Kotori got to her feet. “I’ll go and find her.” She left before anyone else could say anything, in a hurry to find their obviously sick friend.

“Do you really think this plan is going to work?” Nozomi said softly, turning to look at Eli with a knowing smile.

“Not really.”

—

“Why is everyone looking at us, nya?” Rin asked curiously as she bounced along next to Hanayo, her arm laced through her best friend’s. It wasn’t unusual for people to pay attention to them - they were school idol’s after all - but the looks seemed different today.

“Because we’re idols obviously.” Nico answered proudly as she continue to strut ahead of Rin and Hanayo. “Why wouldn’t they stare?”

“It’s embarrassing.” Hanayo mumbled, trying to ignore the whispering around them. She wasn’t sure she would ever get used to the attention being school idols got them. She stuck close to Rin’s side as they followed Nico down the hallway toward the music room.

Unlike Hanayo, Nico couldn’t have been happier with the attention. It was what being a school idol was about, after all. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she noticed a small crowd of people up ahead. They seemed to be standing around something on the ground. “I wonder what’s so interesting.”

The three idols stepped close enough to hear a dark haired girl speaking to her friend. “…she just passed out in the middle of the hallway. I heard that someone ran off to get the school nurse.”

“She’s one of those school idols, right?” Another girl Nico didn’t recognize asked. Her heart seized in her chest. “From Muse?”

“Yeah, Nishikino Maki. She’s a first year.”

Having heard enough, Nico picked up her pace toward the crowd of people and shoved her way through. “Get out of my way!” She exclaimed, elbowing past a couple of girls who were blocking her path. She caught a brief glimpse of red hair strewn over the floor and her heart sank with dread. “Maki!”

She finally managed to push her way through the crowd, stumbling a couple of steps forward when she emerged from it. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Maki lying on the ground. “Maki!” She dropped to her knees at Maki’s side, drawing the other girl close to her with some difficulty.

Maki mumbled unintelligibly, her eyes open just a little bit. She forced them to open wider, a weak smile tugging at her lips upon seeing whose lap she was currently lying in. “Ni…co.”

“Idiot, you scared me!” Nico’s voice was thick with emotion as she spoke. She hadn’t known what to think when she’d found Maki lying on the ground. “What the hell happened?” Despite the strength of her words, she gently brushed Maki’s hair from her face. She found that the other girl’s skin was still hot to the touch, much like earlier.

Maki struggled to push herself into a sitting position as she answered sarcastically. “I thought I’d take a nap in the hallway, what did you think I was doing?”

“I thought you were hurt!” Nico exclaimed in a hushed whisper, suddenly aware of the crowd of people whispering around them. “We told you this morning that you should go home but you didn’t listen to us!”

“I’m fine, Nico.” Maki didn’t seem to have the energy to argue any more as she leaned back against Nico’s warm body, her eyes sliding shut. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she felt the eyes of the other student’s on her. “Just help me up. I want to go home.”

Nico frowned, feeling Maki trembling against her. She wondered if she was even capable of hauling Maki off the ground by herself. The redhead was taller than her so she probably couldn’t but she didn’t want to ask the strangers around them either. She knew that Maki would take issue with someone she didn’t know touching her. Seeing no other option, she slid her arms under Maki’s and locked her hands together in front of the other girl’s chest.

“Just wait until I tell Eli and Nozomi about this.” She grunted, trying to drag herself to her feet along with Maki. “They won’t let you out of their sight from now on.”

Thankfully, Rin chose that moment to break through the wall of students, dragging Hanayo along with her.

“Maki-chan!” They exclaimed in unison, their eyes widening in alarm at the sight of their fellow first year.

“Help me get her up.” Nico grunted, still struggling to drag Maki up with her. The redhead herself wasn’t being very cooperative. She breathed a sigh of relief when Hanayo and Rin hurried forward, each of them sliding under one of Maki’s arms to hold her up. Nico let go, albeit somewhat reluctantly. It wasn’t as though she needed to keep hold of Maki. Rin and Hanayo could do perfectly well on their own. As much as she knew that, she was disappointed that she’d had to let go. “Let’s get her to the nurse’s office.”

“Let’s hurry, nya!” Rin exclaimed, gripping Maki’s hand. She was worried for her friend, but also Maki was heavier than she appeared to be.

“Move.” Nico glared at the group of students until they moved out of the way to let the four of them pass.

—

A few hours later, Maki found herself in her bed at home, her blankets pulled to her chest. Now not only did she feel ill but her shoulder and head hurt from her fall to the floor. Thankfully she hadn’t hurt herself too badly when she had fallen. An especially sharp shiver made it’s way through her and she gripped the blankets tighter. She needed to sleep, but she couldn’t. She was too uncomfortable and too embarrassed about what had happened at school.

She caught the sight of the door handle being pushed down across the room and hurriedly snapped her eyes closed. It wasn’t that she was ungrateful for her mother looking after her but she didn’t like to be fussed over.

“I think she’s asleep.”

Maki’s brow furrowed slightly in confusion. Was that Nico’s voice or was she hallucinating? She stayed still for a few seconds, trying to keep her breathing even so she didn’t give away that she was actually awake. Footsteps were followed by a loud thud.

“Honoka!”

That was definitely Umi. Nobody else she knew could manage to sound that stern while still speaking in a whisper.

“It was just an accident Umi-chan. She tripped”

The pacifying words were followed by grumbling from Umi. Maki could practically see the scene playing out even though she had her eyes closed. Honoka would obviously be a bit shaken from her trip and would be finding solace with Kotori who would be giving Umi the knowing look she always did. Nico would most likely be rolling her eyes at them.

She couldn’t resist opening her eyes to see if she was right. She was. Honoka was pressed close to Kotori’s side while the ashen haired girl patted Honoka’s shoulder and gave Umi that look. The only thing that caught her by surprise was the presence of the other members of Muse. Eli and Nozomi were standing together while Hanayo struggled to keep the ever exuberant Rin from bouncing around the room to look around.

Sighing heavily, Maki pushed herself into a sitting position. “What are you all doing here?” She glanced at the clock to make sure school had actually finished. She was surprised to find that it had been over for about an hour already. Long enough for Nico and the others to change before coming over.   
  
“We’re here to check on you obviously.” Nozomi answered brightly, releasing Eli’s hand to step further into the room.

“We heard you passed out at school.” Eli narrowed her eyes at Maki. “I thought you said you weren’t sick. Fainting in the hallway probably means that you’re sick. I don’t need to be the daughter of a doctor to know that.”

Maki frowned at Nico. “Did you tell them about that?”

“Hey they were there too!” Nico irritably motioned toward Rin and Hanayo. “Besides, it’s not like news didn’t get around school fast enough. I’m sure there are pictures and video going around too.”

Maki’s eyes widened in alarm. She hadn’t thought about that. “Do you really think so?”

Kotori stepped in quickly, noticing Maki’s panic. “I’m sure that’s not true, Maki-chan. I haven’t seen any pictures going around.”

“Neither have I.” Honoka chimed in, looking strangely serious. “If I see that happening, I’ll put a stop to it right away.”

The group, including Maki, gaped at Honoka for a moment. It wasn’t like her to take her role as student council president so serious. Finally, Maki relaxed. “Thanks.”

Nico huffed under her breath and strode closer to Maki’s bed. “Did you eat yet?”

Maki’s stomach churned at the thought of actually eating something. “No. I didn’t feel like eating.”

“I made you some soup.” Nico held up the container in her hand to show Maki the soup she’d made for her. “I didn’t use anything that would upset your stomach so it should be fine for you to eat.”

“Oh.” Maki eyed the soup carefully, surprised by the thoughtful action. “Um…thanks, Nico-chan.”

Nico beamed at Maki’s gratitude and set the soup aside. The look on the other girl’s face when she had mentioned food was enough to tell her that Maki wouldn’t want to eat the soup just yet.

Maki’s gaze lingered on Nico for a moment before she turned her attention to the others. Honoka was looking over a pile of notes on the desk across the room while Hanayo was being dragged around the room by Rin to look around. “Hey, have you ever heard of privacy? Cut that out!”

“Open wide, Maki.”

“Eh?!” Maki turned her wide eyed gaze to the person speaking in time for Eli to shove a spoonful of medicine into her mouth. She made a face at the bitter taste but quickly swallowed it, seeing no other option. She could have spat it out but then she would have had to get out of bed and that wasn’t something she wanted to consider doing. “W-What the hell, Eli?!”

“It’s medicine, it’ll make you feel better.” Eli explained, holding up the bottle in her hand. “Your mom gave it to me. You have to take it once more before you go to bed.”

Maki scowled and leaned back against her pillows, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “It’s nice to know she’s handing me over to a bunch of teenagers when I’m sick.”

The bed dipped next to her a moment before she felt a cool hand press against her forehead. She sighed at the feeling, her eyes unwittingly fluttering shut for a moment before she forced them open again.

“You’re warmer than you were this morning.” Nico observed, slowly lowering her hand. The whimper that passed Maki’s lips at the loss of her hand caused her to pause in surprise. She felt heat creep up her neck as some very inappropriate images filled her mind. “I um…uh…w-water. I’ll get you some water.”

She practically fell off the bed in her haste to move away from Maki.

“I’ll go with you, Nicocchi.” Nozomi offered quickly, getting to her feet. She followed Nico out of the room, closing the door behind them. “Say…”

“Not a word, Nozomi.” Nico warned through tightly gritted teeth. “Not a single word.”

Nozomi laughed under her breath as she followed Nico toward the stairs. She was well aware of Nico’s feelings for Maki but she didn’t want to push. At least not too hard. It would be amusing just to watch the two of them.

—

Nozomi’s plans to observe Nico and Maki that night failed somewhat. After announcing that the entire group would be staying the night and finding out that Maki’s parents were on call at the hospital, she had snuck off to a different room with Eli. Nico was sure they wouldn’t be seen until the next morning.

“Open up, Maki.”

Maki scowled at the spoon being held in front of her face. “If one more person tells me to open my mouth I’ll hit them.” She said though the anger of her retort was lost to tiredness.

“Maki.” Nico’s voice was oddly quiet, either because everyone else was slowly falling asleep or because she didn’t want to make Maki’s headache worse. Maybe both.

Maki sighed and opened her mouth, allowing Nico to feed her the soup. She had initially protested and demanded to feed herself the soup but her hand had trembled when she’d picked up the spoon. She swallowed carefully, wary of her sore throat.

She stayed silent as Nico continued to feed her the soup, her eyes shifting between the others around the room. It was late, she realized, which was why they were all slowly falling asleep beneath the blankets they’d found. Her eyes lingered on Kotori, who’d wound one arm around Umi’s side and was pressed against her side. The position looked so comfortable that Maki longed for someone to act that way with her.

“Hey, what’s with with that look?” Nico interrupted, noticing Maki’s saddened expression.

Maki turned back to Nico and shrugged her shoulders in response. “There was no look.” She denied, glancing down at the bowl in Nico’s hand. It was easier than looking into the other girl’s eyes. The soup was almost gone. “Thanks for the meal.”

Nico sighed and leaned past Maki to set the soup aside. Her breath caught at the proximity to the redhead but she forced herself back without lingering. “You have to take your medicine one more time before bed.”

Maki, whose eyes were growing heavier by the second, found she couldn’t put up a fight so she merely nodded. She watched as Nico went to get the medicine, pouring some onto a spoon. She was tempted to keep her mouth closed but figured it would be a waste of energy to fight. She obediently opened her mouth, accepting the spoonful of medicine but made a face in wake of swallowing it.

Nico choked back a laugh at the look and reached up to brush Maki’s red hair behind her ear. When purple eyes looked up at her, she paused briefly. “You should get some sleep.” She finally said, putting the medicine aside. There was something happening between herself and Maki, she could feel it. It was a sizzling attraction that left her nervous. Now wasn’t the time to push it though. Not when Maki was sick.

She stood and turned to walk away only to feel the back of her shirt snag on something. Looking down in confusion she found that a hand had reached out to grab the bottom of her shirt. She followed the arm up until her eyes met Maki’s. That look was there again. The one she’d inquired about earlier. She finally realized what it was and her features softened.

“Alright, if you insist.” She brushed Maki’s hand away and after glancing around the room to make sure everyone else was asleep, she clambered over Maki to get to the other side of the bed. “If Nozomi finds us tomorrow morning she’s going to give us hell for this. I hope you’re ready for that.”

  
Maki was silent, merely turning onto her side to face Nico, whose cheeks flushed slightly.

“Well don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Nico mumbled, confused by how embarrassed she felt under Maki’s stare. A look had never affected her so much. She wasn’t one to be intimidated. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Maki. Maybe the medicine is making you crazy.”

“I’m just sick.” Maki said, her voice hoarse. “And I don’t want to be alone.”  
  
“As if you’re ever alone.” Nico said with a roll of her eyes. “You have everyone from Muse to help you when you need it. All you have to do is stop being so stubborn.”

“I know. That’s not what I meant.” For the first time, Maki’s gaze fell from Nico’s to linger on her shoulder instead. “I’m glad you’re here, Nico-chan.”

“Oh.” Nico was caught off guard by the admission. It had a deeper meaning, she knew. Maki hadn’t hurriedly corrected herself by saying she was glad everyone was here. It made Nico’s stomach flutter. “I think I like sick Maki. You’re much more honest about your feelings.”

Maki hummed in response, barely able to keep her eyes open. “Why are you so far away?”

Nico bit her lip to contain a smile and moved close to Maki, sliding an arm around her. She wasn’t sure if Maki would remember what happened the next day so she chose not to tease her. “Better?”

Maki lifted her head, laying it on Nico’s shoulder instead. She didn’t answer Nico’s question but her actions spoke louder than words.   
  
Nico closed her eyes, trying to doze off. Nozomi was definitely going to give them hell the next morning.

—

“Nozomi!” Eli hissed, tugging on her girlfriend’s arm. “Come on, they’re going to catch you!”

Nozomi struggled to steady the camera in her hands. “Don’t you mean catch us, Elichi? You agreed to this too.”

“Only because you were going to wake them up otherwise!” Eli answered in a whisper. Everyone else in the room, even Umi, was still asleep so they had to be quiet. They hadn’t managed it up until that point. She turned her gaze to the bed, a gentle smile tugging at her lips at the sight of Maki huddled against Nico. The smaller girl’s arms were locked around her companion, the covers having been kicked to their waist in the middle of the night. Maki’s head was tucked comfortably in the crook of Nico’s neck, making the sight that much more adorable.

“Got it!”

The sound of a click interrupted Eli’s admiration of the two and she looked toward Nozomi. “Great, can we go back to bed now? I don’t know why we’re up so early anyway. It’s not even six in the morning yet.”

“We went to bed early last night, remember?” Nozomi tucked the camera away, not wanting to risk losing the precious picture she’d snapped. Neither of them noticed Nico stirring in her sleep. “After you dragged me off to fool around?”

Eli scoffed and grabbed Nozomi’s hand, dragging her toward the door. “I think you hit your head harder than we thought last night.”

“Well if Elichi didn’t get so rough…” Nozomi’s teasing voice faded out as the door closed behind the couple.

“Idiots.” Nico mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes. She was used to their antics by now so she could hardly care. She held Maki closer, allowing the sound of her friend’s steady breathing to soothe her back to sleep.


	22. I Don't Believe You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From prompt: 'Yohane and Riko have bad sex chemistry. Riko cheats on Yohane for idk Maki. Any character of your choice. Bring the angst of getting caught and depression.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short and angsty.   
> Rated maybe M for suggested sexual scenes??

It had been a stupid mistake, nothing more than that. Riko had been invited out with some friends she didn’t know all that well. They were a rough crowd, always getting into trouble around campus, be it for being too rowdy or drinking and smoking. Usually Riko would have said no and settled for a quiet night in with Yoshiko, in their dorm but they’d had an argument and Yoshiko was out, studying with her friends and Riko had opened her mouth to say no but had said yes instead.   
  
As she’d expected they ended up drinking and smoking into the early hours, glass after glass being pressed into her hand until she couldn’t even see who was giving her the drinks. Everything was fuzzy after that. She remembered drinking more and dancing, even trying a cigarette someone passed to her - she remember coughing a lot after that and the older members of the group laughing at her.   
  
She remembered wandering off, finding Nishikino Maki, a girl she idolized for her piano playing but was only ‘sort of’ her friend sitting at the bar, sipping at her drink. They’d chatted a bit , but about what, Riko could barely remember. She did remember Maki touching her a lot, a hand touching her arm or her thigh every now and then. Eventually Maki had kissed her and they’d ended up in the alley, the girl’s hand down her pants. 

She remembered getting lost in the feeling, grinding her hips until her body tensed and a shocking pleasure washed over. It was never really like that with Yoshiko and they both knew it. She had just started to return the favour when a voice had interrupted her, a voice filled with hurt and anger.   
  
She remember Yoshiko’s face, tears in the girl’s eyes as she’d dragged her out of the alley she was in and thrown her into a taxi. She didn’t remember a lot after that but from the taste in her mouth she was sure she’d vomited at some point. That was all she knew.   
  
She was alone now, sitting in her dorm with her head in her hands. She couldn’t get the hurt look on Yoshiko’s face out of her mind. She hated that she had put it there and yet somehow she felt like this had been coming for a while. They weren’t intimate. Not like she had been with that girl. They had sex rarely and when they did, it was boring and even when she climaxed it managed to leave her feeling unsatisfied. She hated that she felt that way but she did. In a way she hoped Yoshiko felt that way too. It would make her less selfish. Less shallow and conceited.   
  
She loved Yoshiko. She had since high school when they’d first gotten together. They’d been young and naive back then but they had something. An undeniably connection that they both felt even though they were so vastly different. It had come as a surprise to both of them, especially Riko who had seemed stunned when Yoshiko had confessed to her.   
  
The memory of the confession was enough to bring tears to Riko’s eyes again. Yohsiko had been so nervous and so unlike her usual self when she had confessed. She had been serious and genuine, claiming when asked, that she didn’t want Riko to think she was joking.   
  
Riko knew she wouldn’t do that though. Despite Yoshiko’s theatrics she was kind. She didn’t deserve what had been done to her.   
  
The door to the dorm opened and Riko looked up from her position sitting on the bed, to see Yoshiko enter. “Yocchan…”  
  
Yoshiko gritted her teeth but didn’t answer. Instead, she stomped over to her own bed, which she’d hardly used since getting the room and lay down. She didn’t do anything else and Riko took that as her cue.   
  
“I-I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Riko said, her voice choked with emotion. She didn’t know what else to say. “I was drunk and…I know it’s not an excuse but I don’t remember. She was just…”  
  
“That girl was Nishikino Maki.” Yoshiko said quietly, exercising every bit of control she had. “Your idol, right?”  
  
Riko nodded silently.   
  
“Do you love her?” Yoshiko’s voice broke and she cursed herself. “Are you in love with her?”  
  
“No, of course not! I’m in love with you. Y-Yocchan, please…” Riko trailed off helplessly as Yoshiko whimpered. “I don’t care about her, I love you!”  
  
“You think that makes it better? You cheated on me with a girl you don’t even care about and you think that makes it better?!” Yocchan gripped the front of her own shirt. Her tears coming thicker than she would have liked. “DAMN IT!”  
  
“Yocchan…”  
  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Yoshiko twisted onto her side and grabbed her pillow, dragging it to her chest.   
  
Riko stood up as Yoshiko began to sob into her pillow, loud violent sobs that made her whole body tremble. She went to her quickly, slipping behind her to hold her close. She couldn’t stand to see her in pain. Yoshiko fought for a few seconds but Riko held on, her eyes blurred with tears.   
  
“I’m sorry.” She apologized weakly when Yoshiko calmed down. “I’m so sorry. She was just there and she was touching me and she was paying attention a-and I needed someone t-to see me, I guess. But I love…”  
  
Yoshiko roughly shook Riko off, vaulting off the bed. “You think I-I don’t see you?! I’ve done everything for you, I-I came here to be with YOU!”  
  
“I know.” Riko pressed her hand briefly to her mouth to keep from sobbing. She didn’t know what to say. Saying that their sex life wasn’t enough was cruel and would only hurt Yoshiko more than she was already hurt. She felt disgusted with herself for even thinking that. “Yoshiko-chan, please. I’m so sorry, I-I’ll never do it again. I was stupid a-and I don’t know what I was thinking. I was lonely…”  
  
“Lily.” Yoshiko interrupted, tears still spilling from her eyes. She quickly wiped at them but it did no good. “I loved you so much, ever since high school. How could you…?”  
  
“I don’t know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Yocchan. I’ll be better, I won’t do it again, I swear.” Riko pleaded, her hands clasped in front of her. “Please, I love you. Just…”  
  
“I don’t believe you.” Yoshiko interrupted simply.   
  
Riko could only watch as Yoshiko turned and walked out of the door again. “No! No, Yocchan…” She bolted off the bed but the room spun and she was forced to make a dash for the bathroom where she emptied her stomach once more. 


	23. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short M rated KotoUmi oneshot I had lying around. Hope you guys enjoy! Again keep in mind it's M rated. Verging on explicit, maybe?

Kotori gasped sharply as her back collided with the door she had been pushed toward. It didn’t hurt but the collision had caught her off guard, as had Umi’s sudden boldness. Her girlfriend had taken one look at her before she’d grabbed her hand and dragged her off down the hallway. She barely had time to get her breath back before Umi was kissing her, the pressure of her lips strangely firm. Kotori had only ever witnessed her in such a mood on a few occasions, most of which involved them both in bed.

“Umi-chan…” She mumbled against Umi’s lips in protest, even as her arms came up to wrap around Umi’s shoulders. She turned her head away so that she could speak. “W-What’s going on?”

Umi wasn’t discouraged by Kotori turning her head away, she merely focused her attention on the inviting looking neck in front of her, kissing and nipping at the soft skin. “I haven’t seen you…in almost a week, you come to school looking like this and you wonder what’s going on?”

Kotori was puzzled by Umi’s reference to the way she looked. She hadn’t done anything especially different that day to gain her such attention from her girlfriend. Nevertheless, a smile graced her lips at the explanation. “I missed you too, Umi-chan.” She reached down to cup Umi’s face in her hands, bringing it back up to her own so she could kiss her again. She closed her eyes as soon as their lips touched but she could feel the way Umi’s face burned with embarrassment. It only made her kiss her harder, endeared by how easily embarrassed Umi was, even while trying to seduce her.

She remembered vividly how shy Umi had been when they’d first started secretly dating. Even after they had shared their first kiss, which Kotori had of course initiated, she had always blushed whenever their lips so much as brushed together. That was why it was so surprising for her to be taking the lead like she was.

Umi forgot about her embarrassment as Kotori drew her flush against her. She wished she could rid them both of the clothing that kept their bodies separated but in the student council room, with only a few minutes to spare, it just wasn’t possible. Through the haze of lust that clouded her mind she knew that Honoka would be there soon, even taking into account how easily distracted she was. She settled for sliding one of her hands beneath Kotori’s shirt, her fingers finding her way beneath her girlfriend’s bra to brush against soft flesh.

It took her a moment to realize that Kotori was responding in kind, her hands clenching the back of Umi’s sweater as she tried to drag her closer. The realization caused her to smile faintly into the kiss, her touch becoming more confident. When her fingers flicked over a nipple, she heard Kotori whimper into the kiss, her grip tightening. It was intoxicating, to be able to draw sounds like that from her once best friend.

“We have to be quick.” Umi mumbled against Kotori’s lips between rapid kisses. Even after kissing her so many times, she couldn’t get enough of her taste. She slipped her free hand past Kotori’s skirt, rubbing her through her panties. Thankfully the moan that Kotori let out in response was mostly muffled by the kiss. It sent a jolt of heat right to Umi’s core, causing her to shudder slightly.

Kotori whimpered as Umi’s fingers slipped beneath the elastic of her underwear to rub directly against wet folds. He grip on the other girl tightened and she finally broke the kiss, unable to concentrate on it. She sucked in a sharp breath of air, trying to catch her breath. “Umi-ch-” she trailed off, a loud moan passing her lips as Umi’s fingers made contact with her clit.

“Shhh. You have to be quiet, Kotori.”

Kotori bit down on her lower lip and nodded shakily thought the sexy smirk Umi was wearing did nothing to help her state. She didn’t fail to notice that Umi was still just rubbing her. They both knew she could easily make her feel much better by pressing her fingers inside. “Please, Umi-chan…”

“Please what?” Umi teased, captivated by the look on her girlfriend’s face. It was one she saw often but to a lesser extent. She flinched as Kotori unwittingly moaned again, the sound echoing around the otherwise silent room. “Kotori.”

“I-I’m sorry, I…” Kotori trailed off as Umi’s moved her hand away. “No. Umi-chan, I can be quiet. I promise.”

Umi gave Kotori a confused look. “You don’t think I would leave you like this, do you?” She shook her head in disbelief and carefully moved to her knees in front of the other girl.

Kotori watched as Umi tugged her panties down to her ankles before gently pushing her knees further apart.

With a saucy grin flashed toward Kotori, Umi ducked her head beneath her skirt, her tongue instantly finding the place her fingers had earlier occupied.

“Oh fuck…” Kotori’s hand moved to the back of Umi’s head, automatically. She could count on one hand the number of times Umi had done this to her. He head thumped back against the door as her hips rolled unwittingly forward. “Oh FUCK.”

It was Umi’s turn to let out a low groan. Kotori hardly ever swore, even when they had sex. She lightly pinched Kotori’s thigh as a warning, not wanting to move her mouth away from it’s current task.

Kotori slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle any sound she might make. Despite Umi’s assurances she was worried that her girlfriend might have to stop if she was too loud, or worse, that the noise would attract attention.

Satisfied that Kotori wouldn’t make any more noise, Umi continued what she was doing, her hands gripping Kotori’s thighs to steady her as her tongue lapped at her.

It took only a few moments for Umi’s efforts to push Kotori to climax. Her back arched as pleasurable shocks coursed through her. She bit down hard on her palm to contain the cry that threatened to escape her. Her knees buckled in the wake of her climax but Umi was immediately there, her arms circling her waist to hold her up. Kotori leaned forward, resting her forehead against Umi’s shoulder as she breathed heavily.

Umi gently rubbed Kotori’s back as she waited for her to recover from her climax, her own eyes closing as she basked in the peacefulness of the moment.

Kotori sighed softly and turned her head to gently kiss Umi’s neck. “I love you, Umi-chan.” She whispered, her arms going around Umi in return.

“I lo…” Umi trailed off as the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor caught her attention. She let go of Kotori and hurriedly bent down to pull her girlfriend’s panties back up for her. She unlocked the door and practically ran across the room to take a seat at the table.

Kotori barely had time to step away from the door before it flew open and Honoka stepped inside, Eli and Nozomi right behind her.

Kotori barely heard as her best friend greeted her cheerfully. Her attention was too focused on Umi who wasn’t even looking in her direction any more. Her lips pulled down into a frown. It was always like this. Umi had said they would tell their friends the truth eventually but they kept putting it off. It pained Kotoru to keep it from them, especially from Honoka. She stared at the ground as Umi began to berate Honoka for neglecting her duties as student president. She couldn’t help but wonder if Umi would ever feel ready to tell their friends about their relationship.

A hand came to rest upon her shoulder and she looked up, saddened eyes finding those of Nozomi. The older girl smiled gently and shook her head, an understanding look in her eyes.

“Kotooooori!” Honoka’s whine drew Kotori from the silent stare and she turned to Honoka, finding her staring at her with a pleading expression on her face. She obviously wanted her to jump to her defense. Chuckling gently, she stepped forward, preparing to take up her usual role as mediator between her two best friends.

THE END.


End file.
